Blazing Passion
by ArtemisArrow45
Summary: They say opposites attract, well let's test out that theory. Artemis Arrow and his Family move to Canterlot City from Manehattan and he's about to start at Canterlot High. But, before he even start he has an unexpected encounter with a somewhat broken Siren.
1. Chapter 1

"Finally! We're in Canterlot City!" A young girl said cheerfully in the back of her mother's car.

"Calm down Diana wait til we get to our new house then you can cheer and jump around all you want to. " Her brother in the front snickered. the young girl now known as Diana calmed down but pouted a bit at her brother's statement.

"I'm sorry Artemis but I can't help it I'm so excited I could scream." Diana said even more excitedly.

The brother Artemis just rolled his eyes at his antics, sure he loved his sister to death but she was a little too excitable.(Oh that's going to come back later.)

"You better not scream in this car Diana or so help me when we get to our new home you'll be the first to be punished in it."

The mother Selene said keeping her eyes on the road. Diana then covered her mouth with both hands and started to whimper. Right then Artemis and Selene both busted out laughing, Artemis more than Selene because she needed to watch the road. Diana then pouted again and turned away from the two.

"Oh haha you two are so funny" Diana said sarcastically.

"Come on Diana you know you love us." Artemis said flashing a bright smile.

Diana then let out a small laugh and turned back to them. "I know I love you both too," She said with an equally bright smile. "I do agree with you though i just as excited, I mean new town, new home, new life I feel this place will be good for all of us," Selene said smiling.

"I know right, I just can't wait to start school I've heard a lot of good things about Canterlot High" Artemis said still with a big smile. " Maybe you'll finally get a girlfriend" Diana said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it. My music is much more important than me having a relationship right now. " Artemis said annoyed.

"Artemis calm down you know she is just teasing you. But, it would be nice to see my son find the love of his life." Selene said with the same smirk her daughter had.

Artemis face started to flush in embarrassment as his mom and sister teased him about his love life or lack of one. He turns away from them looking out the car window as he did he saw something unexpected off in the distance, as ridiculous as he saw a rainbow rising up in the sky turning into a bright sky blue ball.

"MOM, DIANA CHECK THIS OUT!" Artemis yelled.

Both Selene and Diana looked out the window, then they went wide eyed Selene pulled over and they all got out of the car to watch what was happening.

"Wow it's beautiful what do you think is going on?" Diana said as she watched the bright blue ball somehow grew a pair of sparkling wings. "I don't know what's going on but I must agree with you Diana it really is beautiful." Selene said.

As they continued to watched the blue ball turned into a giant spectral horse with wings, A horn, and a flowing rainbow mane.

"Are you both seeing what I am seeing?" Artemis said with a shocked look on his face.

"If you mean the giant spectral horse with a rainbow mane, sparkling wings and a glowing horn then yes I see it." Diana said still awestruck.

"I see it too but I don't believe it." Selene said.

Right when she said that the spectral horse shot a sort rainbow beam from its horn causing a large bright light making the three shield their eyes. Then about 5 seconds later the huge horse disappeared into thin air Artemis his sister and mother were dumbfounded not knowing what that was and where it came from.

"That was AWESOME! Did you see that? Well of course you saw it we were all here and it was AMAZING!" Diana said fangirling over what she had just saw.

"Calm down sis yes it was awesome I won't deny that but you need to cool it." Artemis said regaining his composure. Diana glared at her brother ruining her fun but got over it when she saw a smile on her brother's face.

"Ok you two back in the car that's enough excited for one night no matter breathtaking it was." Selene said also regaining her composure.

"Yes mom." The siblings said as they got back in the car continuing to their new home.  
Selene stops the car in front of a two story tan-brown house with a dark brown roof, smiling that she and her kids finally made it home. Looking over at Artemis he was listening to music on his phone, she then looked in the back to see Diana sleeping like a baby with a little bit of drool dripping from her face Selene snickered and tried to shake her awake and said

"Diana wake up we're here." Diana tossed and turned for a few seconds saying she didn't want to go to school before waking up.

"Ar-Are we there yet?" Diana said while yawning before dozing off again.

"I'll carry her in she's done for the night." Artemis said as he got out of the car went to the back a picked up his sister and put her on his back.

As they made their way up to the house Selene opens the door to fine all of the stuff from their old house in Manehattan unpacked and set up all around the house.

"Well looks like we don't have to do much huh?" Artemis said while putting his sister on the living room couch.

"I guess not those people from the moving company did a really good job. You going. Are you going to check out your room?" Selene asked her son.

"Nah I'm going to talk a late night walk if you don't mind." Artemis said walking toward the door.

"That's fine just be careful. Ok?

"Ok see ya." Artemis said closing the door behind him. He started walking down the sidewalk taking in the new neighborhood he turned the corner to see a bakery near by.

"Sugarcube Corner sounds nice." Artemis said to himself. While walking there he heard what sounded like crying but not sad crying it was more like someone was crying in frustration coming from down an alleyway. Artemis knew better than to go into an alley at night but if someone needs help he couldn't just walk away, so he went down the alley and the crying got louder with every step he took. He came to another corner and as he turned he saw the person who was crying it was a girl. She had purple and teal twintail hair w/ star barrettes, a purple corset looking dress w/ a light green skirt, purple and white leggings and purple high-heeled shoes.

"Girl must really love purple she has enough of it on." Artemis thought to himself. He went closer to the crying girl wondering what he was going to say. "Umm.. excuse me are you ok?" Artemis said.

The girl jumped and looked at him tears still in running down her face, she wiped of her tears got up and glared at me.

"What do you want?" the girl said very rudely I might add.

"Hey calm down i was just wondering if you were ok. Why are you crying?" Artemis asked her.

The girl's glare did not soften she looked like she was about to hit him. "It's none of your business. Why do you even care I'm just a random stranger?" She said rudely again.

"I'm just trying to help I don't like seeing someone crying especially if someone is crying in a dark alley next to a dumpster." Artemis explains to her.

Upon hearing his answer her glare actually softened a bit. "Ok you have a point there, so who are you anyway?" she asked.

"My name's Artemis Arrow but just call me Arrow and you are?" He asked with a smile. The girl turned her head before speaking.

"A-Aria Blaze" the girl now known a Aria said.

"Well Aria how about we get out of this alley, there is a bakery close by you want to go and talk." Artemis said still smiling.

Aria looked at the guy in front of her wondering what to make of him. Normally Aria would have told the guy to Screw off but there was something about his smile that kept her from saying that.

"Sure why not I've got nothing better to do." Aria said with her head turned and arms crossed.

Artemis kept his smile and led Aria out the alley to the bakery where they were hopefully going to have a long talk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Artemis...Artemis...ARTEMIS, WAKE UP!" With that last scream, Artemis literally jumped out of his bed, landing face first on the floor. He lifted himself up, groaning in pain while looking to see who scared him to death (as if he didn't already know), only to see his sister Diana smiling at him.

He turned his head and looked at the clock to see that it was only 6:01. He then looks back at Diana to see that she was already dressed for school. She was wearing a light blue tank top that had a big gold star on it with a white jacket, a light blue skirt with a dark blue crescent moon on the right side, a pair of white boots with gold stars on both sides, and her silver hair was put into a ponytail with a dark blue hairband.

"Do you really have to do that? You could have killed me!" Artemis said with an irritated look as he stood up. Diana could only laugh at her older brother and the face he made, but Artemis just watched his sister laugh at him for a few seconds from an irritated look to fade into a smile.

"I'm sorry, Mom told me to wake you up. She knows that you would just sleep past your alarm." Diana said with a smirk. Artemis gave his sister a blank stare, but he then picked her up, put her over his shoulder, threw her out of his room and then closed his door.

"Oh come on, Arrow! Was that really necessary?" Diana whined from the other side of the door.

"Yes. Yes it was." Artemis said coming out of the room smiling and holding a towel and his phone. He then walked past her, going to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower.

Artemis stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later and returned to his room. He looked over to the clock and it was 6:12. "Alright, now to figure out what to wear. Well, since Diana is all dressed up, I think I'll follow her example just for today." Artemis said to himself walking to his closet.

After a few minutes, Artemis was looking at how he looked in his mirror. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white star on it, a black jacket with blue flames and a crescent moon on the back, gray pants with a white strip on both sides, and black sneakers.

"I hope I make a good first impression." Artemis said as he grabbed a comb and ran it through his. His hair was naturally silver with a light blue highlight. When he finished, he left his room and went down stairs.

"Good morning, Artemis, I see you didn't just go back to sleep this time." Selene said cooking breakfast.

"Well, if it weren't for Diana scaring the living crap out of me this morning, I would be." Artemis said smiling to his mom.

"Oh, stop complaining. I just told her to wake you so you wouldn't be rushing to school. I know how you can be when you're rushing." Selene said with a smirk. Artemis just gave her a blank stare and went to sit at the table with Diana. While he was sitting waiting for his breakfast, Artemis was thinking back to last night remembering his little talk with Aria.

 _Flashback_

Artemis and Aria both walked into Sugarcube Corner and stepped up to the counter. "You can order anything you want, my treat, obviously." Aria just nodded and looked over the menu in front of her.

"Hey, Lady, can I get a slice red velvet cake with vanilla icing and a medium strawberry milkshake?" Aria asked one of the store owners very rudely. Artemis just rolled his eyes upon hearing what Aria said then looked over to the store owner. She was a pleasantly plump lady with light blue skin with light crimson hair and wearing a yellow dress with an apron that had three cupcakes on it.

"Of... course, sweetie. And what can I get for you, young man?" The owner asked with a half smile.

"I'll have what she's having ma'am and... forgive my friend she's had a…rough night." Artemis said smiling back. Aria glared at Artemis for that comment and punched him in the arm.

"Oh please no need for ma'am, just Mrs. Cake is fine. And don't worry about it it's fine. That will be $13.45 and your order should be out in ten minutes." Mrs. Cake said. Artemis pulled out his debit card to pay for their food. With that done, he and Aria took a booth in the back.

"So, while we're waiting, would you mind telling me why you were crying earlier and why you just hit me?" Artemis asked rubbing the place on his arm Aria hit.

Aria glared at him even harder baring her teeth this time. "Well, don't tell people my business and I won't have to hit you. As for your other question, you wouldn't believe it if I told you. You would probably think I'm batshit insane." Aria said.

Artemis gave her a serious look before speaking "Oh come on, it can't be that crazy, and besides, you haven't really given me a reason not to trust you. Well, not yet, anyway." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Seriously, try me." Aria looked at Artemis wondering why this guy she just met trusted her so much. She didn't show it of course maintaining her glare.

"Hello anyone home?" Artemis said waving his hand in front of her face. Aria snapped out of her thoughts, seeing the hand waving in her face she quickly slapped it away.

"Don't! Do! That! Or so help me, God, next time I'll break your arm! I'll tell you what happened to me but first tell me about yourself first because all I know is that your name is Artemis." Aria said with her arms crossed.

"Well, all I know is that your name is Aria, so you and I are in the same boat here." Artemis said with his arms also crossed and a smirk on his face. Aria glared at Artemis she was really getting tired of this guy's smart mouth, but she had to admit, he was right... he knew nothing about her and she knew nothing about him.

"Fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you. "Aria said still keeping her glare.

"I'm ready." Artemis said. As soon as she opened her mouth, Mrs. Cake came over and served them their food.

"There you go you two. Enjoy." Mrs. Cake said walking away, smiling.

As they began to eat, Aria began to tell her story about who and what she was, her life in Equestria, her sisters, her banishment, and even the events that took place at Canterlot High tonight. To say Artemis was shocked was an understatement, but to him, it would explain the giant spectral horse he and his family saw on there way into town.

"Ok... just to recap: you're a siren from a magical world, you feed off the negativity and distrust of others spreading dark magic wherever you went, but then you were then banished here by a unicorn sorcerer over one thousand years ago, and during this past week your leader said she felt your home world's magic and tracked it down to Canterlot High where you fed of the negativity of the students competing in a band competition to regain your power, but as soon as you had your full power back you were defeated by another band of girls that can use magic called the 'Rainblossoms' who summoned a huge spectral horse that shot you with a rainbow and now you don't have you powers anymore." Artemis said to summarize everything.

"Yeah that's pretty much it. Well, I'm guessing you want to say something, so go ahead. But if it's an insult, I will hurt you." Aria said glaring and taking another sip of her milkshake. Artemis just rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"Well, I don't feel like getting hurt, so I'll say this: I think you have suffered enough." Aria stopped drinking her milkshake and just stared at Artemis.

"I mean you and your sisters have gone through so much and for over one thousand years. I think that shows how strong you three are, especially you putting up with this Adagio and her stupid plans for so long. You must be the strongest out of the three." Artemis said taking another bite of his cake.

Now Aria was just confused, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! This guy… THIS GUY actually believed her and he also felt sorry for her.

"Y-You're kidding me, right? You actually believe me and you don't think I'm crazy or evil, why?" Aria asked with a very confused face. Artemis could only smile at the question he was asked.

"Well for one, I actually saw the giant spectral horse on my way into town today. Two: I don't think you would or could make up a story like that. Three: I don't think you're evil or crazy I think you're someone who needs to make her own decisions. And four: didn't I just tell you that you haven't given me a reason not to trust you? You've been following Adagio all your life. Tell me, Aria, I know this place isn't great to you, but this is your life, so what do you want to do with it?" Artemis asked the now wide eyed siren.

Aria just looked down at the table, letting what Artemis just said to her to sink in. ' _What do I want to do with my life? I mean Adagio's plan failed, so I guess I'm free to choose what comes next in my life. But the question is what do I do next? Maybe... he can help me I may not know this guy very well but he might be someone I actually don't hate_.' Aria thought to herself.

Aria didn't say anything for a while she was still staring at the table. "You know it doesn't have to be today." Artemis said snapping Aria out of her thoughts. "You don't have to think of what you want to do now. Just give it some thought." He then grabbed a napkin and wrote his number on it.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call." He said, giving the napkin to her. Aria was hesitant at first, but she took the napkin.

Artemis was about to speak until he got a text message from his mom telling him to head home.

"Hey, I have to go, my mom's starting to worry. Will I see you on Monday?" Artemis asked her.

Aria was gonna flat out say "No" because of what happened tonight, but for some reason, she held her tongue. "Maybe." was all Aria said with a small smile. Realizing that she was smiling a bit, she quickly frowned and turned her head away.

Artemis smiled as he got up from the table. "Ok, I'll see you later. Oh, and remember to be a good girl on Monday, Ari." Artemis said with a smirk.

Aria glared at the boy's last comment as he walked out. "I take back what I said, he is 'The Worst'".

 _Present_

Artemis kept looking up at the ceiling with a plate full of food in front of him untouched, wondering if Aria was okay and if he would see her at school today.

"Artemis, are you ok?" Diana said with a concerned look on her face. Artemis snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his sister.

"Uh.. yea..yea, sis, I'm fine. Just thinking about something, it's not important." Artemis said finally eating.

Diana didn't buy that for a second, but she didn't push the subject any further and returned to her food. With both of them done eating, Artemis and Diana grabbed their backpacks and started walking toward the door.

"Hey, are you two forgetting something?" Selene said coming out of the kitchen. Artemis and Diana knew what she meant they both turned around gave Selene a kiss on the cheek and hugging her.

"Love you two." Selene said hugging them back.

"Love you, too." Her kids said simultaneously. With that, Artemis and Diana walked out the door and headed to school.

On their way to school, Artemis didn't know why but it felt a somewhat strange presence near him. "Hey, Diana, do you get the feeling someone is following us?" Artemis asked.

"Well now that you mention it, I've been feeling that way since we left." Diana said.

With what Diana said, Artemis looked behind him to find a pink haired girl smiling at him.

"HI!" The girl yelled startling both Artemis and Diana making them stop in there tracks.

"Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet you! Sorry for the scare, it's just that you moved into the house next to mine so I thought I would surprise you and say welcome to the neighborhood! Also, since you and your sister are new, I'm going to throw both of you the most amazing 'Welcome to Canterlot High' party EVER! Oh wait, I don't even know your names yet... Actually, tell me later, I have planning to do see you both at school." With that, the pink haired girl took off like a rocket leaving behind a trail of smoke.

Artemis and Diana just stood there dumbfounded at what just happened. "...What….just…. happened?" Diana said very confused.

"I don't know but I think we were just invited to a party. I don't think we should question it too much." Artemis said regaining his composure. Diana nodded and they continued on to school.

After a few minutes, the siblings found themselves in front of Canterlot High. "You nervous, little sis?" Artemis asked.

"Yea a little bit... you?" Diana asked back.

"Very nervous, but we can't stand her forever now can we? Come on! Allons-y." Artemis said as he started walking up to the front entrance.

They made their way to the principal's office to get there schedules. Artemis knocked on the door "Come in." was all that was heard.

Opening the door, the two see the principal doing some sort of paperwork, where she then looked up at the two new students. "Ah, you must be Artemis and Diana Arrow. Welcome to Canterlot High, I'm Principal Celestia, pleasure to meet you both." she said smiling. Artemis and Diana smiled back at their new principal she seemed really nice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Principal Celestia." Artemis said. With the introductions out of the way, Celestia handed the two there schedules.

"Ok, Diana, your tour guide will be waiting for you near the gym and Artemis your guide will meet you in the lobby any questions?" Celestia asked.

"Um, yes. Out of curiosity, do you have two students named Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch?" Artemis asked her. Celestia raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Yes, we do. Why do you ask?" Celestia asked.

Artemis didn't answer right away he was very happy to hear what she just said. "I'll just say those two are very special to me." Artemis said flashing a bright smile. Celestia didn't question him further.

"Alright then, you have your schedules. Now go off and meet your tour guides." Celestia said smiling. The sibling nodded and left her office.

"Alright, little sis, behave yourself, k?" Artemis said putting a hand on his sister's head. Diana smiled.

"I should be telling you that, mister." she said with a smirk.

"Fine, then BOTH of us try to behave, how's that?" Artemis said smiling.

"That's better. I'll see you after school" Diana said hugging her brother.

"I know that it's school, but have fun, ok?" Artemis said hugging her back. Diana nodded and walking away.

Artemis walked to the lobby waiting for his guide to show up. After a few minutes, he saw a girl with red and yellow hair, cyan-greenish eyes and golden skin tone wearing a black leather jacket, a violet shirt with a red and yellow sun on it, an orange skirt with a violet and yellow stripe, and black boots with what looked like violet flames on them. Artemis had a thought come into his head a thought he should say out loud.

" _Dear God, this girl has bacon for hair_." Artemis said in his head.

"Hi there! Are you the new transfer student." the bacon-haired girl asked him. Artemis gave a smile and nodded. "Well then, welcome to Canterlot High! I'm Sunset Shimmer." She said extending her hand. Artemis took her hand and began to shake.

"Name's Artemis Arrow, but just call me Arrow" Artemis said.

"Alright then, Arrow, ready for our little tour?" Sunset asked.

"Let's get started Sunset. Allons-y. Sunset looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry what allon-what?" Sunset asked confused. Artemis just smiled.

"Allons-y it's French for let's go." Artemis explained.

"Oh." Sunset said understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset started leading Artemis through the school showing him how to get around. "Over here is the Science lab, Library is at the end of the hallway and cafeteria is right across the hall. Any questions so far?"

Sunset asked turning around to face him then quickly raised an eyebrow because Artemis kept looking around as if he was looking for something."Two actually, one is there a music room around here?" Artemis asked still looking around.

"Yes there is, come on I'll show you. what is your other question?" Sunset asked as she started walking. Artemis started walking behind and asked "Do you know if there is a person called Alonzo in this school?" Sunset turned her head and raised her eyebrow again.

"I don't think so, is that important?" Sunset asked back. Artemis shook his head before answering.

"No, I suppose not, anyway to the music room." Artemis said smiling. Sunset didn't question it and continued to the music room.

After a few minutes, they reached the music and heard someone playing what sounded like a Cello inside. Artemis and Sunset looked into the room to find a girl with light grey skin, long black hair and lavender eyes wearing a purple waist coat, a pink skirt with a treble clef on the side and a pink bowtie playing her Cello.

Artemis took a good long look at the girl before smiling realizing who this girl was. "Oh Octavia" Artemis said still smiling at her. The girl now know as Octavia looked up from her Cello seeing a familiar dark blue skinned boy, when she got a good look at him, tears started falling from her face.

"Artemis...ARTEMIS!" Octavia said putting down her Cello and running up to hug Artemis.

"Haha I missed you Octy still playing that cello I see, how have you been?" Artemis asked hugging her back.

"I'm doing great and yes I am still playing, what did you expect out of me?" Octavia said breaking the hug and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well I kinda expected Vinyl to corrupt you into being a DJ like her." Artemis said to her with a smirk. Octavia gave him a soft smile seeing that her old friend has not changed at all.

"Still a smart mouth I see, good to see you haven't changed at all." Octavia said starting to laugh with Artemis joining in. Sunset was just standing at the door watching to two friends catch up with a smile, she then clears her throat to get their attention.

"Um..I don't mean to break up the reunion, really I don't, but classes start soon and we still have a tour to finish." Sunset said.

"Oh yea you're right sorry Sunset, Octy how about you me and Vinyl all catch up at lunch?" Artemis asked her walking out the door.

"Sure I'm sure Vinyl will be very excited to see you. Oh and before you leave question do you still play piano and violin?" Octavia asked him.

Artemis looked back at her and flashed her a big smile. "Come on Octy, what do you expect out of me? Lead on Allons-y. Oh and don't tell Vinyl I'm here yet, I want to surprise her." Artemis said walking behind Sunset. Octavia nodded and watched the two walk away.

"I can't believe he still says that, oh who cares me and Vinyl have our brother back." Octavia said squealing to herself.

"So sounds like you and Octavia go way back huh." Sunset asked showing him to his homeroom class.

"Yea me, Octy, and Vinyl have been friends for a long time, we all grew up in Manehattan together, Vinyl was always a live wire I bet she still is, Octavia hasn't changed even after all these years she's kept her calm and cool demeanor. My sisters in music, I really missed them." Artemis said smiling to himself.

Sunset smiled at the boy, she could tell that Artemis really cared for Octavia and Vinyl not just as friends but family. They both continued to walk until they reached Artemis's homeroom. "Here we are and you're very lucky you have as your homeroom teacher, you'll like her she's really nice." Sunset said smiling.

"I'll take your word for it thanks for showing me around Sunset." Artemis said extending his hand to her. Sunset took his hand and began to shake it.

"No problem it was my pleasure." Sunset said still smiling but that smile quickly faded as she heard the warning bell.

"Oh crap I'm going to be late, again welcome to Canterlot High hope you enjoy it here see ya later." Sunset said as she started running to her class. Artemis just smiled and waved at her, he then turned around and opened the door to his class.

Upon entering the room, everyone looked over from whatever they were doing to see a boy they haven't seen before and soon the room was filled with whispers. "Who's the new guy" Whispered a guy with orange hair and wearing a jean jacket with the sleeves cut off.

"I don't know but he's cute" A girl with light green hair and wearing a red hat.

Artemis took a few steps back one because everyone was looking at him and two they were already talking about him. "Oh well this is highschool after all stuff like this always happens." Artemis thought to himself.

As he began to walk forward, the teacher got up from her desk she had pale yellow skin, long crimson hair with a pink streak and a rose pin on the side. "Wow she's the teacher, she looks so young." Artemis thought to himself.

"You must be the new student my name is Miss Roseluck, you're welcome take a seat wherever you like." She said with a smile. Artemis nodded and looked around the room for a seat.

"Hey new kid over here." Said a boy in the middle.

Artemis looked over to see a cyan skinned boy with dark blue,a dark blue hoodie and a shirt with a tower shield and scales of justice on it. Artemis smiled and started walking and took a seat next to the boy.

"You looked really nervous up there buddy." the boy said.

"Was it that obvious?" Artemis chuckled.

"Oh yea, but don't worry you'll get use to it, oh where are my manners, Hi I'm Swift Justice nice to meet you." He said extending his hand.

Artemis grabbed Swift's hand with a smile and began to shake it. "Cool name, I'm Artemis Arrow but just call me Arrow." Artemis said.

" Alright Arrow it is how do you like it here so far?" Swift asked him.

"So far so good, this school is a lot more lively than my last see I moved here from Manehattan and I couldn't begin to tell you how boring it was there." Artemis said.

"Well let me be the first time to tell you this school is amazing, especially these last few months." Swift said smiling.

"What do you mean, what happened in the last few months?" Artemis asked only to see the smile on Swift's face grow larger.

"Well I'll tell you, but I must warn you this is a long story and involves a lot of hand gestures." Swift said still smiling. Artemis wanted to question why the story would need a lot of hand gestures but decided against.

"Ok let's hear it." Artemis said.

Just before Swift could start explaining the bell rang and Miss Roseluck was about to start class. "I'll tell you later" Swift whispered. Artemis nodded and gave the teacher his attention.

"Ok everyone take your seats, Now as you can see we all have a new student with us today. Young man would you please introduce yourself?" Miss Roseluck asked Artemis. At that moment Artemis was the main focus of the classroom on him.

" _Well might as well get this over with."_ Artemis thought as he stood. "My name is Artemis Arrow, my mom, sister and I moved here from Manehattan on friday, I play the violin, piano and I write my own songs." Artemis said to the class.

"Where was he during the Battle of the Bands." A girl with puffy orange hair said.

"Well it's nice to meet you you may take you seat." Miss Roseluck said. Artemis nodded to the teacher and sat back down.

"Now everyone take out your textbooks and go to chapter 4, Artemis you can share with until I get you a textbook for you." Miss Roseluck said. Artemis nodded and he and swift began to read the chapter.

After a few hours, the lunch bell finally rang, good thing too because Artemis was starving. "Finally lunch, if I don't eat something soon I'll die" Artemis said holding his stomach.

"Don't over exaggerate like that Arrow, come on." Swift said walking out of the room. Artemis grabbed his bag and walked out of the room only to bump into Swift who was standing completely still with a weird look on his face.

"Um Swift you ok?" Artemis asked but received no reply he then looked to see what Swift was looking at only to see Pinkie Pie talking to a few other girls.

"Oh I get it." Artemis said to himself. When Pinkie and her friends started to walk away, Swift just kept standing there.

"So you got it bad for Pinkie Pie huh? Swift...Swift come on buddy wake up." Artemis said snapping his fingers in front of Swift's face. He then sighed and said "Ok buddy I didn't want to do this but.." Artemis then raised his hand and slapped Swift out of his trance.

"OW! DUDE WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Swift yelled rubbing his right cheek.

"Well you've been motionless for about three minutes staring at Pin-" Artemis was cut off by Swift putting his hand on Artemis's mouth.

"Please, please, please don't tell nobody about this Arrow, I beg of you." Swift pleaded as sweat was beating down his face.

Artemis removed Swift's hand from his mouth and gave him a smile. "Don't worry pal I won't say a word." Artemis said. Swift wiped the sweat from his face.

"Thanks Arrow you're a real friend. Come on let's something to eat. Swift said.

"Alright come on Allons-y." Artemis said walking to the cafeteria with Swift right beside him.

Artemis and Swift entered the Cafe and got in line to get there food.

"I hope the food here is better than back at my old school." Artemis said.

"Oh trust me the food here is amazing." Swift said. Artemis smiled hoping his words were true, they both grabbed a tray full of food and Swift started leading Artemis over to a table where three boys were sitting.

"Hey guys I got someone to join us for lunch, this is Artemis but he likes to be called Arrow he just moved here. Arrow these are my pals Clyde, Rivet and Soul." Swift said pointing out who was who.

Rivet was tan skinned with brown hair and eye wearing a green army jacket, with a grey shirt with a cog symbol on it, blue jeans and black shoes. Clyde was gray skinned with black hair and with teal eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a basketball with a music note on it. Finally, Soul he had white hair, blue eyes ,a half sleeve white hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath and fingerless glove which actually looked really cool.

"Hey Artemis welcome to Canterlot." Rivet said waving.

"Nice to meet you Arrow, how do you like it here so far?" Clyde asked.

"It's amazing the students, the teachers this school is great." Artemis said with a smile.

"Well get that idea out of you head, have you had gym yet?" Rivet asked. Artemis shook his head and Rivet just closed his eyes.

"That means you have gym with us that's cool and all but, I warn you you're going to go through hell." Soul said. Artemis just raised an eyebrow at Rivet's words but shrugged it off.

"Rivet, Soul stop trying to scare him. Don't worry the gym teacher goes easy on new students. So Arrow what do you do for fun?" Clyde asked.

"Well I like making music I play the violin and the piano." Artemis said smiling.

"Where were you during the Battle of the Bands?" Rivet asked.

"Oh right I didn't tell you I moved here from Manehattan Friday night. " Artemis said.

"Oh that's why, I play guitar and awesome at it if I do say so myself." Rivet said with a cocky smile. Clyde, Soul and Swift just rolled their eyes while Artemis just smiled.

"Hope to hear you play one of these days." Artemis said keeping his smile. Rivet smiled back knowing him and Artemis were going to get along just fine.

Artemis started looking around the cafeteria seeing all the students socializing with one another only to spot a certain blue haired girl sitting across from Octavia. "Hey guys I'll be right back." Artemis said getting up. The other boys just looked at him with confused looks.

"Where are you going? I have a story to tell you remember." Swift said.

"I'm just going to go see an old friend." Artemis said with a smile. With that he walked over to another table.

Octavia looked behind Vinyl to see Artemis walking up to them, she then smiled. "What are you smiling about Tavi?" Vinyl asked.

"Oh nothing really, hey you remember all the good times back in Manehattan?" Octavia asked. Vinyl took off her shade and gave Octavia a smile.

"How could I forget, you, me and Artemis playing together when we were kids, making music together, getting into trouble together I'll never forget the time we all spent together. Wow I didn't realize I missed him that much." Vinyl said with tears filling her eyes.

"Aww I missed you too Vinyl."someone said behind her.

Vinyl looked to see a boy standing behind her, she looked at him for a few seconds then widened her eyes. "A-Arrow?" Vinyl choked out with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh and FYI you're the one who always got in trouble remember." Artemis said smiling. Vinyl got right out of her seat and gave Artemis a bear hug that almost crushed him.

"ARROW I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Vinyl sobbed which caused most of the cafeteria to stare at them. Artemis didn't fight the hug no matter how much it hurt and hugged her back.

"Missed you too Vinyl, you and Octy both." Artemis said still smiling. It was then Octavia joined the hug.

"Do you know how hard it was not to tell her you were here?" Octavia asked. Vinyl then broke the hug and looked at Octavia.

"You knew? Why would you keep this from me Tavi!?" Vinyl said shocked.

"That was my bad, I told her not to tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise."Artemis said with a sheepish smile.

Vinyl looked back at him, stared for a few seconds and did the same to Octavia until she brought both both of them into a hug again. "Ok you two are forgiven, but never do it again." Vinyl said. The three broke their hug and sat down at the table.

"So how how's your mom and Diana doing?" Octavia asked.

"Same as always, my sister and I still pick on each other and my mom is doing alright, they're both going to flip when they see the two of you." Artemis said smiling.

"I can't wait to see them either it's been so long." Octavia said.

"Yea it has man it's good to have our brother back." Vinyl said smiling. Artemis smiled seeing both of his sisters just as happy as they've always been but that smile faded when he heard a few of the students yelling and throwing food.

"Stop it all of you!" A boy red and black hair wearing a red jacket, a white shirt, gray pants and black shoes said trying to protect a light orange skinned girl with big puffy hair,wearing a hoodie from the other students.

" _That must be Adagio._ " Artemis Thought to himself. "Stay out of this!" Most of the students yelled.

"She probably has him under her control!" One of the students yelled as more food was being thrown at them.

The boy then grabbed the girl and they ran out of the cafeteria. Artemis just looked at what happened not happy with what he just saw, he had a very intense look on his face and at that moment he got up from his and Vinyl looked at him with worried looks.

"Artemis, I know that look." Octavia said worried. Artemis left the table and went over to the group of students.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!" Artemis screamed getting the groups attention.

"Who are you suppose to be?" One of the students asked.

"The names Arrow now I say again, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!" Artemis yelled again this time with a more intense look that caused some of the students to back away.

"Hey, we were just getting that bit-" "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT WORD!." Artemis yelled cutting off the student who backed away and gulped.

"I know what she and her sisters did, but that doesn't give any of you THE RIGHT TO HURT HER OR HER SISTERS! I hope all of you are happy with what you just did, because you just proved that you are NO BETTER THAN THEM! " Artemis yelled walking out of the Cafeteria to go find Adagio and the boy she was with.

When the door closed behind him the cafeteria was dead silent, everyone who wasn't in the group of students had shocked looks on their faces and the students that were part of the group were now looking pretty guilty.

Octavia and Vinyl were the only ones whose faces were neutral. "He hasn't changed one bit has he Tavi?" Vinyl asked smiling at her.

"No he hasn't, he's always looking out for other people." Octavia said with a smiling back.

Soul, Clyde, Rivet and Swift were at a loss for words.

"Wow...just ...wow" Soul choked out. "Note to self don't make Arrow mad." Clyde said still wide eyed.

"That..was..pretty cool though."Rivet said.

"That maybe true but, I didn't think Arrow could be so scary I mean did you see his face talk about intense." Swift said.

The group of students began to start walking back to their seats and sat down, most of them had their head down or faces buried in their arms.

"Wow he really made an impression on them, they really seem guilty for what they did." Clyde said regaining his composure. The other boys nodded and continued to talk about what happened as did Sunset Shimmer and her table.

"Well... That was unexpected." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Indeed but, you must admit to stand up to all of those ruffians took some real courage." Rarity said.

"Yea yer right about that and I respect him for doing so." Applejack said taking a bite out of her apple.

"Umm...does anyone know who that guy was I've never seen him before." Fluttershy asked meekly.

"His name is Artemis Arrow I showed him around the school this morning." Sunset said.

"Yea and he's also my next door neighbor." Pinkie said with excitement.

"So that's the new kid huh? He seems pretty cool to me I mean look at what he just did." Rainbow said pointing to the students with their heads down.

"I know but, mental note for everyone don't make him mad." Rarity said. the girls nodded and continued with lunch but Sunset got up from her seat.

"I'm going to report this to the principals, I'll see you all in Gym." Sunset said. The girls nodded again and waved to her.

Artemis continued to run, trying to find Adagio and the boy, it was then he heard a door close he looked around the corner and saw Adagio and the boy coming back up the hallway. "Hey are you two alright?" Artemis asked. Both Adagio and the boy looked at him wondering if he was with the other students.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you two, The names Artemis I'm new here and I saw what happened I'm sorry you both had to go through that." Artemis said with a sad look on his face. Adagio and the boy then looked at each other then back at boy then stepped forward.

"It's ok it's not your fault, I'm Daemon by the way it's nice to meet you." He said extending his arm. Artemis smiled took his hand and began to shake it, Adagio was reluctant at first but she also stepped forward.

"I'm Adagio Dazzle nice to meet you." Adagio said. Artemis looked at Adagio and recalled all of what Aria told him, he knew what she did but it doesn't matter no one deserves what she just went through.

"It's a pleasure Miss Dazzle, If I way ask where are your sisters? Shouldn't they be with you?" Artemis asked.

"They're both hear I think Sonata is in a classroom eating her lunch and I think Aria is on the soccer field waiting out lunch. I guess they don't want to go through what just happened to me. " Adagio said looking down.

"Hey, stop looking so down Adagio, things will get better trust me you just need to know that there are people who care about the three of you and it looks like you have someone next to you who does." Artemis said looking at Daemon. Daemon turned away with a slight blush on his face.

"You also have me too I promise I got you, your sisters and Daemon's back to." Artemis said smiling at them. Daemon smiled as well and Adagio also had a small smile on her face.

"Thanks man your awesome." Daemon said still smiling. Adagio nodded and kept that small smile on her face.

"No problem, you too, listen I have to get somewhere before lunch is over, I'll see you two later." Artemis said running and waving. Daemon and Adagio both waved at him.

"Nice guy." Daemon said.

"Yea I guess he is, come on let's go." Adagio said as she began to walk.

Artemis was heading to the soccer field to find Aria, he opens and walks out the back door of the building and starts to walk onto the field. He took a quick look around and finally saw Aria laying on the bleachers with her legs crossed, hands behind her legs and eyes closed. Upon getting closer he could see Aria was wearing the same thing as Adagio a hoodie with a pair of sweats.

"Hey Aria." Artemis said to get her attention. Aria opened eyes and looked to her left to find the boy who she talked to on friday was walking up to her.

"Oh it's you um.. Artemis right." Aria said with a finger on her chin.

"Hey you remember me, that's great." Artemis said smiling and taking a seat next to her. Aria rolled her eyes put herself in an upwards position and put her feet on the ground.

"So what do you want?" Aria asked not looking at him.

"I was wondering if you were alright I didn't hear from you during the weekend, I was starting to get worried actually." Artemis said. Aria then looked at the boy with a confused face.

" _He was worried…. about me?_ "


	4. Chapter 4

"You were worried about me?" Aria said with a confused look on her face.

"Of course I was worried about you, you didn't get back to me all weekend." Artemis said.

"Did you really expect me to, I mean you were just some random guy who gave me his number." Aria said.

"Yea good point, I wouldn't trust me either." Artemis said with a sheepish smile.

"Exactly, plus I don't like asking for people's help, I do fine on my own." Aria said looking away with her arms crossed and then she heard Artemis laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Aria asked with a glare.

Artemis regained his composure and looked to Aria. "I'm sorry, it's just i can understand doing things on your own sometimes, but what happens when you actually do need help?"Artemis asked.

"I could care less if I needed it or not, I don't need anyone for anything." Aria said looking down.

Artemis then gave her a worried look. "What about your sisters, you must need them at least." Artemis said.

"Oh please, Adagio is a self absorbed control freak and Sonata has tacos for brains. Actually they're both idiots and I could care less what happens to them" Aria said coldly looking away. Artemis's face went from worried to disappointed.

"Do you really believe that Aria, because if you do then all I can say is I feel sorry for you." Artemis said shaking his head.

That got Aria's attention, she turned back to him to see him looking up at the sky. "Closing yourself off from other people isn't good for you Aria, it will just leave you bitter and alone." Artemis said in a somber tone.

Aria kept looking at him as if he were crazy before glaring again. "So what if I am, like it even matters I'm stuck in this pathetic world with a bunch of stupid people I could care less about and to make it worse I don't have my magic anymore thanks to those "Rainblossoms". So I don't care if I'm alone, I don't need anyone's help, I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" Aria screamed with an irritated look.

"Aria let me give you some friendly advice about loneliness, It can ruin your life and I speak from personal experience." Artemis said looking like he was going to cry.

Aria saw the look on his face and her face softened a bit. "What do you mean?" Aria asked. Artemis looked down still with his sad expression and sighed.

"Believe it or not I use to be a lot like you Aria, cold, cruel, uncaring, unfeeling and most of all lonely. When i see you, and you talking like that, I see myself when I had to leave my two best friends." Artemis said still with his saddened look.

Aria couldn't wrap head head around this, he says he used to act a lot like her, then how is it that he can have such a warm smile, a calm attitude and such a caring nature.

"If that's true then why do you act so...nice." Aria said in confusion. Artemis looked at Aria and his sad face turned into a small smile.

"Because my little sister knocked some sense into me, telling me something surprisingly mature for her age at that time." Artemis said.

"What did she tell you?" Aria asked with some interest.

"Well after she slapped me in the face a few times, she told me."

" _I know it's hard for you Artemis, but you have to defeat those feelings of pain and loneliness. You're stronger than that and what would our sisters say if they saw you like this. Well, let me tell you what they would tell you, get off your butt and live your life_."

"That wasn't even half of what she said to me, but I got the message. I had to live my life not just for me though, but for my sisters and for my mom they're the reason I keep going in life, they're the reason I'm the way I am they're the reason I keep smiling." Artemis said looking back up to the sky with a smile.

Aria was wide eyed at what he had just told here.

"I can't believe I'm thinking this, but this guy is really….lucky, unlike me he had people who cared enough about him to help him with his problems, but all I had was Adagio and Sonata and and they never really cared about me or my problems so I didn't care for theirs." Aria thought.

"Well good for you, at least you had someone to help you with your problems." Aria said turning away. Artemis kept his smile and looked at Aria.

"Aria listen, I know the two of us just met and I don't blame you for not trusting me, but I can tell you never had a real friend before, so let me be that friend and help you." Artemis said still smiling at her.

Aria heard this and slowly turned to him with her eyes widened again. "A..Are you serious? There's got to be a catch, what do you get out of helping me?" Aria asked going from wide eyed back to her usual glare.

Artemis looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean, I don't think you need a reason to help someone who needs it." Artemis said with a small smile.

Aria was shocked once again, but this time she didn't show it. "That's ridiculous, you don't help someone for no reason." Aria said.

"Aria, there is only one thing I want out of this and that's to make you smile and to make realize you're not alone in this world." Artemis said.

Now Aria was just plain confused and it irritated her, no one can be this caring for someone they just met it doesn't make any sense.

"You're right about one thing, we just met, I still don't know that much about you, besides what you told me, and I don't have a reason to trust you." Aria said with her arms crossed.

Artemis checked his watch and they had ten minutes before lunch was over.

"Alright then let's start over then, Hi my name is Artemis Arrow, just call me Arrow. Me, my mother and sister moved here from Manehattan, I love baking, playing the violin and piano, singing, and archery."Artemis said smiling.

"You're a music lover?" Aria asked with interest. "Yeah, music is my life. Why?" Artemis asked. Aria looked at Artemis with a serious look.

"Ok here's the deal, as you know I can't sing without my pendant now, so I want you to teach me how to sing." Aria said.

Artemis blinked a few times before putting on a big smile. "I can do that, and I know just the people to help me teach you too." Artemis said.

Aria was going to ask who when the bell rang. " Lunch is over, look, how about you meet me in front of the statue after school and we'll head to Sugarcube Corner to talk about your lessons." Artemis said standing up.

"Fine, but you better keep your word or you're dead, got it." Aria said grabbing his collar. Artemis didn't flinch though he just kept smiling.

"I promise I'll teach you to sing, and when we're finished you're going to be better than you've ever been before." Artemis said. Aria nodded and let go of his collar, she then began to walk back into the school.

Artemis watched as she left. "This girl might be stubborn and uncaring, but I can tell that she can change, she just needs someone to help her open up a bit and work from there." Artemis said to himself.

Artemis then heard the bell ring again. "Aw man I'm going to be late." Artemis said running inside to his next class.

Artemis ran to his next as fast as he could, just as he turned the corner he ran into someone and they both fell on the ground.

"Oh man I'm sorry are you ok?" Artemis said looking at the person he knocked over.

It was a girl with pale blue skin, magenta eyes, two-toned light and dark cerise hair. She was wearing a black top, a purple skirt with a dark pink heart with a white lightening bolt inside it on the side, black tights with small holes in them, a pink scarf with magenta leopard spots on it and purple boots.

"No it's my fault i was in a hurry to get to class." The girl said.

"Then I guess we both got the same then excuse huh?" Artemis said scratching the back of head.

"It's cool man really, hey wait, you're the new kid that silenced the cafeteria today." The girl said pointing at him.

"Yup that was me alright." Artemis said proudly. The girl then smiled and stood up.

"That was really cool what you did back there, To be honest after what they pulled on friday I'm surprised anyone would stand up for any of them." The girl said.

Artemis then stood up and fixed his jacket. "Yea well I don't like judging people by their past actions, I believe in second chances and I believe people can change." Artemis said with a smile. The girl smiled back at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Well it's good to see someone who actually believes that oh right, my name is Mystery Mint, but just call me Mint." She said.

"Artemis Arrow, but please call me Arrow." Artemis said. Before anything else could be said, the bell rang for the third time and both Arrow and mint freaked out.

"AW CRAP I'M LATE FOR GYM!" They both screamed simultaneously.

"Wait you have gym right now?" Mint asked.

"Yea I do, you too?" Artemis asked.

"Yea so we better get moving before the teacher kills us." Mint said.

"Then let's get going Allons-y." Artemis said as he and Mint ran to the Gym.

In the boys locker room, Clyde, Rivet, Soul, Swift and Daemon were all wondering why Artemis was so late. "You guys think he's ok?" Soul asked with concern.

"With what happened in the cafeteria in today I doubt he's coming." Rivet said.

"Don't say that, from what we saw today, I doubt Arrow would care about what people would think about him." Swift said.

"Wait what do you mean, what happened in the cafeteria?" Daemon asked confused.

"When you and Adagio left, Artemis got up and scolded the group that was harassing the two of you." Clyde said.

"Yea man you should have seen him, he silenced the entire cafeteria just to tell the group off." Soul said.

Daemon's eyes widened hearing that and he put of a soft smile. "Wow I guess when said he had our backs he meant it. When I see him I should really thank him." Daemon said and as if on cue Artemis ran into the locker room.

"Sorry i'm late got sidetracked, so what's up?" Artemis said with a smiled.

"No time for that now get changed and meet us in the gym." Rivet said walking out with the others following him. Artemis nodded and proceeded to change.

After a few minutes, Artemis was changed and he walked out into the gym. As he went in he saw many students doing warm ups. "Arrow over here." Artemis looks over to see Swift and the other guys also doing warm ups.

"Hey Guys" Artemis said. "Are you ready for hell?" Soul said.

"Stop that Soul, don't mind him he hates sports." Clyde said. "Don't worry I'm not worried." Artemis said.

"That's the spirit newbie." Artemis turned to see a girl with cyan skin, rainbow hair and magenta eyes standing behind him.

"Name's Rainbow Dash, The most awesome person at Canterlot High." She said with pride.

 _"Oh great, she has a Natsu personality."_ Artemis thought to himself.

"Artemis, nice to meet you." Artemis said with a smile.

"So tell me, why did you stick up for Dazzle and her boy toy earlier, I mean you must have heard about what they did right?" Rainbow asked with her arms crossed.

Artemis's smile faded and was replaced with a serious look, the other boys saw this and they were worried Arrow would start a fight with Rainbow or vice-versa.

"I did it because what those students did was wrong, it doesn't matter what Adagio and her sisters did no one deserves to be treated so cruelly." Artemis said.

"They turned the whole school against one another and tried to take over." Rainbow said back.

Their conversation was drawing the attention of the other students especially Humane Six.

"What the hay is Rainbow doin this time?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but it look as if she's having an arguement with Artemis." Sunset said.

"Oh this better not be about how he stood up for Adagio and her friend, He did a very good thing." Rarity said with her hands on her hips.

"Come on girls." Sunset said as she started walking over to Arrow and Dash. The girls nodded and followed.

Artemis was starting to get irritated. "That maybe true, but that doesn't excuse people trying to hurt them, violence and hate only leads to more violence and hate. If everyone just solved their problems with violence the world would be chaos and I'm not going to stand by and watch that happen. I know Adagio, Aria and Sonata did something horrible, but wasn't beating them in the Battle of the Bands and taking their magic away enough they are not a threat to any of the students anymore. I won't let anyone hurt them that's a promise." Artemis said glaring at Rainbow.

The students around them were in shock and awe especially Swift's group and the rest of the Humane 6.

"Wow you guys were right, Arrow really knows how to silence a room." Daemon said.

"How dare he talk to Rainbow like that." Rivet said angrily.

"Calm down Rivet I know you got a thing for her, but I think Rainbow and a lot of people need to hear this." Soul said. Clyde and Daemon agreed with Soul and nodded. On the other side of the crowd the Humane 6 were having a similar conversation.

"That boy is just full of surprises isn't he?" Rarity said.

"Yea he is I just hope he doesn't act like this during his party." Pinkie said with a smile.

The girls with the exception of Fluttershy just rolled their eyes.

"i..I hope this doesn't continue, it looks like they're going to hurt each other." Fluttershy said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry if anything does happen we'll stop it." Sunset said.

Rainbow just stared at the boy as he glared at her. "Even if that means the whole school hates you?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't care what people think, if you all want to hate me go right ahead this isn't about me it's about them so I say again, I won't let anyone hurt them." Artemis said keeping his glare.

Rainbow then did something everyone in the gym was not expecting she smiled at Artemis.

"Ha! Dude your are twenty percent cooler than I thought." Rainbow said.

Everyone in the gym their eyes widened and their mouths wide open.

"w..w...WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Everyone in the gym screamed not understanding what was going on.

Artemis was also confused but he didn't overreact like everyone else, he just raised an eyebrow. Rainbow then stepped forward and extended her arm.

"Sorry about that I just need to make sure you were serious about defending the Dazzlings. To be honest it's kind of me and my friends fault that they are in this situation." Rainbow said as the rest of the Humane 6 stepped up.

Artemis looked at the girls in front of him and put two and two together, these girls are the "Rainblossoms". Artemis then took her hand and shook.

"It's fine really I understand, to be honest I would do the same thing." Artemis said with a smile and Dash smiled back.

Meanwhile Swift's Group was actually relieved well except for Rivet. "Damnit why can't that be me with Rainbow right now." Rivet said.

"Oh will you suck it up this is a good thing." Clyde said.

"Yea Arrow really knows how to leave an impression on people." Swift said.

"I guess you're right, I mean Rainbow respects him so I guess I can too." Rivet said.

Everyone gave sighs of relief knowing there wasn't going to be a fight, but for some reason Fluttershy had a wide eyed expression. Artemis caught on to this.

"Hey is your friend ok?" He asked as he pointed to Fluttershy.

Rainbow looked over and saw Fluttershy's face. "Hey Flutters, you ok?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy then pointed to the bleachers, she looks over to see what she was pointing at and then she had the same wide eyes Fluttershy did.

Artemis was confused so he also looked where Fluttershy pointed and adopted the same wide eyes both girls had because all three Dazzling were standing there with shocked looks on their faces.

"Um...hi girls." Artemis said smiling sheepishly. The Dazzlings were still looking at him with shock no one has ever stood up for them like that well, not of their own free will anyway.

Aria was the first to regain her composure and she was about to say something, but...

"EVERYONE IT'S DODGEBALL DAY!" The gym teacher said. Everyone groaned and complained as if dodgeball was the only thing they did during gym. the teacher then walked over to Artemis.

"You must be Artemis, Iron Will welcomes you." He said.

"Glad to be here sir." Artemis said smiling.

"Liking your spirit kid, Alright Rainbow and Rivet you're both captain's pick your teams." Iron Will said.

Dash and Rivet started picking people and it was down to Artemis, The Dazzlings and a girl named Trixie and it was Rivet's turn.

"Arrow get over here." Rivet said gesturing Artemis to come over. Artemis nodded and walked over.

Rainbow thought about this very hard. "Sonata come on." Rainbow said. Sonata nodded with a smile and walked to Dash's side.

"I'll take Aria." Rivet said without hesitation. Artemis mentally thanked him for that, but he was pulled out of his thoughts by that Trixie girl.

"Ha Looks like time has come at last go ahead Rainbow Dash and pick Trix-" "I pick Adagio." Rainbow said cutting Trixie off.

"What!" Trixie said in shock. Adagio shrugged and walked over to Dash's team.

"Ugh fine!" Trixie said irritated as she walked over to Rivet's team.

"Alright everyone BEGIN!" Iron will said blowing his whistle.

Everyone ran up to grab a ball but obviously Rainbow was the first to get one, she then threw it and hit Trixie in the gut.

"OW! Was that really necessary?" She asked Rainbow with a glare.

"Hey all's fair in love and war." Dash said with a smirk.

Trixie walked over to the bleachers holding her stomach and grumbled to herself.

"Ha! At least it wasn't me this time." Swift cheered putting his hands up until..

*BONK*

"GOT YOU!" Pinkie cheered while jumping up and down. Swift fell to the ground seconds after getting hit.

"Murphy's Law really suck doesn't it Swift?" Artemis said to him. Swift just groaned in pain.

"I'll take that as a yes." Artemis said with a smile.

After a few minutes of Rainbow getting almost everyone on Rivet's team out, only Soul, Daemon, Clyde, Aria, Rivet and Artemis remained one one side while Pinkie, Sunset, Rarity(Surprisingly), AJ and Dash remained on the other.

"You know the six of you could just give up now." Rainbow said with a cocky grin.

"Screw you, like that's going to happen." Aria said crossing her arms. Rainbow glared at Aria, she was now her next target.

"No need for that Aria, she's just trying to get under your skin." Artemis said keeping an eye on Dash. Aria didn't say anything to Artemis, she didn't even look at him.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged it off and got his head back in the game. Daemon threw the ball at Rarity and hit her in the arm.

"Dude that's my Boo you just hit." Clyde said angrily. Artemis did a double take at what Clyde just said.

"Your what now?" Artemis asked confused.

"That's what he calls his girlfriend." Soul said pointing to Rarity.

"Oooh." Artemis said understanding. While Clyde was distracted.

*BONK*

"Never turn your back on your enemies" Sunset said gloating.

*BONK*

"And don't gloat until the battle is over Shimmer." Rivet said smiling.

Artemis was on edge wonder who would throw next. "Pinkie it's all you pal." Rainbow said. Pinkie nodded and picked up two balls and threw them in different directions far off course from the other team.

"Soul, Rivet Bye Bye." Pinkie said waving. Then out of nowhere ht two balls hit Soul and Rivet in their backs.

"What, how?" Rivet asked stunned. "I don't know." Soul said just as stunned.

Artemis and Aria were the only ones left. "Ok now would really be a good time for a plan, you do have a plan right Arrow?" Aria asked.

"Yes I have a plan, but it's risky." Artemis said. "What is it, Hipster attack, Bullhorn Formation, Enders Gambit, at this point I'm willing to try anything." Aria said.

Artemis looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "How do you even know those terms?" Artemis asked. "What? I read." Aria said shrugging.

Artemis dropped the subject and dodged an incoming ball. "Alright have you ever played Kingdom Hearts Aria?" Artemis asked .

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, you're talking to the girl who 100 percented all the games on 'Critical Mode'. So yea." Aria said with a small smile.

"Good now, do you remember the limit attacks in Kingdom Hearts 2?" he asked dodging another ball. "Yea Why?" Aria asked back.

"well, what does Sora and did partner always do in a limit?" Artemis asked. "Well they both move in synch, attacking and defending at the same time." Aria said nearly getting hit in the head. Artemis smiled at her, then Aria caught on to what he was getting at. "Oh I see." Aria said. Artemis nodded and picked up a ball and Aria did the same.

"You go left, I'll go right." Artemis said with a smile. Aria nodded. "On three, One.. Two.. THREE!" Artemis yelled as he and Aria ran in different directions.

Rainbow and Sunset both threw a ball at Aria, Aria jumped out of the way of both balls and looked to Artemis as he was being targeted by Pinkie and AJ.

"What are they doin?" AJ asked. "I don't know but it looks familiar for some reason." Pinkie said.

Artemis and Aria looked over to one another nodded and threw the balls they had in opposite directions of the other team's court. Pinkie then widened her eyes.

"OH NO THEY'RE DOING A LIMIT ATT-"

*BONK*

Pinkie got hit in the arm by Aria's ball before she could finish speaking and Sunset was hit by Artemis's ball.

"What the heck Artemis I'm out!" Sunset said rubbing her arm.

"Sorry Sunset." Artemis said.

"RAINBOW THEY'RE DOING A LIMIT ATTACK!" Pinkie yelled as she ran to the bleachers. Rainbow raised an eyebrow at Pinkie wondering what an 'Limit Attack' was.

"That worked very well." Artemis said smiling.

"Yes it did let's keep going." Aria said picking up another ball and ran to Artemis. Artemis nodded he picked up a ball and ran to Aria.

"Now what are they doing now?" AJ asked.

"Not sure but whatever it is it's not happening." Rainbow said throwing a ball at Artemis.

Artemis jumped and the ball barely missed his leg, He and Aria the met in the middle of their side of the court and threw their balls at Applejack. AJ dodged one but was hit in the arm by the other.

"Aw shoot." AJ said walking to the bleachers. Now Rainbow was the only one left and she was smiling strangely enough.

"Alright newbie you and Blaze got some moves, but don't think two against one means you got this won." Rainbow said with her usual cocky smile.

"There's such a thing as over confidence Dash, start getting cocky and you start making mistakes." Artemis said with a smile.

Aria looked at Artemis for a minute and thought about what he just said. "Maybe that's why we lost at the Battle of the Bands, we did get a litt- no we got really cocky." Aria thought.

"..ria..Aria." Artemis said snapping Aria out of her thoughts.

"Yeah what?" She asked. "Let's end this, then I'll explain what happened earlier." Artemis said keeping his smile and picking up a ball.

Aria nodded and also picked up a ball. Dash looked at the two with a serious look and held the ball she had tight.

"Ready..GO!" Artemis said running to Aria.

"Oh no you don't, not that trick again," Dash said aiming the ball.

Aria just stood there waiting for something to happen. Rainbow then threw her ball at Aria, but the the unexpected happened Artemis stopped in front of Aria and took the hit for her. Dash was now confused why did he take the hit.

"Hey Rainbow." Aria called. Rainbow looked over to Aria, but when she did…"

*BONK*

Rainbow saw nothing but red because the ball hit her straight in her face. She fell and hit her head hard on the floor and to make it worse her nose was bleeding.

"RAINBOW!" The Humane 5 and Rivet all screamed seeing her on the ground. Rivet got up and ran to Dash.

"Hey Dash, are you ok?" Rivet asked picking the girl up.

Rainbow opened her eyes and groaned in pain. "Well other than the minor concussion, the bloody nose and my pride shot down a bit yea I'm fine." Dash said with a small smile. Rivet sighed in relief knowing she was alright.

It took a while, but Rivet's team all stood up and began to cheer. "I don't believe it they actually beat Rainbow Dash." Clyde said.

"I never thought i'd see the day." Swift said still shocked. The other boys nodded, The Humane 5 were just as shocked.

"I...did that just happen." Sunset asked.

"Yes darling, I think it did." Rarity said with her eyes widened.

"They pulled off that 'Limit Attack' perfectly." Pinkie said smiling. This time all the girls even Fluttershy rolled their eyes.

"Iron Will is impressed and that's a hard thing to do. Rivet take Rainbow to the nurse's office, everyone except Artemis and Aria head outside to the track Iron Will wants 7 laps.

Everyone groaned as they got up and walked to the track. Iron Will then turns to Artemis and Aria.

"That was the best display of teamwork Iron Will has ever seen and not only that you beat our school's best athlete good work." Iron Will said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I was nothing really." Artemis said. Aria just nodded and crossed her arms.

"Well for doing such a good job, you two can have rest of class off." Artemis and Aria both just stared at him.

"Are you serious right now?" Artemis asked.

"Yep just stay in the gym, now, if you'll excuse me I have to go whip the other students into shape." Iron Will said walking out of the gym.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Artemis said scratching his head.

"Well this works out for us, now you can tell us about earlier" Aria said with her arms still crossed.

"You're right I di- wait us?" Artemis said in confusion.

"Come on out you two." Aria called out. Artemis looked to see Adagio and Sonata come from behind the bleachers. Artemis was now a little embarrassed for not know those two would still be around. Adagio then stepped forward.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" She asked. With hesitation Artemis smiled.

"Yup, every word and that's a promise I plan to keep." Artemis said. It was then Sonata ran up and hugged him.

"Yay! Hi my name is Sonata Dusk, nice to meet you." Sonata said crushing him.

"Get off him Sonata before he Suffocates." Aria said. Sonata let go giving Artemis a chance to breath.

"Thanks I'm Artemis, nice to meet you too." He said with a smile.

"Were grateful for you helping and all, but why us?" Adagio asked. Aria knew the answer because she talked to him earlier so she turned her head.

"Well since you all didn't really have anyone but each other and the school isn't really fond of you ladies right now, I thought maybe the three of you could use a friend to help you through all this. I mean you have Daemon as a friend right Adagio?" Artemis asked. Adagio had a small blush on her face and nodded.

"See you do have people that care about the three of you and I'm proud to be one of them."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you really mean that?" Sonata asked with hopeful eyes. Artemis smiled and ruffled Sonata's hair like she was a kid.

"Of course I do, I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Artemis said. Sonata smiled and hugged the boy crushing him again.

"Sonata I said get off of him." Aria said angrily.

"Come on Aria there's no need for that she's just happy, there's nothing wrong with that and just remember I'm a phone call away." Artemis said. Aria crossed her arms and turned her head, but Adagio had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean by that." Adagio asked. "I have his number back at the house," Aria said still looking away.

"Wow Aria you work fast." Sonata said.

"I know, she already has the new guys number." Adagio said with a smirk. Aria glared at her sisters and was about to say something, but Artemis spoke up first,

"It's not like that, really, I met Aria after the Battle of the Bands, I took her to the local bakery and she told me your story. I know what you three are, where you come from, and what you did, but I don't care I still want to help you three if I can." Artemis said scratching his the back of his head with a smile.

Aria heard this from Artemis before, but it still shocked her to her. Adagio then walked forward. "You're the second person today to actually care about one or all of us and I thank you for that. I just hope when you found Aria that night, she wasn't too much trouble." Adagio said looking at Aria.

Aria glared at Adagio not amused by her comment. "Don't worry she was no trouble, I mean yes she was a little pissed, but no she was no trouble." Artemis said smiling.

Adagio smiled back at him. "Ok I going to go change, I'll see you girls later, Oh and Aria when we meet at Sugarcube Corner bring some of your own music ok. See ya." Artemis said walking to the locker room.

Aria nodded and watched him as he walked into the locker room. She then notices that Adagio and Sonata were staring at her with smiles on their faces. "What?" Aria said in an annoyed tone.

"So you're meeting him after school huh?" Adagio said with a smirk.

"It's not like that Adagio." Aria said with a glare.

"Then why are you meeting him?" Adagio asked getting closer to Aria.

"None of your business and why do you care?" Aria said looking away. Adagio put a hand on Aria's shoulder.

"I care because you're my sister, isn't that enough of a reason?" Adagio asked. Aria turned to her wide eyed and confused, Adagio would never say something like that.

"Dagi, are you feeling ok?" Sonata asked putting a hand on Adagio's forehead.

"I'm fine Sonata really, I think Daemon and Artemis are starting to rub off on me a bit." Adagio said with a small smile.

Aria still couldn't believe it, Adagio being nice and caring about her.

" _Did Arrow and this Daemon guy really make that much of an impact on her…..wait….did I just call him Arrow_?" Aria thought to herself. She then shook her head and composed herself.

"He's teaching me how to sing." Aria said. Adagio and Sonata stared at her with wide eyes.

In the locker room, Artemis changed back into his original clothes and took out his phone which was blinking. He turns on the screen to see a message from Octavia asking him what he has next.

"That's actually a good question." Artemis said to himself. He then took out his schedule. His last class for the day was music with Miss Medley.

"I got music with Miss Medley next." Artemis typed.

A few minutes later, Artemis's phone vibrated, It was Octavia and from the text she was very happy.

"That's great you, me and Vinyl have the same class, can't wait to see you." Octavia typed back.

Artemis smiled knowing that Vinyl and Octavia were in his next class, they really didn't get a chance to talk at lunch so he was determined to make up for that. Before he could text back, the door to the locker room opened .

Artemis looked over to see Rivet and Clyde carrying Soul with Swift, Daemon and the rest of the boy in the class behind them.

"What happened to him, is he all right?" Artemis asked concerned. "

Define alright." Swift said.

"Not...funny…Swift." Soul said breathing heavily.

"Soul here collapsed on lap 5 and almost passed out." Rivet said as he and Clyde put Soul down on a bench. Artemis reached into his bag and pulled out a water bottle.

"Here Soul, you need it more than I do and don't worry I didn't open it yet." Artemis said with a smile. Soul took the bottle, opened it and started to drink.

"Soul, slow down or you're going to choke." Artemis said. Soul stopped drinking and took a deep breath.

"Sorry man, I really needed that and thanks." Soul said. Artemis just shook his head and smiled. "No problem." Artemis said.

After everyone changed, the bell rang and everyone proceeded to their final class. Artemis arrived in the music room and saw Octavia with her Cello and Vinyl with her mini turntables.

"Hey Vinyl, hey Octy." Artemis said walking over to them. Vinyl and Octavia looked up and smiled.

"About time Arrow." Vinyl said taking off her headphones.

"Look I'm sorry I left you two at lunch earlier." Octavia and Vinyl both kept smiling at there brother.

"It's ok Artemis, you don't have to be sorry, you did a good thing, don't forget that." Octavia said.

"She's right you know, to be honest I was thinking you changed in the five years we've been apart, but you haven't changed one bit." Vinyl said.

"Well that's just me, you two however are very well known Miss DJ Pon-3 and Miss Melody. You both have done really well for yourselves." Artemis said with a smile.

Vinyl then got an Idea and smiled. "Hey guys, you remember the days of us playing and making music right?" Vinyl asked. They both nodded.

"Well how about we do it again, let's bring back The Melody Trio." Vinyl said putting a fist in the air.

Artemis and Octavia looked at her and thought about what she had just said.

"Vinyl it's been a long time since we've actually played or written any music together." Octavia said.

"She's right Vinyl it has been a while." Artemis said. "Come on guys I know it's been a long time and that's all the more reason to do it." Vinyl said.

Artemis and Octavia thought about this for a minute. "Well I have to admit I do miss it and it would be fun." Octavia said.

"I'm with Octy it would be fun, plus I doubt any of us have gotten rusty." Artemis said.

"Does that mean what I think it means." Vinyl said with a smile. Artemis and Octavia smiled and nodded. "The Melody Trio is back." Vinyl said hugging them both.

Just then, the teacher walked into the room, she had persian green hair, blue and celeste skin. She was wearing a white a black dress with a white rain cloud on the left side of it and black heels.

"Alright everyone take your seats." The teacher said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing a sat in their seats. "Good now let's get started, first I would like to welcome our new student Artemis, I'm Miss Medley by the way. Tell us Artemis, do you have any musical experience of any kind." Miss Medley asked.

"Yes ma'am I sing, I play the violin and the piano." Artemis said proudly.

"Where was he during the battle of the bands?"

Artemis looked over to see who made the comment and to his surprise it was Rainbow Dash and the other "RainBlossoms" were with her.

"Impressive, would you mind showing us what you can do?" Miss Medley asked. Artemis smiled, turned to Octavia and whispered something into her ear.

"Of course I remember, I play it all the time, the music sheet is in my bag." Octavia said.

"Good. Sure I'll play something, do you have a violin?" Artemis asked. Miss Medley walked to the closet and pulled out a violin case.

"Here you go." Miss Medley said giving him the case. "Thank you, Octy you mind getting ready?" Artemis asked.

Octavia nodded, took out a music sheet and walked over to the piano. Artemis took out the violin and tested the sound before smiling, he then turned to Octavia who nodded signaling she was ready. Artemis turned to the class and smiled.

"Alright this song was composed by Octavia, Vinyl and myself along time ago, it represents the time the three of us spent together the good times, the sad times, our separation and our reunion. This tune contains all those feelings, it's not very long, but I hope you all enjoy. This is called 'Myself;Yourself'.

Octavia began to play a small solo on the piano and after only a few seconds Artemis closed his eyes and began to play. He was already focused on the music he was playing, Octavia looked at him while she was playing and smiled.

" _No rust on him, he's even better than he was back then_." Octavia thought. The rest of the class were either staring in awe or crying.

"This is Beautiful." Rarity said wiping tears from her face. Fluttershy nodded as she and Pinkie wiped away their own tears.

"I have to admit it may be a little sad, but it's...very calming." Rainbow said surprisingly.

"I know what you mean, it's like he's pouring out all his feeling into this." Sunset said with a smile.

"I know it really is something ain't it." Applejack said wiping a tear away.

Vinyl had her eyes closed listening to the music. " _I haven't heard this song in so long, I've forgotten how much I loved it_." Vinyl thought crying through her glasses.

As Artemis finished, he looked around the class and saw that most of them were crying. Miss Medley then stepped up to him.

"Artemis, thank you that was beautiful just beautiful." She said wiping tears from her face.

Artemis looked around the class again and stopped at Vinyl who was still crying, he then turned to Octavia who had a few tears in her eyes.

"Don't just thank me thank my sisters over here too." Artemis said gesturing to Vinyl and Octavia.

"Wait you three are related?" Rainbow asked. Artemis shook his head, Vinyl was the one that spoke up.

"No the three of us grew up together, Me and Tavi consider Arrow our brother." Vinyl said with a smile.

"And Artemis considers Myself and Vinyl as his sisters." Octavia said also smiling.

"It's good to know that you three are so close." Sunset said. Artemis nodded, put the violin back in the case and gave it to the teacher.

"Thank you Artemis, you and Octavia may take your seat." Miss Medley said. Artemis and Octavia nodded, walked to their seats and sat down.

"You both were awesome." Vinyl said. "Thank you Vinyl" Octavia said.

"Yea Thanks and Octy I can't believe you still remembered that song after all this time." Artemis said.

"As I said I play it everyday." Octavia said smiling.

"It's true and I should know I hear it every morning when I get up." Vinyl said scratching her head.

"Wait you two live together?" Artemis asked.

"Yup for a few years now." Vinyl said.

"Wow I'm Surprised Octy managed to keep her sanity." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Oh haha" Vinyl said crossing her arms and Octavia just giggled.

"Oh right two things one Octy, how did you get my number to text me earlier?" Artemis asked.

"I ran into Diana right after lunch, the girl was latched onto me crying for a good 5 minutes." Octavia said.

"Ok that makes sense and Diana's always been a drama queen. Now two, can you guys help me with something after school?" Artemis asked.

Octavia and Vinyl looked at him, then at each other and back you him with a smile.

"Let me guess, this has something to do with the Dazzlings right?" Vinyl asked with a smirk.

"Well it has to deal with one of them." Artemis said.

"One of them?" Octavia asked.

"Yea Aria the one with the twin tails, she asked me to teach her how to sing again. Since she and her sisters don't have their pendants anymore, but she still wants to sing." Artemis said.

Octavia had an unsure look on her face, but Vinyl had and neutral one. "Artemis I just have one question, do you trust her?" Vinyl said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." Artemis said without hesitation.

Vinyl looked him in his eyes seeing he was serious and she smiled.

"Then you have my support besides, I know you won't turn your back on someone who asks for help." Vinyl said.

"Alright count me in, but if she pulls anything I won't hesitate to hurt her." Octavia said. Vinyl and Artemis both looked at Octavia as if she was crazy.

"What I'm just looking out for you bro, I don't want her to take advantage of you generosity." Octavia said crossing her arms.

Artemis smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Noted and Thank you both." Artemis said.

"No problem bro, so what's the plan."

 _TimeSkip_

School was over and Artemis was waiting for Vinyl and Octavia in front of the school, he then felt a pair a arms wrap around his waist. Artemis looks behind him to see very happy little sister of his.

"Hi Arrow, How was your day?" Diana asked. Artemis put a hand on her head.

"It was fine, How was yours?" He asked her.

"It was great I met these four girls and a guy named Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, Light and Tyrone, they were really nice and they asked me to join their group for lunch today." Diana said smiling.

"Well you sound like you had a good day hey, you want to come with me to Sugarcube corner Vinyl and Octy will be there too once they come out." Artemis said.

Diana nodded furiously and smiled. "Sweetie Bell told me that Sugarcube Corner is the best bakery in town." Diana said getting excited.

Artemis just rolled his eyes, just then to door opened revealing Daemon and Adagio. "Hey you two." Artemis said.

"Oh hey Arrow, what are you still doing here?" Daemon asked.

"Waiting for Vinyl and Octavia we're heading to Sugarcube Corner, you two wanna come with us?" Artemis asked.

"Sorry pal me and Adagio are heading to The Carousel Boutique." Daemon said.

"The what now?" Artemis said confused.

"The Carousel Boutique it's a clothing store owned by Rarity." Daemon said.

"Rarity….Oh Clyde's girlfriend….she owns a store?" Artemis asked.

"Yea it's also where she and her sister live." Daemon said.

"I see alright I won't hold you two up." Artemis said smiling. Daemon nodded and he and Adagio started walking away.

"Have fun you two." Diana said smiling. Daemon and Adagio had blushes on their faces after hearing that, but they kept walking.

"Diana that was mean and you know it." Artemis said.

Before Diana could say anything the doors opened again, this time revealing Vinyl and Octavia.

"There's my little sister." Vinyl said Diana ran up to Vinyl and hugged her.

"Vinyl I missed you so much." Diana said sobbing.

"I missed you too little sis, how was your first day?" Vinyl asked smiling at her.

"I was great I'm just happy to see the two of you." Diana said still sobbing.

"Aww Diana" Octavia said wiping away a tear.

"Alright ladies Allons-y, we have somebody waiting for us." Artemis said with a all nodded and proceeded to Sugarcube Corner.

Upon arriving, Artemis and the girls see Aria sitting at one of the tables outside. "Hey Aria." Artemis called out. Aria turns to see Artemis with three girls next to him.

" _Who are they suppose to be_?" Aria thought to herself.

"Hey, Who are they?" Aria asked with her arms crossed.

"These are my Sisters Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody and Diana Arrow. Vinyl and Octavia are going to help me with your lessons." Artemis said.

Aria looked at her so-called teachers, she didn't know anything about the girl in the pink bowtie, but she knew the blue haired one was the DJ helping the 'RainBlossoms' during the Battle of the Band. Why would she want to help me?

"Um excuse me miss are you ok, you look confused." Diana said snapping Aria out of her thoughts. She then looks at Diana who was smiling at her and her smile was as bright and warm as her brothers.

"Um.. i'm fine so you two are going to teach me as well?" Aria asked scratching her head.

"Yes we are hope you don't mind." Octavia said.

"How about we talk about this inside?" Artemis suggested.

Everyone nodded and began to walk to the door, Artemis opened it and saw that no one was around.

"Is it closed or something?" Diana asked looking around the bakery.

"The sign did say open" Artemis said walking around and as he did...

 **SURPRISE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SURPRISE!**

A bunch of students from CHS all came out from their hiding places. There were cookies, cakes and other pastries on each table and a banner saying 'Welcome to Canterlot'.

"What the heck is all this?" Artemis asked confused.

"This is you and your sisters welcome to Canterlot High party." Pinkie said popping up behind Artemis.

"AHH! Pinkie don't do that." Artemis said holding his chest.

"Sorry I just wanted to surprise you." Pinkie said with a smile. Artemis couldn't help but smile back at her.

"It's fine Pinkie and thanks for all of this." Artemis said.

"No problem it's what I do." Pinkie said proudly.

Vinyl And Octavia walked up to them.

"I guess we should have told you Pinkie does this for every new student." Octavia said scratching the back of her head.

"Yea, but you should have seen your face Arrow." Vinyl said laughing.

"Oh don't worry I took a picture." Pinkie said holding up her phone.

Everyone looked to the phone to see Artemis looking like he was going to have a panic attack.

Vinyl and Octavia busted out laughing at the the picture, Artemis just blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh yea real funny you two." Artemis said with his arms crossed. Artemis then thought about something.

"Why do I feel like i'm forgetting something." Artemis thought to himself.

While he was thinking about this Aria was still standing in front of the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"That idiot forgot about me." Aria thought. She then turned around to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, you have a singing lesson today remember." Aria turned to see Artemis with Octavia and Vinyl standing behind him.

"What about this party?" Aria asked with a frown.

"Just because a party is going doesn't mean we aren't going to teach you." Vinyl said with a smile.

"She's right we said we would and we're not going back on our word." Octavia said also smiling.

Aria just stared at Octavia and Vinyl confused she knew that these two weren't really his sisters they look nothing alike,the little one on the other hand was believable she has the same hair color, but that's besides the point, the point is is why are they acting like Artemis, why are they being so nice.

Artemis could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Wow you really aren't use to people being nice to you huh?" Artemis said smiling.

Aria then glared at him, but he just continued to smile. Diana then went up to Aria.

"Come on Ari don't make that face I know my brother is annoying, but that alone shouldn't ruin your good time." Diana said with a smile.

Octavia and Vinyl bursted out laughing at what Diana said, Artemis on the other hand was not amused.

"That's not funny Diana." Artemis said picking up his sister by the back of her shirt.

"Aww come on Artemis I'm just kidding, I just wanted to make Aria lighten up a bit." Diana said.

"I know, but did the humor had to be at my expense?" Artemis asked.

"I'll answer that question yes. Yes it did HAHAHAHA!" Vinyl said continuing to laugh.

Artemis pouted for a few seconds, but started to laugh as well. Aria just watched as the four of them were laughing and having a good time.

"Is this what it's like to have friends in your life?" Aria thought to self. Artemis then put Diana down and looked at Aria.

"Hey listen, let's just enjoy the party for few minutes then we'll leave and start your lessons." Artemis said with a smile. Aria gave him glare,but then sighed.

"Fine half an hour, no more." Aria said. "Alright half an hour." Artemis said. Pinkie then pulled a mic out of her hair.

"Alright everyone LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie yelled.

Vinyl went to her turntables and started began to as she would say "Wub it up!". Everyone and began either dancing or eating food. Artemis ran straight to one of the tables filled with food and started to eating.

"Somethings don't change." Octavia said with a smile. Aria raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Artemis LOVES food not as much as music, but he's got quite an appetite." Octavia said.

Aria looked back at Artemis and widened her eyes as she saw that Artemis had already finished three plates of food.

"Wait...how?" Aria asked confused. "That's Artemis for you." Octavia said with a smile. Aria regained her composure and just walked over to another table to sit alone.

Artemis saw this and got up to follow her, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Arrow there you are." Artemis turns to see Swift with a smile on his face.

"Oh hey Swift, what's up?" Artemis asked.

"What's up is that you blew us off at lunch and I didn't get to tell my story." Swift said.

"Are you still on this?" Clyde asked as he, Rivet and Soul walked up.

"Yes I am and I won't get over it until I tell him." Swift declared. Clyde just shook his head.

"Sit back down Arrow time for a...do you want the short version or the long one?' Swift asked.

Artemis was about to say short version, but maybe if he knew more about this he could help out Aria a bit more.

"Give me the long version." Artemis said.

Soul, Rivet and Clyde all groaned hearing Artemis's answer. Swift ignored them and smiled.

"Ok let's get started." He said.

Aria sat alone at a table near the window eating a red velvet cupcake, she then takes a quick glance at Artemis sitting with his friends. She saw the boy with cyan skin talking to Artemis and making very strange gestures with his hands.

"I wonder what that's all about." Aria thought as she took another bite of her cupcake.

"Hey are you ok?" Aria turned to see Sunset standing in front of her and glared at her.

"Like you care." Aria said angrily. Sunset sat down in front of her.

"I do care listen, I know that you are angry with me and my friends right and we don't want to leave it like that. My friends and I talked about this after we saw how Artemis and Daemon stood up for you and Adagio and we want to help you three as well." Sunset said.

Aria was shocked but kept glaring at Sunset, she then started thinking back to what Artemis said about not needing a reason to help other people. She wanted to test this and see if it was true.

"Can I ask you something?" Aria asked looking down at the table.

"Sure." Sunset answered.

"Tell me, do you have to have a reason for helping someone?" Aria asked.

Sunset was shocked, she didn't expect a question like that to come from Aria. "Well if you want my opinion, I don't you need a reason to help a person." Sunset said.

Aria quickly looked at Sunset with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh." Aria said surprised.

Sunset gave her a worried look. "What's wrong, Did I say something wrong?" Sunset asked confused.

Aria kept looking at her for a few more seconds before speaking again.

"No you didn't it's just you're the second person today to say that." Aria said regaining her composure.

Sunset raised and eyebrow. "Second wait, who was the-" Sunset then made a realization and turned her head to Artemis who was still listening to Swift.

"Oh, so the first was Artemis, am I right?" Sunset asked.

"Yea he did." Aria said turning away.

Back with Artemis and the others, Swift had just finished telling his story.

"A world filled with ponies, even a second time it sounds crazy." Artemis thought to himself.

"So you got anything to say to that?" Swift asked with a smile.

"Yea were the hand gestures really necessary?" Artemis asked with a smirk. Soul, Clyde and Rivet snickered, as Swift just gave him a look of shock.

"Hand gestures are essential to any and all story telling." Swift declared.

"Yea yea sure so Arrow you mind telling us why you have one of the Dazzlings with you?" Rivet asked. Artemis thought about what he was going to say, but decided to tell the truth.

"Well, me Octavia and Vinyl were going to talk to her about giving her singing lessons, but we weren't expecting the party." Artemis explained.

The boys with the exception of Soul looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rivet asked.

"Seriously Arrow I understand you standing up for the Dazzlings so no one would hurt them, but teaching even one of them to sing again is a disaster waiting to happen." Clyde said.

Artemis gave them all a serious look, but before he could say anything Soul spoke up.

"Aw come on guys give those girls a break, from what you told me they don't have their power anymore so I don't see the harm." Soul said.

Artemis smiled now knowing Soul was on his side with this.

"Thank you Soul, look you guys I believe in second chances and I want Aria and her sisters to have that second chance regardless of what they have done." Artemis said finishing off another plate of food.

Clyde, Rivet and Swift all looked at one another and then back at Artemis.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Clyde said as he crossed his arms.

"So do I, I'm sorry Arrow, Sunset Shimmer maybe able to change, but to me those three aren't able to change." Rivet said also crossing his arms.

Swift nodded in agreement, while Soul just shook his head know that what Rivet said wasn't right. Artemis had had enough and stood up.

"I can see this conversation is going nowhere, so I'm going to leave." With that Artemis walked away from the group.

Soul then looks at the three boys, but before he could say anything Rivet spoke up.

"We don't want to hear it Soul, you weren't there during the Battle of the Bands. You would probably say the same as us if you were there." Rivet said. Soul just shook his head again.

"You don't know that Rivet, but what I do know is that Arrow is right everyone deserves a second chance no matter what they have done." Soul said with his arms crossed.

"Come on Soul think how we feel right now I mean during that week I dumped Rarity and made her cry I'm sorry but, I can't forgive someone for making me do that." Clyde said with a serious face.

Rivet and Swift nodded in agreement, Soul just sighed and looked over to Artemis who was walking over to another table.

"I should have seen that coming, I knew they wouldn't be happy with it. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now." Artemis thought as he walked over to another table to eat, but as he did he bumped into a familiar pale blue skinned girl.

"Oh I'm sorry." Artemis said.

The girl turns around to face Artemis. "No it's fine this place is a little live- Oh hey Arrow." The girl said with a smile.

"Oh hey um.. Mystery Mint right?" Artemis asked. "I'm glad you remember me." Mint said with a smile.

"How can I forget the girl I knocked to the ground earlier today?" Artemis asked with a smile. They both laughed and sat down at a table.

"So how was your first day in Canterlot High?" Mint asked.

"Well other than me yelling at a bunch of students at lunch, my day was pretty amazing." Artemis said.

"That's what I wanted to hear Canterlot High is a great school and trust me the longer you stay here the more you're going to love it here." Mint said.

Artemis kept smiling it was good to know people like Mint and Soul were in this school, they look at the positives of things instead of the negatives and that made him happy.

"I'm sure I will the school seems great so far and the people seem nice, well some of the people." Artemis said saying that last part quietly. Mint had a concerned look on her face.

"What do you mean some? Mint asked.

"Well you see I promised one of the Dazzlings that I would teach her how to sing again and a few of my friends think it's a bad idea." Artemis explained.

Mint looked at him for a minute before speaking up. "Well, I don't see a problem with it, I mean they don't have their power anymore so what's the harm." Mint said.

"Well good too know I got someone else on my side." Artemis said with a smile.

"Hey we forgave Sunset shimmer so I can forgive them and if you need any help getting them to open up a bit more just give me a call."Mint said as she wrote her number on napkin. Artemis took it and smiled.

"Thanks Mint." Artemis said.

"No problem I just want to help." Mint said.

"Alright I'm out of her I promised Aria we'd start her lessons today." Artemis said standing up and walking toward Aria's table.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Mint said waving. Artemis nodded and continued walking. Mint watched him as he walked away and smiled. "Sweet, kind, loyal, caring and cute. Oh please let him be single." Mint prayed.

Artemis walked over to Aria who was talking to..Sunset Shimmer? "I wonder what they are talking about." Artemis thought.

"Hey Aria, are you ready to go?" Artemis asked. Sunset got up and smiled.

"I'll let you two get out of here, I'll see you both later." Sunset said walking back to her friends.

"What were you two talking about?" Artemis asked. Aria looked away.

"None of your business just get your friends so we can go." Aria said.

Artemis surveyed the room, Octavia was talking with Sunset, Diana was with her friends and Vinyl was in DJ mode.

"They look like they are having fun so I'll be teaching you alone today." Artemis said with a smile. Aria shrugged and started to walk out and Artemis followed behind her.

Artemis and Aria took a seat at one of the outside tables. "Ok first off, did you bring any music with you?" Artemis asked. Aria nodded and reached into her bag.

"Here" Aria said giving him two music sheets. Artemis looked over them one of the songs was called 'Under our Spell'. Artemis could tell this was one of the songs that they sang to get the school under their control. The second was called 'Welcome to the Show', Artemis was reading over the lyrics and saw that this song must have been there 'Endgame" so to speak.

"So I'm guessing these are the songs you used in the battle of the bands?" Artemis asked. Aria nodded.

"Welcome to the Show' was the one we used in the final round, it was supposed to be our ace to win, but well you know the rest." Aria said crossing her arms. Artemis nodded and pulled out a music sheet.

"Ok first off sing a scale for me." Artemis said. Aria nodded and began.

"Do Re Mi Fa SOL!" Aria stopped knowing her voice cracked and frowned. "I can't even sing a damn scale without screeching like a banshee." Aria said angrily.

"Calm down Aria these things take time, trust me and don't worry about cracking you'll get past it. Now try again and if you crack just keep going." Artemis said with a smile. Aria looked at him and saw the smile on his face.

"Alright, Do Re Mi Fa SOL LA TI DO!" Aria cringed a bit and looked down in anger.

"Hey what did I say, these things take time just be patient. You're just fine in the beginning meaning that you haven't fully lost your voice, you just need to practice now try again." Artemis said. Aria nodded and began to try again.

30 minutes later

"Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti DO! Ugh I almost had it." Aria said hitting the table in frustration. Artemis was impressed with the progress she had made in such a short time and he smiled.

"Hey you did great, you are almost there give it one more try, but this time I want you to close your eyes." Artemis said. Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"Trust me my mom taught me this exercise." Artemis said. Aria looked skeptical, but complied and closed her eyes.

"Now imagine that you're on a stage no audience, no music, just you the stage and a single spotlight on you." Artemis said.

Aria did as he said and pictured she was on the stage use at the Battle of the Bands, but this time she was alone no crowd, no music just her.

"Now I want you to drown out all distractions the passing cars, the music inside and even my voice, When you have done that take a deep breath and sing the scale one last time." Artemis said.

Aria nodded and went back to her stage. She stayed silent for a few moments before breathing in.

"Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do." Aria then opened her eyes and covered her mouth. Artemis gave her a smile and clapped his hands.

"Well done Miss Blaze." He said. Aria was still in shock before she got up and went over to Artemis gave him a quick hug, but released him after five seconds.

"If you tell anyone I did this I will kill you. Aria said. Artemis smiled and nodded.

"I won't say one word, but we still have more work to do." Artemis said giving her the music sheet he took out a while ago.

"You and me are going to be working on that song for the next few weeks." Artemis said.

Aria looked over the song for a few seconds before speaking.

"Not bad, did you write this? She asked.

"Yea a long time ago, so how about we start this tomorrow after school we can meet in front of the Wondercolt Statue." Artemis said.

"Ok I can do that, look I'm going to head home." Aria said getting up.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, the party is still going on." Artemis said getting up as well.

"Nah I'm not really a party person and beside I can tell a lot of people hate me in there." Aria said crossing her arms. Artemis walked up to her.

"So what that's their problem not yours, don't let other people ruin your good time." Artemis said with a smile. Aria looked at him and put on a small smile.

"You always have to see the brighter side of things don't you?" Aria asked. "

Hey that's just me." Artemis said. Aria nodded.

"I'm still going home though I have an idiot to go take care of and if I know her she probably cooking." Aria said walking away. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked. Aria stopped and turned to him.

"If you call almost burning down the house for a fifth time bad, then yes." With that Aria turned and continued to walk.

Artemis just looked at her walking away and chuckled.

"That girl is really stubborn when she want's to be, but at least I'm getting through to her a bit." Artemis said to himself as he walked back into Sugarcube Corner.

Upon walking in Swift grabbed Artemis by the arm and sat him down with the other guys.

"Ok other than trying to rip my arm off, what's up?" Artemis asked.

The boys looked at one another and Clyde spoke up.

"Look man I know we were a little harsh earlier about you teaching Aria, but we-" Artemis put a hand up and stopped Clyde.

"I get it really I do and I'm sorry that I didn't take your feelings into account. I know you guys probably did some things you aren't proud of during the Battle of the Band and I just pushed that aside, so again I'm sorry really I am." Artemis said looking down.

"It's cool man we were being a little unfair, I mean it was so recent that we didn't just forget about it, but that doesn't mean we can't forgive and forget." Rivet said.

"So we're sorry too and if you want to teach her that's your business not our's. Who know's maybe you can get her and her sisters to change." Swift said with a smile.

Artemis looked at his friends with smiles on their faces especially Soul, he probably had something to do with this.

"Thanks guy, but I can't do that alone I need help with that." Artemis said.

"I don't mind helping them as long as they apologize for what they did." Clyde said Crossing his arms. Artemis nodded.

"That's fair." He said with a smile.

"So are all of us cool?" Soul asked.

"Who said that we weren't?" Artemis asked with a smile.

The other boys smiled and continued to enjoy the party.

TimeSkip

The party ended and everyone started to leave, only Artemis, Diana, Vinyl, Octavia, The Humane six and Soul's group remained.

"Pinkie this party was so cool Thank you." Diana said hugging Pinkie.

"No problem Diana, it's my job to make every new student feel welcome and what better way to do that then with a huge party." Pinkie said with a huge smile.

Diana smiled back and nodded. Artemis looked over to his sister and smiled knowing she was happy.

"Your sister really sweet Artemis." Rarity said sitting on Clyde's lap.

"Thanks usually she's really shy around new people, but when she gets to know them better she starts acting like her usual self, I just hope her new friends treat her right." Artemis said.

"Hey you don't have to worry about that Arrow, Scootaloo is my little sister and she knows how to behave...to an extent." Swift said with a smile.

"He's right you have nothing to worry about darling, Sweetie Belle is well behaved young lady." Rarity said proudly.

"And Applebloom is a joy to have around I should know." Applejack said with a smile. Artemis felt better knowing that Diana's friends were related to his.

"Thanks, good to know she's in good hands. Well I'm heading out, come on Diana let's go home." Artemis said getting up.

"Aww not now I wanna stay with Pinkie." Diana whinned.

"We live right next door to her remember?" Artemis asked. Just then Artemis was pulled by his arm by Swift leading him away from the others.

"What is with you trying to pull my arm off?" Artemis asked, but Swift ignored it.

"You live next door to Pinkie?" Swift asked. Artemis just sighed.

"Yes I live next to Pinkie." Artemis said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Swift asked franticly.

"You never asked." Artemis said walking back over to the group leaving Swift with a slacked jaw.

"Come on Diana, Mom is probably wondering where we are." Artemis said. Diana pouted and began to walk to the door.

"Fine." Diana said.

"Aww she's so cute when she pouts." Pinkie said. Everyone laughed, while Diana just crossed her arms and continued to pout.

"Alright little sis let's go, you all have a good night." Artemis said as he and Diana waved goodbye.

Everyone said goodbye to the two as they walked out. "You have a good time?" Artemis asked.

"You bet I did, I love our school, I love the people and I love this city." Diana declared. Artemis chuckled.

"Well I bet mom will want to hear all about it when we get home." Artemis said with a smile.

"Well what are we waiting for, race you home." Diana said beginning to run.

"Hey no fair, get back here." Artemis said running after his little sister.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been about 2 months since Aria began her lessons with Artemis and she has been improving alot since her first lesson at Sugarcube Corner. Things at Canterlot high are also going well, Artemis is really enjoying the school's music program and enjoying hanging out with his old and new friends.

It was lunch time and Artemis was sitting with Octavia and Vinyl.

"So you two got any plans this weekend." Artemis asked.

"Me and the band have concerts this weekend." Octavia said.

"And I have a few gigs this weekend." Vinyl said scratching her head.

"So that just means another boring weekend for me." Artemis said with a small smile.

"Why don't you hang out with Aria and her sisters?" Octavia asked.

"They already have plans to go somewhere this weekend." Artemis said looking down.

"Sorry bro, wish we weren't so busy." Vinyl said.

"It's fine I got mom and Diana, I'm sure they don't have plans." Artemis said with a smile.

 _Timeskip_

"What do you mean your two are going away?" Artemis said watching his mom and sister packing there bags.

"Me and your sister are going to have a girls weekend Artemis, it's not that big a deal." Selene said.

"Yeah me and mom barely hang out anymore, so we planned a spa weekend together." Diana said as she finished packing.

"And you didn't bother to tell me thanks a lot." Artemis said crossing his arms. Selene finished packing and turned to Artemis.

"This our way of telling you, plus you get the house to yourself till Sunday night. Also, I made sure to make you enough food to last you till we get back." Selene said with a smile.

"Well I guess that's a little better." Artemis said with a small smile, but keeping his arms crossed.

"Good, Diana are you ready yo go?" Selene asked.

"Yup, Let's go." Diana said grabbing her bag and running to the car.

"That girl needs to calm down" Artemis said with a chuckle.

"She's just excited, alright we'll see you Sunday." Selene said grabbing her bag and giving Artemis a hug.

"Have fun." Artemis said hugging her back.

"We will." Selene said breaking the hug. She then got into the car with Diana and began to drive off. Artemis closed the front door and went to the living room to sit down.

"Ugh now what am I supposed to do, Well I could go to the mall, like I said I have nothing else better to do." Artemis thought. He then got up grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out the door.

 _Timeskip_

Artemis arrived at the mall and began to walk around. "Let's see should I head to the food court or the Gamestop, well that's a no brainer." Artemis thought as he began to walk to the food court. Once he got there he went to Subway and got a ham and cheese sub with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and no mayo.

"Hello delicious." Artemis said as he was about to take a bite, but before he could someone bumped into him and make him drop his sub. Artemis kneeled down and looked at his now ruined sub.

"Why must the good die young." Artemis said sadly.

"Oh Trixie is so sorry." Artemis looked up to see Trixie oddly enough with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's fine I can always buy another one." Artemis said getting up.

"Allow me it's the least Trixie can do." Trixie said pulling out her wallet. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on , the others said Trixie was a boastful jerk, so why is she offering to buy me a new sub?" Artemis thought to himself.

"I can't let you do that." Artemis said. "No really it's fine Trixie was in a rush to Gamestop there's a sale all games are 50% off." Trixie said. Artemis's eyes widened.

"Then what are we standing here for, let's go." Artemis said as he started to walk to Gamestop.

"Hold on what about you sub?" Trixie asked.

"Later, right now we have to get to the store before all the good games are taken." Artemis said. Trixie didn't argue and followed Artemis.

"Oh sorry I'm Artemis by the way, but just call me Arrow." He said with a smile.

"Beatrix Lulamoon, but Trixie is fine." She said smiling back.

"Don't you mean The Great and Powerful Trixie?" Artemis asked. Trixie shook her head.

"That's just my stage name I know I say it all time, but that's only because I want to feel like I'm important." Trixie said.

"Why do you need to feel important?" Artemis asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Trixie said looking down. Artemis looked at her concerned, but didn't push the subject.

Artemis and Trixie arrived at Gamestop to only see that it was packed.

"Are you serious right now?" Trixie said annoyed.

"Well all the games are 50% off, you shouldn't be that surprised." Artemis said.

"Aww you got to be kidding me?" Artemis and Trixie looked over to see a guy with black hair that was almost the color of obsidian, his eye color was crimson to almost ruby based color, his skin was close as you could say as brown as a mountain wolf. He was wearing blackish-gray jeans, a blue and green striped hoodie and black and purple sneakers.

"I come here all the way from Trottingham for the sale and the place is already packed." The guy said angrily.

"Well that guy over there seems to share your pain Trixie." Artemis said with a smirk.

"I guess so and he came all the way from Trottingham." Trixie said. Just the Artemis remembered something.

"Hold on, isn't there another Gamestop on the other side of the mall?" Artemis asked. Trixie's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh you're right, hurry let's go Trixie will not be denied Fallout 4." Trixie said pulling his arm.

"Hold on a minute." Artemis said walking over to the guy from earlier. The guy looks over to see Artemis walking over to him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked.

"Actually I was going to tell you that there is another Gamestop on the other side of the mall, me and my friend over there are on our way over there, you want to come with us?" Artemis asked.

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so, but please don't use that word" He said looking away. Artemis tilted his head a bit.

"What word?" He asked confused.

"Friend." The boy said in a sad tone. Artemis looked at the boy with a concerned.

"Why not and why do you sound so sad?" Artemis asked.

"I will give you a little food for thought, what would you do if your so-call 'friends' betray you and only use you to get a head, then you will understand." The boy said angrily.

Artemis widened his eyes, but quickly composed himself. "I understand just fine, but let me tell you something, not every person is like that, you may think you're alone right now, but one day you'll find real friends." Artemis said. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Yea that will be the day." He said. Artemis shook his head.

"The world is a big and vast place and it works in mysterious ways, so I guarantee someday you will meet true friends who will never leave you. No matter who you are there isn't anyone born into this world to be alone." Artemis said. Trixie was shocked by his words, she had never heard anyone but the Rainbooms talk like that. The boy looked down.

"You may be right, it's a lot of personal problems you know?" He said. Artemis smiled at the boy.

"I understand really, look I think we go off on the wrong foot here, The name's Artemis nice the meet you." Artemis said holding down his hand. The boy Was reluctant at first he took Artemis's hand and began to shake.

"Tiberious Silverfang." The boy now known as Tiberious said.

"Well Tiberious this is Trixie." Artemis said. Tiberious turned to Trixie who smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Trixie said with a smile. Tiberious nodded.

"Well then how about we get to the other Gamestop before it get's packed it there too." Artemis said smiling.

"Agreed as Trixie said she will not be denied Fallout 4." Trixie declared.

"Well then come on Allons-y." Artemis said leading the way.

Upon arriving, Artemis, Trixie and Tiberious were very lucky seeing as the other Gamestop was surprisingly empty.

"Wow I expected a few people to be here at least." Artemis said.

"Hey that just means we don't have to wait in line now." Trixie said with a smile.

"She's right now let's get our games before people start showing up." Tiberious said walking in. Trixie and Artemis nodded and followed him in.

"'Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon', finally you're all mine." Artemis said. Trixie looked over at him.

"You play the mystery dungeon games?" She asked holding Fallout 4 and Batman: Arkham Knight in her hand.

"Yea, but I'm more a fan of the main series games though, hey where's Tiberious?" Artemis asked looking around. Trixie also looked around and spotted him at the register.

"There he is." Trixie said pointing at him.

"He can't be done yet can he?" Artemis asked. Trixie shrugged.

"Come on I got what I wanted." Artemis said. Trixie nodded and followed Artemis to the register.

"Thank you have a good day." The cashier said. Tiberious nodded.

"Hey are you finished?" Trixie asked.

"Yea I am, thanks for the help later." With that Tiberious left the store.

"Nice guy, but he's a bit of a downer." Trixie said.

"He just has a hard time trusting people, I could tell he was hurting a bit." Artemis said.

"Hmm come on Arrow let's pay for these and get something to eat." Trixie said smile.

"Sure why not." Artemis said. The two paid for their games and headed to the food court. But just as soon as they were about to leave some random guy just ran into them. He had fair white skin, spiky hairdo (like the ones from anime),Underneath are blue eyes, blue headphones around his neck, light-blue checkered unbuttoned polo with a white shirt inside that has a treble clef symbol in the middle, black pants and black jay's.

"Hey I'm not some random guy, the name is Treble Mix." The guy known a Treble say yelling to the sky. Artemis and Trixie looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not crazy Cosmic." Treble said once again talking to the sky.

"Ok Trixie thinks this guy's lost it." Trixie whispered getting a little freaked out.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to run into you guys, I heard about the sale and I wanted to get some games." Treble said getting up. Artemis got up as well.

"No harm done." Artemis said dusting himself off.

"Yea it's fine um question, why were looking up to the sky and talking?" Trixie asked.

"Oh I was talking to the author of this story." Treble answered. Trixie and Artemis were very confused now.

"What author, what story?" Artemis asked.

"Cosmic he's the one who created you and he is currently writing a story of how you and Aria Blaze get together." Treble said with a smile. Artemis blushed a bit.

"Whoa there pal there is nothing between me and Aria and how do you even know her I've never see you a CHS before." Artemis said defensively.

"Neither have I, Are you a transfer student?" Trixie asked.

"No but I will be next semester, now if you'll excuse me I have games to buy. Oh and Tell Pinkie I'm ready for our little confrontation later on" Treble said walking past the two. Artemis and Trixie just stared at the boy with confused looks on their faces.

"That guy is crazy and what was that stuff about you and Aria Blaze getting together?" Trixie asked.

"Heck if I know, but I will say this he was entertaining." Artemis chuckled.

"Trixie can't argue with that, Can we go eat now?" Trixie asked. Artemis nodded and they both proceeded to the Food court.

 _TimeSkip_

"Alright one ham and cheese sub with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and no mayo, Just like Trixie promised." Trixie said giving Artemis his new sub.

"Thank you Trixie, but I told you I could have bought my own." Artemis said.

"And Trixie told you it's no problem besides, I need an excuse to go to Subway." Trixie said holding her sub and smiling. Artemis chuckled.

"Come on there's a table over her." Artemis said pointing at an empty table. Trixie nodded and followed Artemis to the table. The two sat down and began to eat.

"So Trixie tell me how is being stage magician?" Artemis asked. Trixie stopped eating and frowned a bit.

"Well to be honest it's not all it's cracked up to be." Trixie said.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"What Trixie means is at first it was fun, but now it's a bit boring. Trixie likes entertaining others, but not if they think Trixie's doing it to be a boastful jerk." Trixie said a bit irritated. Artemis gave her a concerned look.

"Well from how you're acting now you don't seem like a boastful jerk." Artemis said.

"Thanks, but not a lot of people see to think that way and Trixie hate's that. Trixie just wants to entertain people not to make them think that she's better than them, but Trixie's acted the role of "The Great and Powerful Trixie" for so long that Trixie unconsciously started acting like that in everyday life." Trixie said taking a bite out of her sub.

"Is that why you speak in third person all the time." Artemis asked.

"Yes and Trixie hates it, UGH Trixie's done and said so many bad things to people during her time at CHS." Trixie said holding her head. Artemis put his sub down and looked at Trixie.

"Look Trixie I may have just gotten here two months ago and I don't know what you've been through, but I can tell that what a lot of people say about you isn't true. I mean you and I have been hanging out all day and you don't seem like boastful jerk at all, you're actually a kind person to me." Artemis said. Trixie smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot Arrow." Trixie said.

"Hey, what are friends for." Artemis said finishing his sub. He then looked at his watch and it was 8:30.

"Wow, time really does fly." Artemis thought "Well I'm heading out it's getting late." Artemis said getting up.

"Yea your right my parents must be wondering where I am." Trixie said also getting up. Artemis stared at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"You just said I." He said with a smile. Trixie put a hand to her mouth, she hadn't referred to herself as 'I' in a long time.

"See you're making progress already." Artemis said.

"I guess so, but I think that was just a fluke it probably won't happen again." Trixie said.

"You do realize you just did it again right?" Artemis asked with a smirk. Trixie covered her mouth again.

"I don't get it." Trixie said confused.

"Hmm...Trixie tell me, have you ever talked to anyone about this before?" Artemis asked. Trixie thought about this for a bit before speaking.

"No I haven't, to be honest you're the only person that I've talked to about this." She said.

"Well, maybe you just needed someone to vent to." Artemis said smiling. Trixie smiled back at him.

"You may be right, I'll just consider this a first step." Trixie said. Artemis nodded.

"Guess I'll see you later then?" Trixie asked.

"Of course you will, we're friends right?" Artemis asked smiling.

"Yea I guess we are, alright I'll see you on Monday." Trixie said.

"Ok see ya." With that both Artemis and Trixie left the table.

"I don't get why everyone says she's a horrible person, she actually really cool." Artemis thought to himself.

 _TimeSkip_

"Well I guess today wasn't so boring after all." Artemis said opening the door to his house. As he walked in he went straight to the living room where...

"HI ARROW!" Pinkie yelled as she was sitting on the couch watching TV. Artemis nearly had a heart attack from Pinkie's outburst and sudden appearance.

"p...p.. Pinkie, w.. w... what are you doing in my house?" Artemis stuttered.

"I wanted to see what your house looked like from the inside, you've lived next door to me for 2 months now and I've never seen the inside of your house." Pinkie said with a smile.

"And you couldn't just text me and ask to come over?" Artemis asked.

"I did text you, check your phone." Pinkie said. Artemis took his phone out of his pocket and saw that there were 50 messages from Pinkie, 2 messages from Octavia and 1 message from Aria.

"Oops sorry Pinkie." Artemis said rubbing the back of his head.

"Aww don't worry about it, you were probably busy no big deal." Pinkie said smiling. Artemis smiled back, but it when faded when he realized something.

"Um Pinkie, how did you get into my house?" Artemis asked.

"Oh I got in through the bathroom window." Pinkie said nonchalantly. Artemis was about to say something about that, but he decided against.

"Well since you here you want to help me with dinner?" Artemis asked.

"Sure just hold on." Pinkie said going over to the living room closet and when she opened it Swift fell out of it.

"Pinkie how long were you going to keep me in there...Oh hi Arrow." Swift said waving.

"Pinkie, Swift, Wha... you...how...You know what it's Pinkie Pie don't question it." Artemis said giving up. Swift then got up.

"Sorry pal I couldn't stop her." Swift said.

"It's fine really anyway, you both want to join me for dinner?" Artemis asked.

"Sure being in that closet did make me hungry." Swift said with a smile.

"Then let's eat, oh and Arrow you should probably check that message you got from Aria." Pinkie said as she and Swift made there way to the kitchen.

" _How does she do it_?" Artemis asked himself as he took out his phone and looked at the message from Aria.

" _Hey, do you think we can go over the new song tomorrow_?" The message said. Artemis raised an eyebrow and messaged her back.

" _I thought you and your sisters had plan this weekend_."

" _Well apparently Adagio has plans with Daemon, so me and Sonata are free this weekend_." Artemis thought about this and smiled.

" _Why don't you bring Sonata with you tomorrow_?" Artemis typed back. He waited a good minute before she replied back.

" _Do I have too, may I remind you Sonata's an idiot_."

" _Come on Ari stop being so mean to her and besides I bet she has nothing else better to do_."

" _Ugh fine I'll bring her tomorrow_." Artemis smiled.

" _Great, how about you guys come over for breakfast?_."

" _Sure I'll see you tomorrow then goodnight_ "

" _Alright goodnight_." With that Artemis put his phone in his pocket and went into the kitchen to help Pinkie and Swift with dinner. When he got in there though both Swift and Pinkie were covered in ketchup and mustard.

"Um... we can explain." Pinkie and Swift said with a sheepish smiles. Artemis just shook his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis got up early Saturday morning and began to make breakfast for Aria and Sonata.

"I hope they like Pancakes." Artemis said making a third stack of Chocolate chip pancakes. He then brought the Pancake stacks to the table and just as he did there was a knock at the door.

"Wow they're early." Artemis said as he walked to the door. He opened the door to see a smiling Sonata and a bored Aria.

"Morning Arrow." Sonata said giving him a bear hug.

"Good morning to you too." Artemis said trying to ignore the pain of the hug.

"Sonata get off of him." Aria said annoyed. Sonata did as she was told and let go.

"She's fine Aria, anyway come on in I got breakfast ready." Artemis said. Sonata smiled and walked inside, while Aria just rolled her eyes and followed.

"Yay pancakes." Sonata cheered as she went to the table and began to eat.

"Well looks like someone like pancakes just as much as tacos." Artemis said with a smile. Sonata smiled back and nodded. Aria then tapped Artemis on the shoulder.

"While she's eating, can we get to work?" She asked.

"But what about the pancakes?" Artemis asked. Aria rolled her eyes.

"Ugh they'll be hear when we're done, now come on." Aria said getting annoyed.

"Alright, alright calm down Ari, let's go to the living room." Artemis said as he began to walk. Aria nodded and followed. Sonata watched to leave and smiled deviously.

"More for me." Sonata grabbing the other stacks of pancakes. Artemis and Aria made there way to the living room and sat down.

"Music or no music." Artemis asked opening his laptop.

"Music." Aria said pulling out a water bottle. Artemis nodded and pulled up the music file on his laptop.

"Alright ready when you are." Artemis said smiling.

"I'm ready go." Aria said. Artemis nodded and pressed play.

 **A/N:** Search for 'Sorairo Days' by Geekyfansubs.

As the music began, Aria closed her eyes and took deep breath before starting to sing.

 _Listen up: what can you hear?_

 _Does my voice simply disappear,_

 _Sucked away into the void, so empty and so dark?_

 _If there is more to this world,_

 _Then I can be can be certain at last_

 _That this drive burning within_

 _Has some role to fulfill_

 _I was crushed by the longing welling up inside_

 _And I had just surrendered_

 _Without having touched the air above the ground or the endless sky_

 _So I began to run_

 _Because I feel it, even now,_

 _These sensations overflowing in the beating of my heart_

 _I say Carpe Diem_

 _As I am reaching for my goal_

 _We'll create our own tomorrows 'till this world is finally whole_

 _The answer I have found_

 _Will always burn within my soul_

Aria took a quick glance at Artemis and saw that he was smiling at her. Aria smiled a bit, but it quickly disappeared when she realized what she was doing. She then put her focus back on the song.

 _Time goes on, nothing will last_

 _I will not hold onto the past_

 _I cannot waver again because I am afraid_

 _No more doubt, no more regret_

 _No more things to make me forget_

 _That I am destined for more, and it's all in my hands_

 _I have travelled so far and learned so many things_

 _By following your shadow_

 _And now I can see that it is only me who can seize my fate_

 _I listened to your words, and I can hear them even now_

 _'Cause they echo in this memory that I hold deep in my heart_

 _I've found the reason why, and I just know it's here to stay:_

 _I was born into this world so I could cherish every day_

 _The answer I have found_

 _Will never ever go away_

Artemis was very impressed with Aria and how much progress she has made. " _She really is amazing and her voice is incredible_." Artemis thought. As the music played, Artemis looked at Aria she had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. This caused Artemis to stared and blush a bit. " _Wow I never actually realized how cute Aria is, Probably because she threatens me every day, but seeing her look so peaceful she's actually really beautiful_." Artemis thought still blushing.

 _All these truths revealed themselves in a way that was so natural and warm_

 _Those precious days of youth haven't yet come to end, and they will return_

 _So I began to run_

 _Because I feel it, even now,_

 _These sensations overflowing in the beating of my heart_

 _I say Carpe Diem_

 _As I am reaching for my goal_

 _We'll create our own tomorrows 'till this world is finally whole_

 _The answer I have found_

 _Will always burn within my soul_

As the song ended, Aria opened her eyes and saw Artemis staring at her. "Something wrong." Aria asked. Artemis snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"Um ..n-no nothing's wrong." Artemis said turning his head away. Aria raised an eyebrow at this, she had never seen Artemis act like this before and why was his face red. Artemis then turned back to her and smiled.

"You were great and I can't believe you got this song down in only a few weeks." He said.

"Well I have good teachers." Aria said taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Well it's good to know I'm doing a good job." Artemis said.

"Oh I was talking about Vinyl and Octavia." Aria said bluntly. Artemis fell off the couch after hearing that causing Aria to laugh.

"Oh haha very funny." Artemis said not amused. Aria continued to laugh.

"You bet it is." She said. Artemis got up and started walking out of the living room.

"I'm going to eat." Artemis said pouting. Aria stopped laughing and followed Artemis only to bump into him.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Aria asked. Artemis didn't responed he just stood there. Aria went around him to see his eyes widened and mouth open.

"What is wrong with you?" Aria asked but once again no answer. Aria was getting irritated, she didn't like being ignored and Artemis not answering her was not helping. So Aria raised her hand and smacked Artemis out of his trance.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK ARIA!?" Artemis yelled. Aria glared at him.

"You were frozen in place and you didn't answer me when I asked you what was wrong." Aria said with her arms crossed. Artemis's face softened.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." Artemis said looking down.

"Whatever now, what made you freeze up?" Aria asked again. Artemis pointed to the table, Aria turned to the table only to see the plates on the table empty and Sonata with her head down sleeping.

"And you said they weren't going anywhere." Artemis whined. Aria walked over to the table and slammed her had on it.

"SONATA DUSK YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Aria yelled. Sonata jumped out of her seat and landed on the floor hitting her head.

"Ouchy my head hurts." Sonata says rubbing her head.

"I don't care, why did you eat our pancakes?" Aria asked.

"Well you two were in the living room and your pancakes were getting cold, it would have been a shame to let perfectly good pancakes get cold." Sonata said with a smile. Aria's left eye twitched and Sonata's response, while Artemis just nodded his head.

"I can see where you coming from Sonata, to be honest I would do the same thing." Artemis said smiling back at her.

"Thank you Arrow, I'm glad someone understands." Sonata said.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Aria said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Come on Aria don't be like that, we could always make more." Artemis said.

"What do you mean we?" Aria said with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean you and I can make more." Artemis said smile. Aria gave him a deadpanned stare.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that." Aria said with her arms crossed.

"Come on Aria, what's the harm in helping me out?" Artemis said.

"Well for one I've never cooked anything in my entire life, I've always had people cook for me." Aria said.

"Is that it, I can teach you making pancakes is so easy even Diana can do it." Artemis said. Aria just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh fine, but don't start complaining if I mess something up." Aria said.

"Don't worry I won't, Sonata you can watch TV in the living room the remote is on the couch." Artemis said. Sonata smiled and ran into the living room.

"I'm sorry, but your sister is adorable." Artemis said with a smile. Aria sighs.

"Yea she is, but she's annoying as all hell." Aria said.

"No she's not, no come on let's make our pancakes Allons-y." Artemis said walking toward the kitchen.

"Stop saying that." Aria said.

"Not happening." Artemis said. Aria groaned as she followed Artemis into the kitchen. Just as she walked in something landed on head covering her face.

"I'd put that on if I were you, if you really never cooked before than thing are probably going to get messy for you." Artemis said. Aria uncovered her face and saw that it was an apron on her head.

"Do I have to wear this?" Aria asked.

"If you don't want to get flour on your clothes, yes." Artemis said.

"Fine." Aria said putting on the apron and for some reason Artemis was snickering. Aria then looked at the apron to see that it was pink and covered in red hearts.

"You better switch aprons with me now." Aria said with a glare.

"Aww but you look so cute." Artemis said trying to hold back his laughter.

"I don't do cute." Aria said crossing her arms.

"That's not true with or without the apron you're still cute Aria." Artemis said smiling. Aria was taken aback by this and she started to blush a bit.

"You're just kidding right?" Aria asked.

"Why would I kid about something about that?" Artemis asked grabbing a few eggs from the fridge.

"Well even before our defeat at the Battle of the Bands, Adagio and Sonata have always gotten the attention of people even without using magic and when it came to me everyone just saw me as a scary punk rocker chick or a girl with nothing but a gloomy personality." Aria said looking down.

"I thought that was the image you were building or yourself." Artemis said.

"That's because I started believing it, so if everyone says I'm a scary and gloomy punk rock chick then why shouldn't I play the part." Aria said crossing her arms.

"Well if you want my opinion, I think the "Punk Rock" look works for you and you're not scary to me." Artemis said smiling. Aria was once a again forced to stare at the boy in front of her for a few seconds.

"I can understand why your sisters get all of attention, Sonata's adorable and Adagio is well...Adagio." Aria smiled a bit at that comment.

"Yea I keep hearing so many people saying how cute Sonata is or how sexy Adagio is. I guess I'm a little jealous of them...if you tell anyone I said that your dead." Aria said cracking her knuckles. Artemis put his hands up defensively.

"I won't I promise, I just didn't expect you to say that. I mean what do you have to be jealous of, your just as beautiful as you sisters if not more than them." Artemis said unconsciously while whisking the pancake batter. He then blushed and stopped whisking after realizing what he said and turned to Aria, she wasn't doing any better. Aria was completely frozen in place after what she had heard and her face was as red as an apple. The two just kept staring at each other, both having different thoughts in their heads.

 _"Did he really just call me beautiful? No no no , he couldn't really have meant that, could he? No no he was just trying to make me feel better, I mean come on who in their right mind would say that to me? But what if he did mean it?"_ Aria thought.

 _"Oh man, why did I have to go and say that? I mean it's not like I didn't mean it I do, she really is and I just want her to know that. Oh man this is so bad, she's probably going to hit me now."_ Artemis thought. As the two kept staring at each other, Sonata walked in and saw the two staring at each other.

"Ari, Arrow, are you two ok?" Sonata asked. Aria and Artemis snapped out of their thoughts and turned to Sonata.

"Huh..what did you Sonata?" Artemis said looking away from Aria. Aria did the same and turned her head.

"I was wondering if you two were ok, you both were staring at each other for a while and your faces were red." Sonata said. Artemis and Aria blushed again.

"See you guys are doing it again." Sonata said.

"Um..Sonata how about you and Aria go and watch TV, I'll take care of breakfast." Artemis said turning back to the pancake batter.

"Um.. Ok Come on Ari- Oh I love that apron Aria." Sonata said with a smile. Aria stopped blushing and glared at Sonata.

"Oh shut up." She said taking off the apron and walking out with Sonata. Artemis took a sigh of relief and started whisking the batter.

 _"Artemis Arrow you are such an idiot."_ Artemis said to himself. Back in the living room, Aria was sitting on the couch, while Sonata was laying on her stomach on the floor.

"Ari, are you ok?" Sonata asked looking back at her sister.

"Sonata just watch TV ok." Aria said not even looking at her sister. Sonata shrugged her shoulders and turns back to the TV. Aria then put a hand on her head.

 _"Aria you idiot, why did you freeze up like that?"_ Aria thought to herself. Sonata knew something was wrong with Aria and Artemis and she really wanted know what it was. She did had a hunch though.

 _"Hmm maybe I should talk to Dagi about this."_ Sonata thought.

After about ten minutes, Artemis walked into the living room. "Pancakes are done and Sonata no you can't have anymore, you already ate three stacks and I don't want you getting a stomach ache." Artemis said.

"Aww no fair." Sonata whined. Aria then got up.

"No what not fair is that you ate all of our pancakes while we were practicing." Aria said glaring at Sonata.

"Who's fault is that, you're the one who wanted to practice instead of eating first." Sonata said sticking her tongue out at Aria. Aria was about to either about to hit Sonata in the head or put her in a headlock, but before she could do anything Artemis got in between the two sisters.

"Ok you two need to stop, I don't understand you two are sisters and you shouldn't be arguing like this." Artemis said. Aria just crossed her arms and went to the table to eat, Sonata just looked down with a frown. Artemis then ruffled Sonata's hair and she looked up to see Artemis smiling at her.

"Sorry" She said in a sad tone.

"You shouldn't be saying that to me." Artemis said.

"I doubt she want's to talk to me right now." Sonata said.

"Then let me talk to her first and then you can apologize." Artemis said. Sonata nodded. Artemis then walked to the table and sat down.

"Aria-" "I don't want to hear it." Aria said cutting Artemis off.

"Come on Aria you two shouldn't be fighting like that, why do you both act like that?" Artemis asked with concern.

"It's because she's an idiot that's why." Aria said angrily.

"Aria I don't understand why your so mean to her, do you really hate her that much?" Artemis said. Aria stopped eating and gave Artemis a death glare.

"Don't you ever say that again, you have no idea how I feel about her and you wouldn't understand." Aria said.

"Then explain it to me, why do you treat Sonata so badly all the time?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis just drop it." Aria said holding both sides of her head.

"No this is important, why do you treat her so badly?" Artemis asked again.

"I DON'T KNOW OK!" Aria yelled as she slammed her fist on the table.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Artemis asked. Aria then put her head down on the table

"I mean I don't know, Sonata is my little sister and I do love her but..." Aria didn't finish her sentence.

"Aria, when did you start acting like this?" Artemis asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Aria lifted her head.

"I...I guess it stared when we were first banished here, I was so angry that I took all my anger out on her and it didn't help that we lost at the Battle of the Bands." Aria said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Look I think you should talk to Sonata and I mean really talk to her. She really does care about you Aria trust me she does." Artemis said smiling at her. Aria looked at him for a few seconds and sighed.

"Yea you're right and...sorry." Aria said turning her head. Artemis smiled at placed a hand on hers.

"It's fine, now go talk to your sister." Artemis said. Aria was about to get up, but stop when a thought came into her head and she turned her head to Artemis.

"Um... Arrrow, did you mean what you said earlier?" Aria asked blushing a bit. Artemis knew exactly what she was talking about and blushed.

"Of course I meant it, why would I lie about something like that?" Artemis asked her. Aria turned her head away and smiled a bit.

"Thanks" She said as she walked into the living room. Artemis just sat there looking at the girl walking away and his heart was beating faster than normal.

 _"Oh boy."_ He thought to himself. Aria walked in to the living room to see Sonata sitting on the couch with a frown on her face.

"Hey Nata." Aria said. Sonata looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You haven't called me that in years." Sonata said shocked. Aria then took a seat next to Sonata and ruffled her head.

"Look Sonata, I'm... sorry for treating you so badly." Aria said looking down. Sonata gave Aria a worried look and put a hand on her forehead for a few seconds.

"Are you feeling ok Ari?" Sonata asked. Aria just rolled her eyes and took Sonata's hand off her head.

"I'm fine and I mean it I'm sorry for treating so badly the past few years." Aria said.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm the one who keeps starting these fights, you're right I am an idiot." Sonata said looking down. Aria then felt a sharp pain in her heart after hearing that and did something unexpected she pulled Sonata into a hug.

"Sonata Dusk you are not an idiot, you're just curious and a bit naïve. Listen I know I haven't best big sister to you the past few years and I've said some terrible things to you that I can never take back. I was just so angry when we got sent here that I started taking my anger out on you, look I don't want you to think I hate you because I don't. You're my little sister Nata and I love you." Aria said with a small smile. Sonata couldn't believe what she just heard, she then hugged Aria with tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Please tell me you really mean this, This isn't a joke is it, please tell me you really really mean this." Sonata sobbed. Aria looked at her sister with wide eyes before a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I mean it, I swear I mean it. I'm so sorry for hurting you so badly and I promise I'll treat you better." Aria said hugging her back.

"For realsies?" Sonata choked out.

"Yea for realsies." Aria said. Sonata began to cry, but she was happy and so was Aria. Unknown to the two sisters, Artemis was leaning against a wall and smiling.

"Good job Ari." He said to himself.

 _TimeSkip_

Sonata had fallen asleep in Aria's arms after they had their little talk and Aria looked at her with a small smile.

"Hey you ok?" Aria turned to see Arrow walking over and taking a seat next to her.

"Yea I'm fine, to be honest I feel a lot much better." Aria said.

"That's good you seem a lot more relaxed." Artemis said with a smile.

"I feel more relaxed, but I think she feels better than I do." Aria said looking at Sonata who was sleeping like a baby.

"She really is adorable." Artemis said.

"Yea she is." Aria said smiling.

"You still have her beat though." Artemis said unconsciously. Aria blushed and turned her head, while Artemis did the same thing.

"Sorry." Artemis said not turning his head.

"I.. It's... fine really, I don't mind." Aria said but then regretted it. "Why did I just say that?" Aria thought to herself. Before anything else could be said Aria phone rang.

"Hello...yes me and Nata are fine...Yes I just called her Nata...ok we'll be home in a few minutes...ok bye." Aria hung up her phone and stood up.

"You heading out?" Artemis asked.

"Yea Adagio wants us home for dinner." Aria said grabbing her bag.

"Here I'll take the bag and you wake up Sonata." Artemis said taking the bag from her. Aria nodded and walked over to Sonata.

"Nata.. Nata wake up it's time to go." Aria said shaking her sister. Sonata's eyes slowly opened.

"Huh.. oh hi Ari, what's up?" Sonata asked half asleep.

"Come on Nata, we're going home." Aria said. Sonata rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"Ok let's go." She said in a happy tone. Aria and Artemis smiled at the girl and chuckled a bit.

"I'll walk you two to your car." Artemis said as he began to walk to the front door. The two girls nodded and followed him. The three made it to the car and Artemis put the bag in the back seat.

"Thanks Arrow and I mean for everything." Aria said.

"Hey what are friends for." Artemis said with a smile. Sonata then ran up and gave Artemis a hug.

"Yea thanks today was great." Sonata said smiling. Aria just rolled her eyes and got into the car. Sonata saw this and broke the hug.

"Artemis can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure what is it?" Artemis asked.

"Do you like my sister?" Sonata asked.

"Of course I do, you know that." Artemis said with his arms crossed.

"No I mean do you have feelings for her?" Sonata clarified. Artemis's heart started beating fast and he began to blush.

"I.. um... well.. " Artemis couldn't give a straight answer because he didn't know.

"You do don't you?" Sonata asked getting excited. Artemis's heart started beating faster.

"I... I don't know, I mean." Artemis said turning away.

"Then why is your face red?" Sonata asked. Artemis really didn't know what to say, lucky for him Aria saved him and honked the car horn.

"Come on Sonata, Adagio is waiting for us." Aria said.

"Coming, look if you do like her that's a good thing because I think she likes you too." Sonata said as she got into the car. Aria and Sonata waved goodbye and drove off. Artemis watched them drive off and walked back into his house. He went up to his room and literally dropped onto his bed face first.

"I thinks she likes you too." Those words kept repeating themselves over and over again in Artemis head and every time he heard it his heart beat would increase. He then came to at this point an undeniable conclusion.

 _"I think I have a crush Aria Blaze.. oh boy._


	9. Chapter 9

"What's with all the Decorations?" Artemis asked walking into the school with Octavia and Vinyl. There were pumpkins, paper leaves, and other decorations all around the school and some students were still putting some up.

"Oh that's right you don't know, the Fall Formal is this month and it's a really big deal around here." Vinyl said with a smile.

"The Fall Formal, I think Clyde mentioned something about that. Isn't it some sort of dance?" Artemis asked.

"That's right bro, and everyone is really excited for it. I just hope nothing bad happens this time." Octavia said.

"Octy don't tempt Murphy please." Artemis said.

"I'm just saying, I want to have a nice night with my friends nothing more nothing less." Octavia said with her arms crossed. Artemis nodded with a smile and looked at one of the posters.

"It's girls choice?" Artemis asked. Octavia and Vinyl looked at the poster as well as were a bit shocked.

"Wow didn't see that coming, you better watch out Arrow." Vinyl said with a smirk. Octavia giggled.

"Yea I'd hate to see you get mobbed." Octavia said as she and Vinyl broke out in laughter. Artemis stared at his sisters with a deadpanned look.

"You both are so hilarious." Artemis said sarcastically. Octavia and Vinyl calmed down and looked at Artemis.

"Oh come on Arrow, were kidding and besides any girl would be crazy not to ask you to the dance." Vinyl said smiling at him.

"Thanks for the confidence boost, but I'm nothing special and plus I'm a kind of a geek." Artemis said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea a geek with great musical talent and an awesome personality." Octavia said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, now the real question is, who are you two going to be asking to the dance?" Artemis asked. Octavia and Vinyl just shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't want a date to be honest, I went without one last year I can go with out one this year." Octavia said.

"Same here, plus I'll be providing the music for the night so I won't have time for my date." Vinyl said.

"Then I guess that means the three of us are going as a group then." Artemis said.

"I guess so, well unless some girl asks you to the dance Arrow." Vinyl said with a smirk. Octavia giggled and Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot We have some thing to tell you Artemis." Octavia said.

"What is it?" He asked. Just before Octavia could say anything the warning bell went off.

"We'll tell you at lunch, come on Vinyl." Octavia said running.

"I'm coming, see you later Arrow." Vinyl said running after her. Artemis waved to them and proceeded to his homeroom. Upon getting their he sees Soul and Swift making plans for the Fall Formal.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Artemis asked the two.

"Hey Arrow, Soul was just telling me about his plans for the dance." Swift said.

"What plans it's girls choice remember, it's up to the girls remember." Artemis said.

"I know that Arrow, but that's not going to stop me." Soul said with a smile.

"So let me guess, you have a plan to get Sunset to go to the dance with you right?" Artemis asked. Soul smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe." He said. Artemis chuckled and turned to Swift.

"So Swift, I bet your hoping Pinkie will ask you to the dance right?" Artemis asked.

"That would be a dream come true, but I doubt she would ask me." Swift said.

"Come on Swift don't look so down, Pinkie thinks your a great guy and she never stops talking about you when she's over my house hanging out with Diana." Artemis said with a smile. Swift hen perked up.

"Are you serious?" Swift asked.

"Of course I am, you don't have to worry." Artemis said. Swift smiled and nodded. After a few minutes, Miss Roseluck came into the room and began to quiet down the other students.

"Alright everyone, now I know that the Fall formal is in two weeks and everyone is getting excited, but no need to go crazy." She said. Everyone in the classed just groaned and some even rolled their eyes.

"Don't be such a buzzkill Miss Rose." Carrot Top said. Miss Roseluck giggled.

"I don't want to be I'm just following orders, you all don't want me fired do you Carrot?" She asked.

"Nah that would stink." Carrot Top said. The class began to laugh and so did Miss Roseluck.

"Alright let's get to our lesson." She said getting the students back on track.

"So Arrow, who are you hoping asks you to the dance?" Soul whispered. Artemis thought about this for a few seconds and Aria immediately popped into his head causing him blush a bit.

"Um..no one really, as far as I know me, Octavia and Vinyl are going as a group." Artemis whispered back.

"Wait they're not bringing dates?" Swift asked.

"Nah they don't want to." Artemis said shrugging his shoulders. Swift and Soul shrugged their shoulders and put their focus back on the lesson. Artemis wasn't paying attention, he was busy thinking about Aria and his feeling for her.

 _"Oh man what do I do, I can only think of two outcomes if I do tell her I like her. She will either hit me over the head or she will just laugh in my face. UGH!"_ Artemis thought putting his head down. Soul and Swift saw this and began to worry.

 _TimeSkip to Lunch_

Artemis was sitting with Swift's gang today for lunch and they had two additions to the group. The first was a lavender-skinned boy with burgundy colored hair wearing a red T-shirt, black pants and black shoes named Night Chase and the other was Sonata who was staring at Soul for some odd reason. Artemis was so deep in thought he only ate half of his food and the others took notice of this.

"Hey Arrow, are you ok?" Clyde asked with concern in his voice.

"Yea man you look completely dazed." Rivet said taking a bite of his apple. Artemis snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his friends.

"Sorry guys I just have a lot on my mind, but I'm fine." Artemis said giving them a small smile.

"Are you sure because you only ate half of your lunch, usually you would be on your third or fourth plate by now." Soul said also with a bit of concerned. Night was confused at that last statement.

"Hold on, what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You see Artemis eats a lot and is barely ever full. So seeing him only eating half of his first plate is a bit concerning." Swift said. Night nodded.

"I'm fine you guys really." Artemis said. Just then Vinyl and Octavia walked over to the table.

"Hey boys and Sonata, can we steal Artemis for a few minutes?" Octavia asked. The boys and Sonata nodded. Artemis then got up and followed his sisters back to their table.

"So what's up? Artemis asked them.

"Well before we got interrupted by school stuff, Me and Tavi wanted to let you know that the Fall Festival is coming up and we wanted to know if you would like to preform with us." Vinyl said with a smile. Artemis smiled back.

"Are you kidding I would love to, when is it?" Artemis asked cheerfully.

"It's a week after the Fall Formal, that means you better start practicing." Octavia said. Artemis nodded.

"And we were also wondering if Aria would like to join us as well." Vinyl said. Artemis's smile vanished and he turned his head.

"Um.. that sounds like a great idea." Artemis said. Vinyl and Octavia both looked at each other and then back at Artemis.

"Hey, are you ok bro?" Vinyl asked with concern.

"Yea I'm fine just thinking." Artemis said.

"Don't pull that crap with us Artemis, what's wrong?" Octavia asked in a stern tone. Artemis knew he could keep anything from Octavia when she used that tone of voice with him.

"Do you two promise not to laugh?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis you know us better than that." Octavia said crossing her arms.

"You're right I do, now promise me you won't laugh." Artemis said. Octavia and Vinyl rolled their eyes and nodded. Artemis took a deep breath.

"Ok look I think I... I think I have a slight crush on Aria." Artemis said quietly, but loud enough for his sisters to hear him. Both Vinyl and Octavia were wide eyed and speechless.

"y.. y... you have a crush... on Aria?" Vinyl chocked out. Artemis slowly nodded his head. Octavia composed herself and gave Artemis a smile.

"Well I think that's great, to be honest now that I think about it you two would make a great couple. You both have the whole Yin and Yang thing going on. Also, I've noticed you two have been hanging out a lot lately." Octavia said. Vinyl quickly composed herself as well.

"Tavi's right Arrow, plus if you can get her to ask you to the dance you can tell her." Vinyl said smiling. Artemis then looked down at the table.

"I don't think I want to tell her." He said in a sad tone. Now Octavia and Vinyl were confused.

"What, Why not?" Octavia asked.

"It's just both of us have only know each other for two months now and both of us are close friends. I just don't want to ruin that." Artemis said.

"Oh come on Arrow, if you like her tell her how you feel, what's the worst that could happen?" Vinyl asked. Artemis then gave Vinyl a deadpanned look.

"Vinyl please don't tempt fate." He said to her.

"She is right though Artemis, you should tell her." Octavia said with a small smile. Artemis sighed and got up from his seat.

"Hey, where are you going?" Vinyl asked.

"To the music room, I need to think about this and what better way to think than to play my violin." Artemis said walking away. Octavia and Vinyl looked at on another with concerned looks.

"Should we do something?" Vinyl asked.

"No you know Artemis hates matchmaking, this is something he needs to do on his own. For now let's go and ask Aria if she want to preform with us." Octavia said. Vinyl nodded, but still looked a bit worried. Artemis walked into the music room and sat down in one of the chairs.

 _"What am I going to do, should I tell her or not?"_ Artemis thought to himself. He then got up from his seat and grabbed his violin case that was leaning against the piano.

"I need to relax." Artemis said taking his violin out of the case. He then took out his phone and earphones, picked as song and got ready to play.

Artemis started playing as soon as the music began and began to think while doing so.

 _"Octavia is right maybe I should tell her how I feel about her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?"_ Artemis thought to himself closing his eyes. Soon Artemis in his own world, he felt his whole body relax and his mind was at ease. Artemis so immersed in the music that he didn't notice a certain pale blue skinned girl was staring at him in awe and with a small blush on her face.

 _"Wow he's really good."_ Mint thought to herself. She was on her way to principal Celestia's office to copy more fliers for the Fall Formal, but she got distracted hearing Artemis playing his violin. Artemis stopped playing and opened his eyes only to see Mint standing in the doorway.

"Mint, how long have you been standing there?" Artemis asked the girl. It took a few seconds for Mint to compose herself.

"I.. Uh.. I was just on my way to the main office to make more copies these fliers, that is until I heard you playing your violin. That song was really beautiful." Mint said with a smile.

"Thanks the song is called... well 'Romance", my mom taught me how to play it back when I was about 10 and I agree it is a beautiful song." Artemis said smiling back at her. Mint blush again and covered her face with the fliers.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Uh.. yea I'm fine hey, do you maybe want to hang out after school?" Mint asked still blushing. Artemis thought about this for a minute.

 _"Well I guess this could take my mind off of this."_ Artemis thought to himself.

"Sure why not." Artemis said to her. Mint's heart skipped a beat and she smiled.

"Awesome I'll meet you at the Wondercolt statue after school ok?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then." Artemis said putting his violin back in it's case. Mint nodded and walked away taking a deep breath.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." That's all Mint could say while walking to the main office. Artemis put his violin case on the ground and leaned it against the piano.

"She was acting weird I wonder what up, I guess I'll ask her later." Artemis thought to himself as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Arrow." Artemis turned his head and saw Trixie walking up to him.

"Oh hey Trixie, how are you?" Artemis asked.

"I'm good, I'm glad I ran into you, is it true that Octavia and Vinyl are preforming at the Fall festival?" Trixie asked.

"Yea they are and I'm performing with them as well." Artemis said.

"I knew it Arrow, do you mind if I help you guys out?" Trixie asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked confused.

" Are you kidding I love the Fall Festival, the games, the music, the food and it's way better than the Fall Formal. Well that's my opinion because I've never had a date, but that's besides the point. The point is I've always wanted to be part of it whether it be on stage or not." Trixie said. Artemis smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair.

"Hey, I'm not a little kid." Trixie said pouting. Artemis chuckled.

"I know and sure I can ask Octy and Vinyl if you can help." Artemis said. Trixie gave him a bear hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you, I won't let you down I promise." Trixie said smiling.

"t... t.. Trixie...can't... breath." Artemis choked out. Trixie released him realizing what she was doing.

"Sorry about that, are you ok?" Trixie asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, but man your strong. Remind me not to make you mad because now I know what I'm in for if I do." Artemis said. The two laughed.

"Don't worry I wouldn't hurt you and again thanks." Trixie said as she began to walk away.

"No problem, I'll see you later." Artemis said.

"See ya." With that Trixie turned the corner and Artemis made his way to his next class before rang. One his way to his class, he sees more posters and decorations for the Fall Formal.

"Vinyl was right, this dance really is a big deal around here." He thought to himself. He then starts to think about his feelings for Aria.

"Maybe I should talk to someone about this, I already know how Octy and Vinyl feel about this so they're out. Rarity...nah I don't know her that well yet, but I could talk to Clyde he's been dating Rarity for a while now and I'm pretty sure he knew more about relationships than the other guys. I'll talk to him about it later." Artemis thought as he walked into his classroom.

 _TimeSkip_

School was over and Artemis was waiting for Mystery Mint while leaning against the Wondercolt Statue.

"You better be careful Artemis, or else you could fall in and end up with a pair of hooves." Artemis looks over and sees Clyde and Rarity walking over.

"Haha Rarity you're hilarious." Artemis said smiling at the two. the three shared a laugh.

"So where are you two headed?" Artemis asked.

"I'm taking this lovely lady out to dinner after we take care of a few things at the boutique." Clyde said wrapping his arms around Rarity.

"Yes I'm actually making the dresses for me and the girls for the Fall Formal and Clyde offered to help me." Rarity said. "You must be pretty busy then huh?" Artemis asked.

"Yes I am, but it doesn't matter I'd do anything for those girls they and Clyde are the most important people in my life." Rarity said with a smile. Artemis smiled back at her and looked over to Clyde.

"It's good to know you care so much for you loved ones, you got yourself a keeper there Clyde." Artemis said.

"I know I do." Clyde said with a chuckle.

"So Artemis, you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Rarity asked.

"Just hanging out with Mystery Mint, then I have to start practicing for the Fall Festival." Artemis said.

"Wait you're preforming in the Fall Festival?" Clyde asked a bit shocked.

"Yea, Octavia and Vinyl asked me to preform with them and Aria and Trixie will be with us as well." Artemis said.

"That's great, I'll tell the girls and we'll come and support you all." Rarity said smiling.

"I'll tell the guys about this too, I bet they'll enjoy themselves." Clyde said.

"Thanks you two." Artemis said.

"Oh it's no problem at all darling." Rarity said.

"Yea, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't come to support you?" Clyde said.

"You two are awesome thank you, oh and Clyde, you think I could talk to you tomorrow?" Artemis asked. Clyde gave him a confused look.

"Uh sure, what about?" He asked.

"I have a small problem and I just need someone to talk to." Artemis said.

"Why me, why not one of the others or Vinyl and Octavia?" Clyde asked.

"Because I have the most respect for you and I think you can help me with this better than the other guys." Artemis said.

"And why is that?" Clyde asked. Artemis knew he would have to give a straight answer, so he looked around to see if Aria and any of the others were around.

"I have a crush on Aria and I want to know I should go about it." Artemis said. Both Rarity and Clyde were shocked by what they just heard, but Rarity quickly composed herself and smiled.

"Artemis darling that's wonderful, why didn't you come to me about this sooner?" Rarity asked. Clyde regained his composure and put a hand on Rarity's shoulder.

"Rare I believe he asked me for help." Clyde said.

"Yes I know, but I want to help him as well. I can't just let this go, I swear I won't stop until he and Ms. Blaze are together." Rarity said. Artemis knew Rarity had good intentions, but he didn't want her to go that far for him.

"Rarity you don't have to do that, I just wanted to ask how I should go about telling her is all and besides you're busy enough as it is I don't want to be a burden. "Artemis said looking down. Clyde spoke up before Rarity could.

"Don't worry man I'll help you out, how about we talk about this tomorrow and you can tell us the whole story then." Clyde said with a smile. Artemis smiled back at him.

"Thanks pal, now you two go on and have you dinner." He said. Clyde nodded, but Rarity pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine we will, but we ARE talking about this later, got it?" Rarity asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Yes Ma'am." Artemis said.

"Good." Rarity said with a smile. Clyde sighed and put his arm around Rarity.

"Come on Boo let's get to the boutique, we'll see you later Arrow." Clyde said.

"Take care you two." Artemis said with a smile. The pair nodded and began to walk away.

"Those two make a great couple...I wonder if me and Aria can have a relationship like that." Artemis thought to himself.

"Hey Arrow, you ok?" Artemis was snapped out of his thoughts and saw Mint in front of him.

"Oh yea I'm fine, so where shall we go?" Artemis said. Mint thought about this and then smiled.

"How about we take a walk around Canterlot Park, It's the perfect day for it." Mint said.

"Sure why not, Shall we?" Artemis asked.

"We Shall." Mint replied as she and Artemis made their way to the park. Unknown to them a certain twin tailed girl was watching them walk away.

 _"Where is Arrow going with that girl, Are they going on a date, wait why do I even care?"_ These thoughts and questions kept running through Aria's head, not only that she was getting a bit angry seeing the two together. She then turned away from then and began to walk. "Whatever he can do what he want's." Aria said to herself angrily. Upon arriving at the park, Mint and Artemis were walking in silence.. well Mint was silent for obvious reasons, Artemis was just enjoying the nice weather.

"You were right, a walk in the park on a day like this is perfect." Artemis said with a smile. Mint smiled.

"Yea I told you, So tell me, how did you get so good at playing the violin?" Mint asked.

"My mom taught me when I was little, me and my sister always loved going to see her in concert she was my inspiration. My love for music only grew when I met Octavia and Vinyl, The three of us were a music trio back then. Octy was always a pro with her cello, Vinyl was always great when it came to remixing songs and you already know about me. What about you Mint, what's your story?" Artemis asked.

"Well I'm actually a singer and guitarist." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Artemis asked surprised.

"Yea me and my friend Cherry Crash are in a band together she's our drummer, we're called the 'Strike Hearts'." Mint said.

"That's awesome I'd like to hear you both play sometime." Artemis said with a smile. Mint blushed a bit and smiled back.

"Oh we're not that good we didn't even get that far in the Battle of the bands." Mint said.

"Aww don't say that I bet you guys would be great." Artemis said.

"Thanks for the Compliment pal." The two looked in front of them to see a light tan skinned girl with brilliant gamboge eyes and spikey light pistachio colored hair. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt that was ripped the top and had a cherry in the middle, a small black jacket over it, a green plaid skirt with a black belt around it, black hooped earrings, and green, white and black boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Hey Cherry." Mint said greeting her friend.

"Hey Minty, who's your friends here?" She asked.

"Oh this is Artemis." Mint said gesturing to the boy next to her.

"Oh this is the guy you told me about, he doesn't look like he eats a lot." Cherry said.

"Cherry!" Mint yelled. Artemis laughed.

"It's fine Mint really, It's nice to meet you Cherry." Artemis said holding out his hand. Cherry took his hand and began to shake.

"Please call me Crash, So I hear that you, Melody and Scratch are preforming at the Fall Festival." She said with a smile. Artemis raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ok does everyone know now, I literally just found out this afternoon." Artemis said confused.

"Actually yes Pinkie Pie told Everyone at lunch today." Cherry said. Artemis then shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised, Of course Pinkie would know before everyone else." He said with a chuckle.

"Well it is Pinkie Pie, that girl somehow knows everything." Mint said scratching her head.

"Anyway I was wondering if you and the other two would like some help in the festival, as she said Minty is an awesome Guitarist and I'm CHS's second best drummer." Cherry said proudly.

"Second best?" Artemis asked.

"Pinkie Pie holds that title." Cherry said.

"Pinkie's a drummer, eh I can believe it." Artemis said shrugging his shoulders.

"So you think we can get in of this?" Cherry asked.

"If not we understand." Mint said.

"Hmm.. I'll have to ask Octy and V... again, But I think we can use all the help we can get. I'll give them a call later and see if they-" Before Artemis could finish his sentence his phone rang.

"Hello...hey Diana...Vinyl did what...are you kidding my Octy wouldn't...Ok ok I'm on my way." With that Artemis put his phone back in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Cherry asked confused.

"Apparently my sisters got into a fight over something stupid." Artemis said.

"Stupid how?" Mint asked.

"Vinyl attacked Octy for stealing the last of her MnM's and my mom knocked them both out for fighting in the house." Artemis said scratching his head.

"You're right that is stupid." Cherry said in a deadpanned tone.

"Yeah they know better than that, look I'll tell you what they say tomorrow right now I have to go and scold my sisters. I'll see you later Mint, it was nice meeting you Crash." Artemis said as he walked away waving.

"You too pal" Cherry said.

"Yea see you later." Mint said waving back at him. When Artemis was out of view Mint blushed and turned back to her friend who was smirking at her.

"What?" Mint asked.

"So when are you going to ask him out?" Cherry said making her friend blush even harder.

"WHAT!? What are you talking about!?"Mint asked in a panicked manner. Cherry laughed at her friend.

"Wow Minty you have it bad." Cherry said. Mint was not amused.

"Shut up." Mint said pouting.

"I'm just teasing, but really Minty he seems like a good guy and it looks like you've been crushing on him for a while now. Why don't you ask him to the Fall Formal?" Cherry asked. Mint calmed down and sighed.

"What if he says no, What if he doesn't want to go with me?" Mint asked in a sad tone. Cherry then put an arm over her friend.

"Don't worry I'll help you, I've got your back, now let's got get you a date Minty." Cherry said with a fist bump.

"Thank you." Mint said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

_Two weeks until the Fall Festival._

Artemis was laying on his bed waiting till it was time for him to leave for school.

"Hey Arrow, you ok?" Artemis looks over to his window to see Pinkie waving at him.

"You know Pinkie if it weren't you I would ask why you are in my window and how you got up here without a ladder, but since it is I won't." Artemis said. Pinkie then climbed all the way inside and walked over to Artemis.

"You still didn't answer my question Arrow, why the long face?" She asked. Artemis sighed and sat up.

"To be honest I'm shocked you don't know, but-" "You have a crush on Aria and you asked Clyde for help, right?" Pinkie asked cutting Artemis off. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"If you knew, why bother asking Pinkie?" He asked.

"I wanted to know if you would tell me, Rarity said that you were pretty hesitant when you asked Clyde for advice." Pinkie said with a smile. Artemis did a double take and facepalmed.

"That's the last time I tell Rarity anything." He said.

"Aww don't worry she only told me and the girls, plus I made her 'Pinkie Promise' not to tell anyone but us." Pinkie said.

"Thanks Pinkie." Artemis said smiling at her.

"No problem, anyway we got ten minutes before we leave how about you talk about Ari with me before you talk to Clyde and Rarity." Pinkie said. Artemis thought about this for a minute.

"Sure I guess." He said looking down. Pinkie smiled and took a seat next to him.

"Alrighty pal I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them truthfully." She said giving his a slightly serious. Artemis was shocked he had never seen Pinkie somewhat serious before.

"Ok I can do that." he said. Pinkie nodded.

"When did you realize you liked Ari?" She asked.

"Well...I guess it started when she and Sonata came over last weekend." Artemis said. Pinkie then grabbed Artemis's shoulders.

"Well don't just keep me in suspense tell me what happened tell me tell me." Pinkie said shaking him.

"Stop shaking me and I will." Artemis said. Pinkie stopped shaking him and nodded.

"Ok well she was singing one of the new songs I wrote, she had really gotten better with her singing and during the middle of it she looked like she genuinely looked happy." He said.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

"She was smiling and I don't mean like a fake smile or a sarcastic smirk, I mean a genuine smile. When I saw that smile she looked cute, no she looked beautiful…" Artemis said staring out into space with a dopey smile as Pinkie the gasped loudly.

"Me thinks someone's in love~" Pinkie said in a sing song voice. Artemis then snapped out of his thought and blushed.

"I don't what you're talking about." He said looking away. Pinkie kept that smirk.

"Sure you don't." She said as Artemis was looking around for something to change the subject.

"Uh...hey, uh Pinkie, why don't you go downstairs and get us something to eat…" Artemis said trying to put distance between the two of them. Pinkie then looked at him with wide eyes.

"You must be in love if you're not going down to eat." Pinkie said. Artemis blushed and turned away.

"I'm not turning it down, I'll meet you down there." Artemis said as pinkie shrugged and skipped downstairs. Artemis just fell back on his bed and exhaled audibly

"What am I going to do, even if the advice Clyde gives me works, I still have to confront Aria!" Artemis said as Pinkie called up to him.

"Arty! Breakfast is ready!" She said. Diana then started to laugh.

"Don't call me that!" Artemis shouted back as he made his way downstairs.

 _Timeskip: to the school (With Aria)…_

"What is wrong with me?" Aria said to herself walking down the hallway. Ever since she saw Artemis and Mint walking together yesterday she's been feeling weird.

"I see him with Octavia and Vinyl all the time, why is this a problem?" She said looking down.

"Aria you ok?" Aria turns to see Sunset behind her.

"Yea I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind." Aria said.

"I can tell, what's wrong?" Sunset asked.

"Why do you care?" Aria said rudely. Sunset then smiled at her.

"Didn't I say you could talk to me if you needed to or do you need me to get Arrow so he can-" "NO! NOT ARTEMIS!" Aria shouted cutting off Sunset and receiving looks from the other students. Sunset was a bit shocked.

"Ok now I know something's wrong." She said.

"It's nothing really….it's nothing." Aria said in a somewhat sad tone. Sunset didn't buy it.

"Judging by your outburst this has to do with Arrow, did he do something?" She asked. Aria began to sweat a bit.

"What kind of world is this where a girl can't randomly scream a boys name and not have it mean something?" Aria said crossing her arms and Sunset looked at her with a sly grin and raised eyebrow.

"Usually when a girl screams a guy's name it mean that she likes him." Sunset says keeping her smirk.

"Of course I like him, He's the one person that lets me yell at him!." Aria said. Sunset's grin was unrelenting.

"And why do you think he lets you yell at him?" Sunset asked.

"Because he know's I'll hurt him if he tries to yell back or get smart….which he does anyway." Aria said.

"And you let him get away with that because you like him…" Sunset said in knowing tone. Aria took notice of that tone and started to blush a bit.

"w..ww..w..Wait you mean I…" Sunset nodded.

"T..T..That's ridiculous." she said shaking her head.

"No, what's ridiculous is that you won't admit it." Sunset said.

"Because I don't." Aria said crossing her arms.

"Then tell me why are you so down?" Sunset asked.

"Ugh I saw Artemis walking yesterday with that Mystery girl, I don't know why but it's got me feeling weird." Aria said in an annoyed tone.

"Not only are you digging your own grave, you're caving the headstone and building the coffin. You might as well just get in now." Sunset said.

"I'm pretty sure you just told me to drop dead…" Aria said scowling. Sunset facepalmed.

"It's just an expression, the point is, and you better not deny it, you have a thing for Artemis and you're convincing yourself that it's nothing." Sunset said.

"I'm also trying to convince myself that this is my world and you're all living in it, but that's not the case and neither is your theory about and me and Artemis." Aria said.

"Denial is more than just a river in Saddle Arabia, Aria." Sunset said crossing her arms and smiling.

"...Crap, I don't have a good comeback…." Aria said begrudgingly.

"Just admit it Aria, you like Artemis and you know it!" Sunset said smugly.

"I don't have to admit to anything that isn't true!" Aria said storming off. Sunset wanted to go after but Soul called out to her.

"Hey Sunny, what was that about, is Aria causing trouble?" He asked.

"No she's just having love issues." Sunset said. Soul looked at her for a minute before laughing.

"HAHAHAHA….oh you're serious?" He asked. Sunset nodded and glared at him.

"Yes I am, and now You're going to help me, help her." She said grabbing his shirt and pulling him down the hallway.

"Wait what?" Soul asked in shock. Sunset ignored his pleas and just continued on her way.

 _In 's Classroom…_

"So are you going to ask him to the formal or not?" Cherry asked Mint who had her head down.

"I don't know I want to ask him, but I can't." Mint said in a sad tone. Cherry facepalmed.

"You are such a wimp, how do you expect him to like you if you don't take the first step?" Cherry asked.

"I asked him out yesterday didn't I?" Mint asked lifting her head.

"For a walk in the park, that doesn't count. Listen to me Minty you have to woman up and ask him before I ask him for you." Cherry said starting to get up. Mint's eyes widened.

"NO DON'T!" She yelled grabbing cherry's arm and causing the students to look at them. Mint's face was as red as a tomato while Cherry had a smirk on her face.

"Turn back around people nothing to see her." Cherry said. Everyone shrugged and went back to their conversations. Mint then covered her face and put her head back down on her desk.

"That was so embarrassing." She groaned.

"You brought that on yourself." Cherry said snickering. Mint then put her head up and glared at her friend.

"It's not funny." She said.

"Cool down Minty, you need to just go for it. Artemis is a really nice guy and he would be thrilled to go with you. Now stop being a wimp and ask him out" Cherry said putting a hand on Mint's shoulder. Mint looked down for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"Ok…. I'll do it." She said hesitantly.

"That's my girl." Cherry said hugging her friend. Mint returned the hug, but she was trembling a bit.

"It'll be alright I'll be right there with you." Cherry said with a smile. Mint nodded.

"Thanks Cherry."

 _Timeskip to lunch.._

Artemis was sitting with the boys and Sonata at their usual table and Clyde was smirking at him.

"What?" Artemis asked. "So are we going to talk about this or not?" Clyde asked still smirking.

"Talk about what?" Soul asked with a raised eyebrow. Before Artemis could say anything Clyde spoke up.

"Arrow's got a thing for Aria." He said. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and stared at Artemis.

"I knew it!" Sonata said fist pumping. Daemon just shrugged his shoulders.

"Me and Adagio saw this coming." He said. Soul then snapped out of his shock.

"Of all the girls in our school man, why Aria?" Rivet asked bluntly.

"HEY! That's my sister Rivet, be nice." Sonata said glaring at him.

"She's right man that wasn't cool." Soul said shaking his head.

"Sorry, it's just… it's Aria." Rivet said. Artemis gave him a serious look.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He asked with slight anger in his voice.

"Umm...how can I put this tactfully, she's just a little…. aggressive." Rivet said scratching the back of his head.

"Come on Rivet she's not as bad as you think she is, she's actually really nice when you get to know her." Artemis said with a small smile.

"Arrow is right, Ari maybe a little mean, but she's really kind and caring when she want's to be." Sonata said smiling. Rivet just shrugged his shoulders.

"So how long have you been into her?" Swift asked.

"A few days now, it was Sonata that made me realize it." Artemis said.

"You guys should have seen his face when I asked him if he liked Ari or not, it was priceless." Sonata said giggling. Artemis blushed a bit and looked down.

"Wow you got it bad man." Swift said with a smirk.

"I know." Artemis groaned.

"Well why don't you get her to ask you to the dance?" Daemon asked.

"I'm not sure if I want her to ask me." Artemis said. Everyone gave him a confused look.

"Why not, you like her right?" Clyde asked. Artemis sighed.

"Yes I do but, it's only been two months and during them it's taken a while for Aria to actually call me a friend and I don't want to ruin that." He said looking down.

"Aww come on man, If there is a chance Aria may like you you should go for it." Soul said.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but, Soul's right." Rivet said. Soul just rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Hey if you need help-" "No it's fine guys really." Artemis said cutting Soul off.

"Ok if you say so." Soul said. Just then, Clyde got up, grabbed Artemis and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Hey come one Clyde, this is my favorite jacket." Artemis whined. Clyde then let go of him and crossed his arms.

"Artemis you asked me to help you and I'm going to. Now tell me truthfully, do you like Aria?" Clyde asked with a serious look. Artemis noticed Clyde had the same look Pinkie had in her eyes when they were talking this morning.

"y...Yes I do." Artemis answered.

"Do you feel happy when you're around her?" Clyde asked.

"Yes I do." Artemis answered.

"Last question, are you willing to do anything to keep Aria happy?" Clyde asked.

"Of course, I'd do anything to keep her smiling." Artemis said with a serious look. Clyde then smiled Artemis.

"That's all I needed to hear as long as you're willing to do that, then you have nothing to worry about. Listen Arrow, I know you don't want to ruin your friendship with her, but it's better to let her know your feelings instead of holding them in." He said. Artemis looked down.

"I know that but, I'm more worried about her than myself. I just don't want her hating me if I do tell her." He said.

"Artemis I think she'll hate you and hit you over the head if you don't tell her." Clyde said with a smile.

"Yea you might be right about that." Artemis said with a chuckle.

"So, what are you going to do?" Clyde asked.

"Well since I doubt she's going to ask me to the dance, I think I'll tell her after it." Artemis said.

"It's your choice and I won't pressure you." Clyde said.

"Thanks man I appreciate it really." Artemis said with a smile.

"Anytime man, now come on let's go back and finish lunch." Clyde said.

"Oh you're right I was only on my fourth plate, time for fifths." Artemis said fist pumping and heading back to the cafeteria. Clyde just rolled his eyes and followed his friend.

 _A few minutes ago with Aria and Adagio…_

"Aria are you ok, you have a grumpier face than usual." Adagio asked a bit worried about her sister.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Aria said not even looking at Adagio.

"Don't give me that Ari, what's wrong?" She asked again.

"I told you it's nothing, now drop it." Aria said getting angry.

"Ok then I'll go ask Shimmer about what you both talked about earlier." Adagio said with a smirk. Aria then looked to her sister with wide eyes.

"h.. How do you know about that?" She asked.

"I saw you talking to her while I was walking to class and it seemed like you were in a losing argument." Adagio said.

"It was nothing, Shimmer was giving me a hard time." Aria said looking away.

"Really, are you sure it has nothing to do with a certain violinist?" Adagio said smirking again. Aria once again turned to her sister with wide eyes, but this time she had a small blush on her face.

"w...w..w..What?" Aria stuttered. Adagio then looked over her sister.

"Wait a minute, stuttering, red face….oh my gosh Aria you're in love." Adagio said surprised. Aria then composed herself.

"Oh not you too, why does everyone think I have a thing for him. First Sonata, then Shimmer and now you." Aria said with a groan.

"Maybe we're saying it because it's true." Adagio said.

"It's not true, I don't like him…..I mean I like him, but just as a friend." Aria said. Adagio wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure about that, I mean you have changed in the last few months since you've been hanging out with him. You've been nicer to Sonata, you're a little more open with your feelings and you spend most of your time with him." Adagio said.

"So what, that doesn't mean anything." Aria said crossing her arms.

"Yes it does, anyone who can make you open up like that must be special." Adagio said. Aria was about to say something, but she began to think about the last two months with Artemis.

"I have to admit these last few months haven't sucked as much as I thought they would and Arrow has been really nice to me even though I do treat him a bit badly." Aria said looking down.

"Aria listen, if this guy has put up with you and your attitude for this long it's gotta mean something." Adagio said with a smile. Aria kept looking down and said something that shocked her sister.

"I'm not good enough for him anyway." She said. Adagio looked at Aria with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Adagio asked.

"I'm not saying I like and even if I did I wouldn't be good enough for him. Arrow is nice, cheerful, hopeful and a very supportive person and I'm just... the gloomy girl." Aria said in a sad tone. Adagio was still shocked, she had never heard her sister talk like this before.

"Aria you are so much more than that." Adagio said.

"Now who's changed a lot, Daemon did a good job with you." Aria said with a smirk. Adagio rolled her eyes and smiled.

"My point is that I know you're more than just the gloomy girl and I bet you Arrow does too." Adagio said.

"Yea I guess you're right, he's a real pal...well when he's not being a smartass." Aria said.

 _Timeskip After School…_

" _Alright now that I know what I'm going to do, I just have to wait til the Fall Formal is over_." Artemis thought as he was walking to his locker. As he turned the corner, he saw Mint standing in front of his locker with her eyes closed.

"Hey Mint." Artemis said waving his hand. Mint jumped as she heard Artemis's voice and turned in his direction.

"Oh hey Arrow, how are you?" She asked with a slight blush on her face.

"I'm good hungry, but good." Artemis said with a smile.

"Arrow you're always hungry." Mint said.

"What's your point?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Mint rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Just forget it….so listen….um I kinda wanted to ask you something...something important." Mint said with her blush intensifying a bit.

"Oh if this is about the Fall Festival then good news, you, Cherry and Trixie are in." Artemis said smiling.

"Really, Awesome!" Mint said fist pumping.

"Yea Vinyl and Octy said that we will need all the help we can get if we want our performance perfect." Artemis said.

"I understand...but that's not what I wanted to ask you." Mint said her blush returning.

"Oh then what do you need?" Artemis asked. Mint opened her mouth, but immediately closed it and began sweating.

" _I can't do this. Yes you can. No I can't, Cherry was right I am a wimp_." Mint thought to herself. Artemis saw that her face was red and began you worry.

"Hey you ok, you look like you're going to throw up." Artemis said with concern in his voice. Mint then looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

" _Always caring about others, he's so sweet...ok no more doubt time for action_." Mint thought to herself as she took a deep breath.

"I'm fine really." She said with a smile.

"Ok so, what did you want to say?" Artemis asked. Mint took another deep breath and looked into Artemis's eyes.

"Arrow will you be my date for the Fall Formal?" Mint asked. Artemis was taken aback by this, he didn't expect her to ask him to the formal in fact he didn't expect anyone to ask him to the formal. Mint then saw the look on his face and frowned a bit.

"Look I'd understand if you don't want to go with me." Mint said in a sad tone.

"No no that's not it at all, you just caught me by surprise is all." Artemis said putting his hands up. Mint took a sigh of relief.

"Oh ok...so what do you say?" She asked. Artemis thought about this for a moment before speaking.

"Well I was planning on going alone like Vinyl and Octy, but I think going with someone could be just as fun. So yes, I'll be your date Mint." Artemis said with a smile. The moment he said that, Mint wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She said with excitement.

"No..problem, now….can...you let go...I can't breath." Artemis struggled to say. Mint then let go and blushed.

"Sorry I'm just really excited." Mint said smiling.

"I can tell, so what's the plan for Friday?"Artemis asked.

"How about I come pick you up at 7, that sound good?" Mint asked.

"Sounds good to me." Artemis said smiling.

"Ok I'll see you then." Mint said smiling.

"Alright see you then." Artemis said. Just as Mint was about to leave she ran up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks again." With that she ran you the lobby, leaving Artemis with a shocked look on his face.

"Wait did she...and does she ….and did I... oh I am such an idiot." Artemis said putting the pieces together. Artemis then opened his locker, took out a few books and began to leave the school. As he left, a certain twin tailed girl was watching him.

"He's taking that girl to the dance." Aria said sounding slightly disappointed. She then felt her heart race and her anger rise.

"What is wrong with me, why am I so angry, why is my heart beating so fast? Ugh, I need a milkshake and a long gaming session." Aria said holding her head. She then remembered something Sunset said to her.

" _Just admit it Aria, you like him_." The Sunset in her head said.

"No that can't be right." Aria said to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

_One week til the Fall Festival, Location: Sugarcube Corner._

"Wow you are an idiot." Clyde said shaking his head. Artemis narrowed his eyes at his friend, After what happened with Mint he need to talk to someone and Rarity tagged along with him.

"I thought you were going to help me not insult me." Artemis said.

"Well he's not completely wrong in this case Artemis. I don't mean to be rude, but how could you ignore such obvious signs like they were nothing." Rarity asked.

"I have no idea usually that kind of thing is easy for me, but with Mint I was completely oblivious and now I might end up breaking her heart." Artemis said looking down. Clyde and Rarity both looked at him with concerned looks.

"You care about he too huh?" Clyde asked.

"Of course I do Mint's one of my best friends I don't want to hurt her, I couldn't live with myself if I did." Artemis said.

"You're a good friend Artemis, but right now you have to be a harsh one. If she find out that you like Aria and you didn't tell her, it's just going to make things worse." Rarity said putting a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"I know and you're right, I just don't want to see her crying I don't like seeing any of my friends cry." Artemis said.

"I know, but would you rather her cry and understand or would you rather her cry and hate you?" Clyde asked. Artemis looked up at his friends and sighed.

"You're right I can't run from this, I have to be straight with Mint no matter what happens." Artemis said with a sad look on his face.

"I know it's not going to be easy for you, but trust me when I say if she's really your friend she'll understand." Rarity said with a smile.

"She's right Arrow." Clyde said also smiling.

"I know thanks guys." Artemis said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Clyde asked.

"Well I can't just call off the date, I'll look like a complete jerk and she'll hate me." Artemis said.

"You don't have to call it off darling, you can still go as friends." Rarity said.

"I guess that would be fine." Artemis said not too sure of the idea. Clyde then put a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"It'll be alright bro, believe me." Clyde said with a smile. Rarity was also smiling and nodded her head.

"Alright, I'm heading to her house." Artemis said getting up.

"You want us to come with you darling?" Rarity asked.

"No this is something I need to do on my own and I'd rather not bother you two anymore than I already have." Artemis said.

"You're not a bother at all Artemis and we understand." Rarity said. Artemis nodded and walked out of the store.

"You think he'll be ok? Rarity asked.

"Yea he'll be fine, I have faith in him." Clyde said with a smile.

 _With Soul and Sunset_

"So explain to me again why we're doing this." Soul said as he and Sunset were spying on Aria.

"I told you we're going to help Aria and Artemis." Sunset said.

"I don't mind helping the two really, but why?" Soul asked.

"Because I believe she and her sisters deserve a little happiness in their lives. I mean Adagio and Daemon are practically dating and Aria has feelings for Artemis. Sonata...well-" "She still has a crush on me." Soul said cutting Sunset off.

"Yea we need to find that girl a boyfriend stat." Sunset said.

"What's the rush she knows I'm going to the dance with you, what's the problem?" Soul asked. Sunset turned to soul with a deadpanned look.

"Soul, you know how...naïve Sonata is she'll probably forget all about it and pursue you again." She said.

"Aww come on Sonata's not that naïve." Soul said with a chuckle.

"If you say so, anyway come on we have to talk to her." Sunset said.

"Alright but this will end badly I can tell." Soul said shaking his head.

"Don't be such a baby now, come on let's go." Sunset said. Soul just sighed and nodded.

 _With Aria_

Aria had been sitting at a table in the library since the school doors opened, she didn't feel like dealing with her sisters so she left the house early.

"Ugh I need to relax, stop thinking about Arrow and that girl." Aria said and as soon as she did an image of Artemis and Mint together appeared in her head and it made her both angry and sad. "What is wrong with me, why am I getting so angry?" Aria asked herself hold her head with both hand.

"Maybe because you still won't accept the truth." Aria looked up to see Sunset and Soul walking over.

"Oh great bacon hair and the Space balls geek." Aria said crossing her arms. Soul's eye twitched hearing what she just said.

"I'm going to let that little comment slide." Soul said.

"Whatever, what do you two want?" Aria asked looking back down at the table. Sunset sat down at the table and looked at Aria.

"You know why we're here." Sunset said.

"Ugh, if this is about Arrow I don't want to talk about it." Aria said turning her head away. Soul then sat next to Sunset.

"Come on Aria, we're just trying to help. We know you got it bad for Arrow." He said.

"Oh great now you got him believing this crap." Aria said glaring at Sunset.

"It's not crap, it the truth and you know it. Aria please listen I know you're not that good at showing emotion that's why you're so angry all the time you bottle them up." Sunset said with concern in her voice.

"So what if I do, you're acting as if it's a big deal." Aria said.

"It is a big deal Aria it's not healthy for you, what would Arrow say if he found out about this." Soul said. Aria balled her hand into a fist.

"Like he cares, he too busy with his darling Mint." Aria said with growl. Soul the stood up and glared at Aria.

"Aria, do you really think Artemis doesn't care about you, because if you do then you're wrong!" He said slamming his fist on the table. Sunset and Aria looked at him with shock, but for different reasons. For Sunset, she had never seen this side of Soul before and for Aria it was just what he said that shocked her.

"What do you mean by that?" Aria asked still shocked. Soul realized what he had done and he covered his mouth.

"Soul, what did you mean?" Sunset asked. With both Sunset and Aria looking at him for answers, Soul the took a deep breath and looked to Aria.

"He told me about what he's been doing for you and your sisters, how he's been giving you singing lessons, how you and your sisters are getting along better, heck he even said he wouldn't let anyone hurt or threaten the three of you and you're telling me he doesn't care about you, Bull!" Soul said. Aria immediately felt a pang a guilt in her heart because Soul was right, Artemis had done a lot for her and he never asked for anything in return.

"I..I..I have to go." Aria said getting up and leaving the library. Soul sighed and turned to Sunset.

"She needed to hear that." He said.

"I know, but I didn't think you would be the one to say it." Sunset said.

"I'm not as clueless as AJ makes me out to be." Souls said smiling

 _With Aria_

Aria was now walking down the hallway with a mixed look of guilt and confusion. "The geek's right, Arrow's done so much for me and never asked for anything in return...well except one thing." Aria thought back to the her and Artemis's talk on the soccer field a few months ago.

 _Flashback_

 _"A..Are you serious? There's got to be a catch, what do you get out of helping me?" Aria asked going from wide eyed back to her usual glare._

 _Artemis looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean, I don't think you need a reason to help someone who needs it." Artemis said with a small smile._

 _Aria was shocked once again, but this time she didn't show it._

 _"That's ridiculous, you don't help someone for no reason." Aria said._

 _"Aria, there is only one thing I want out of this and that's to make you smile and to make realize you're not alone in this world."_

 _Flashback ends_

"He only wanted to make me smile." Aria said to herself. She was just about to turn the corner, but she bumped into someone while doing so. "Hey watch...it." Aria said seeing who she bumped into.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to..oh Hey Ari." Artemis said with a smile. Aria immediately blushed seeing that smile on his face.

"h..Hey Arrow, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much really, I just have to go and take care of something." He said scratching the back of his head.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh it nothing, but I'm glad I ran into you." Artemis then reached into his bag and pulled of a few music sheets.

"I just finished writing yesterday and I want you to be the first to see it." He said giving her a bigger smile. Aria took the sheets and looked them over.

"It s duet for you and...me!?" Aria said in shock.

"Yea I thought it would be fun if you and I end the concert next week. That way everyone can see how much you've changed and also they can see how amazing your voice is." Artemis said. Aria blushed even harder and looked away.

"Well I had a good teacher." She said.

"Yea I know Vinyl and Octy are awesome teachers." Artemis said rolling his eyes.

"Actually I was talking about you." Aria said. Artemis looked at Aria with wide eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ari?" Artemis asked.

"What I can't give a compliment every now and then?" Aria asked still blushing. Artemis smiled at her, but it vanished when he saw the time on the hallway clock.

"Oh man Ari I have to go, you think you can learn that song before the Festival?" He asked.

"Yea sure." Aria said. "Great I'll see you later." Artemis said running down the hallway. Aria kept looking at him with a strong blush on her face.

"Artemis.." Just as she said his name, her heart began to race and she quickly ran to the girls bathroom. Upon arriving, she immediately ran into a stall and locked the door. _"My heart feels like it's going to explode, but for some reason it doesn't hurt."_ Aria thought as she put a hand over her heart. " _Am I….really in love?_ "

 _With Artemis_

"I hope she likes the song." Artemis said turning the corner of the hallway and as he did he saw Mint and Cherry talking by their lockers. Artemis took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Um hey girls." He said. Mint and Cherry turned to see Artemis walking toward them.

"Sup Arrow." Cherry said waving. Mint blushed seeing her date and waved as well.

"Um Cherry, can you give me and Mint a few minutes, I have to talk to her." Artemis asked with a small smile.

"Sure, I'll see you lovebirds later." Cherry said walking away with a smirk on her face. Mint blushed at the comment and turned to Artemis.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked smiling at him. Artemis began to feel guilty, he didn't want to see her smile turn into a frown.

"Um well...It's just...look I'm an idiot ok, when you asked me to the dance I thought you wanted to go as friends and then you kissed me on the cheek. Once you did that I put the pieces together, you like me don't you?" Artemis asked. Mint's face was now as red as a tomato.

"I...I...yes I do like you, I have for some time now." She said looking down. Artemis felt the guilt grow even more and he looked down.

"Mint...I'm sorry." That was all Artemis could say and he looked back up to see Mint with tears in her eyes, but she had a smile on her face.

"So you don't feel the same way?" She choked out. She may have been smiling, but Artemis could see that she was in pain.

"No I don't, I'm sorry." Artemis said. Mint still with tears in her eyes, kept her smile and looked up at Artemis.

"I...I understand...look I have to..go." Mint said about to run away, but Artemis quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Mint listen please, I don't want you to hate me. I do care about you really I do, you're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you." Artemis said. Mint wanted to pull away and run, but hearing his words made her stay.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like this, but it would have hurt a lot more if I you found out for yourself." He said letting go of Mint's arm and surprisingly she didn't run. After what seemed like hours, Mint turned to Artemis.

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you and I never will. Artemis you're the best friend I've ever had, you've been nothing but kind, caring and loyal towards me and I want to thank you for that." Mint said with a small smile.

"I feel the same way." Artemis said smiling back at her.

"So I guess this means you don't want to go to the dance with me, do you?" Mint asked looking down. Artemis smiled and ruffled her hair making her look up at him.

"Who said I didn't want to? I said I would take you and I plan to keep that promise." He said. As soon as she heard those words, Mint pulled Artemis into a soft hug to which he hugged her back.

"Thank you." She said. "No problem, so I'll see you Friday at seven?" Artemis asked.

"You bet, look I have to get to class I'll see you then." Mint said letting go and walking away.

"Ok see ya." Artemis said waving at her. When Mint was out of sight, Artemis sighed in relief.

"I hope I never have to do that ever again, I can't stand seeing someone hurt." He said as he began to walk to his class.

 _Timeskip to Friday_

"Artemis hurry up, your date will be here any minute now." Selene said calling for him.

"I'm coming." Artemis said as he was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black and blue suit with black pants, a white bowtie and black shoes.

"Well I better get down there before she drags me down." He said walking out of his room and going downstairs. Once he reached the bottom, he was met with multiple flashing lights.

"Aw look at my handsome young man." Selene said hold a camera.

"Seriously mom stop." Artemis said giving his mother a deadpanned look.

"Why it's a mother's job to embarrass her children." Selene said with a smirk.

"Yea Artemis take your embarrassment like a man." Diana said laughing.

"You do realize when I go away to college, she will be doing this to you right?" Artemis asked. Diana immediately stopped laughing and her face paled.

"Oh Faust you're right." Diana said terrified. Artemis and Selene both laughed at her reaction causing her to pout. Before anything else could be said, the door be rang getting everyone's attention.

"There she is, I got it." Artemis said walking to the door and opening it. He immediately saw Mint wearing a purple dress with black straps, a black belt with violet gems around her waist, purple high heels boots with pink tips, two pink bracelets on each arm and a heart shaped necklace.

"Looking good Mint." Artemis said smiling at her.

"Right back at you, although the bowtie kinda ruins it." Mint said with a smirk.

"Hey bowties are cool and don't forget that l." Artemis said with a chuckle.

"Whatever you say, shall we go?" Mint asked holding out her arm.

"We shall." Artemis said hooking his arms around hers and both began walking out the door.

"HOLD IT!" Both Mint and Artemis were stopped in their tracks by Selene's voice and turned to face her.

"You both didn't think I'd let you leave without taking pictures, did you?" Selene said hold up her camera. Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mom stop please." Artemis said in irritation.

"Aww come on Arrow you know it's a mother's job to embarrass her children." Mint said giggling.

"That's what I said, see this girl gets it." Selene said smiling.

"Dear Faust, give me strength." Artemis thought to himself.

 _Timeskip_

After a few embarrassing pictures, Mint and Artemis made their way to the school.

"This is going to be great." Artemis said smiling. "I just hope nothing bad happens this time." Mint said looking down.

"Aw come on Mint you gotta think positive, this is going to be an awesome night." Artemis said. Mint looked up and smiled.

"You're right, this is going to be an awesome night." She said.

"That's the spirit Minty." Artemis said. Upon arriving at the school, Artemis and Mint saw Octavia and Vinyl waiting for them. Octavia was wearing a strapless pink dress with white high heels and Vinyl was wearing a black short sleeve dress shirt with a light blue collar and tie, white dress pants and light blue high heeled boots.

"Looking good ladies." Artemis said to his sisters.

"Thanks bro, Rarity made them for us." Octavia said.

"Yea though I was a bit worried when she said I wasn't getting a dress, but this is just as good." Vinyl said smiling.

"Well I'm glad you both like them." Everyone turned to see Rarity, Clyde and the rest of the group along with Twilight Sparkle walking up. "Well good to see everyone looking amazing." Mint said with a smile.

"But of course darling, we have to look good no matter what the occasion." Rarity said.

"Yea whatever, can we go in already?" Rainbow asked. Everyone just rolled their eyes and proceeded to the gym. As they arrived in the gym, it was decorated from top to bottom with streamers, pumpkin heads, balloons and multi colored lights

"This looks soooooo GOOD!" Pinkie said jumping up and down. "I agree this is amazing." Artemis said.

"Well what are we waiting for, Let's Dance!" Soul said as he and Sunset made their way to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Artemis asked Mint.

"Why of course you may good sir." She said. As they made their way to the dance floor, Twilight was staring at Artemis.

"Twilight, is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"Huh, oh nothing it's just that guy with the silver hair looks familiar. What was his name again?" Twilight asked.

"Oh his name is Artemis Arrow, he moved her a few months ago." Fluttershy said. Twilight's eyes widened at what she said.

"That's Artemis!" Twilight said shocked. Fluttershy and Night looked at her confused.

"Um yea, why do you know him?" Night asked.

"Well yes and no I don't know this Artemis, but I know the one in my world he's my cousin." Twilight said. Now Fluttershy and Night were the ones that were shocked.

"That's crazy, what's he like?" Night asked.

"Um...well he's really nice, but he um….he sort of hates me." Twilight said looking down. Fluttershy and Night were shocked once again.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but I can't see Artemis hating anyone." Night said.

"I agree Artemis has always been so sweet and kind to everyone he meets, so hearing that his counterpart hates you is kind hard to believe." Fluttershy said. Twilight shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea well that's your Artemis, my Artemis said he hated me right to my face." Twilight said in a sad tone. Night and Fluttershy looked at one another and nodded. "I'll be right back." Night said walking away. Fluttershy then gave her friend a hug.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok." She said. Artemis and Mint were surprisingly in sync while they were dancing together.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer." Mint said. "Yea it's embarrassing, but my mom made me take a class when I was fourteen." Artemis said with a sheepish smile. Mint giggled, but before she could say anything else Night walked up to him.

"Hey Arrow, you and Mint mind coming with me for a minute?" He asked.

"Um sure." Artemis said confused. Mint was just as confused, but she nodded and followed Artemis and Night.

"So what's this about?" Artemis asked.

"Shy want you to meet a friend of hers." Night said smiling. Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked over to Fluttershy and the violet haired girl from earlier.

"Oh good you brought him, Artemis this our friend Twilight Sparkle." Fluttershy said with a smile. Artemis looked at Twilight and saw she was looking down with a frown on her face. Artemis then knew what he had to do.

"Nice to meet you Twilight." He said with a smile. Twilight looked up at him and saw the warm smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said.

"You see Artemis, Twilight doesn't have many friends besides me and the other girls so I thought-" "Say no more Shy, If Sparky needs some new friends then I'll be happy to help in that regard." Artemis said cutting Fluttershy off. Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Um..Sparky?" She asked confused.

"Oh sorry I hope you don't mind the nickname." Artemis said smiling. Twilight smiled back at him.

"No it's fine, I actually like it." Twilight said.

"Sparky it is then." Artemis said.

"I see you're getting to know the Princess." Everyone turned to see Rarity and Clyde walking up.

"Princess?" Artemis asked confused.

"Artemis dear, surely the boys have told you about Princess Twilight." Rarity said. Artemis's eyes widened and turned back to Twilight.

"Oh you're the one from the other world I heard about, forgive me if I didn't recognize you." Artemis said.

"Oh no it's fine really, to be honest I really don't like the Princess title. It makes me feel like I'm better than everyone else when I'm really not." Twilight said.

"I can respect that, most royals would let their power or title go to their head." Artemis said.

"Oh no I don't want to act like Blueblood." Twilight said with a frown. Mint, Rarity and Clyde shared the same frown.

"Um who's Blueblood?" Artemis asked.

"No one just a jerk." Rarity said. Artemis wanted to push the subject, but he decided against.

/"Anyway I'm getting hungry I'm heading to the snack table, you want anything Mint?" He asked.

"Just get me a cookie, I'm trying to watch my figure." Mint said.

"You got it, I'll be back." Artemis said walking to the snack table.

"Mystery dear, are you enjoying yourself?" Rarity asked.

"You bet I am, this is so much better than last year." Mint said smiling.

"Hey Mint about you and Artemis, did he-" "Yes me and him talked earlier this week and I'm ok with it really." Mint said cutting Clyde off. Twilight was now very confused.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

"Well explain." Rarity said.

 _With Artemis_

Artemis made his way over to the snack table practically drooling over the food. "Eating time." He said to himself. Upon arriving, Artemis took a plate and began stacking it with food.

"Don't you ever stop eating?" Someone said behind him.

"Hey I can stop eating anytime ….I...want." Artemis said as he was in shock to see Aria standing in him. She was wearing a knees length red dress with a short black jacket over it, black high-heeled boots and surprisingly her hair was down.

"Oh, is that a fact?" She asked with a smirk. Artemis was still speechless at the sight of Aria and the fact that he was blushing didn't help. Aria noticed that he was staring at her and she blushed as well. "So you like the outfit, Adagio picked it out for me." Aria said looking down a bit. Artemis tried to say something, but all he could do was stutter. "Ugh I told her this outfit wasn't for me." Aria said angrily. Artemis finally found some words to say.

"N..no the outfit is great, you look beautiful." Artemis said smiling. Aria blushed again, but this time she was smiling.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." She said.

"You can thank Rarity for that, she's the one that made it. So..are you here alone?" He said curiously.

"No I'm here with Sonata, since the Stars Wars geek shot her down I decided to go with her." Aria said.

"That was nice of you, she could really use some cheering up after what happened with Soul." Artemis said.

"Yea the geeks lucky I don't kill him for that." Aria said angrily.

"Aria come on, you know those two weren't meant for each other and besides Sonata can do way better than Soul." Artemis whispered into her ear. Aria was shocked by what Artemis just said.

"I never expected you to say something like that." She said.

"I'm just saying she'll find her own boyfriend in good time." Artemis said smiling.

"Yea you're right….for once." Aria said with a smirk.

"Hey be nice Ari, anyway how's it going with the song I gave you?" Artemis asked.

"It's going great actually, you've really outdone yourself this time." Aria said.

"Thanks I did my best, oh right cookie, Ari I'll talk to you later, I have to get back to the others. Also, Adagio made a great choice in outfits." Artemis said before walking off with his plate of food. Aria watched as he left and felt her heart pounding out of her chest.

"He said I was beautiful….and my heart's punching me again from the inside...I..I need help." Aria thought holding onto her chest. Artemis walked back over to his friends who were conversating about...him.

"I see, so he didn't return your feelings?" Twilight asked.

"Yea, but he let me down gently and man does he have a way with words." Mint said smiling.

"Good to see you don't secretly hate me." Everyone turned to see Artemis walking up to them with his food.

"Oh my gosh he even eats like him!" Twilight said shocked by the amount of food on Artemis's plate.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"Um nothing, do you usually eat that much?" Twilight asked.

"You have no idea Sparky." Artemis said putting cupcake in his mouth. Rarity and Clyde just rolled their eyes, while Mint just giggled. "Come on boo, shall me dance the night away?" Clyde asked Rarity holding out his hand.

"We shall." Rarity said taking his hand. The couple proceeded to the dance floor while Artemis, Mint and Twilight watched.

"Boo?" Twilight asked.

"It's what he calls Rarity." Artemis and Mint said simultaneously.

"Oh, I see." Twilight said understanding.

 _Timeskip_

Aww, that's so sweet." Mint said as she and Artemis were watching Soul and Sunset kiss.

"I knew Soul could do this." Artemis said with a smile.

"And look at Pinkie and Swift they've been going at it for about six minutes." Mint said.

"That doesn't really surprise me, those two were meant for each other. Hey, where are Rarity and Clyde?" Artemis asked looking around for the couple.

"Rarity said something about the two of them going somewhere more private." Mint said. After a few seconds, both Artemis and Mint realized what that meant and blushed at the thought.

"Oh boy, I knew those two had a close relationship, but I didn't think they were at that stage yet." Artemis said.

"I know what you mean, it's a little surprising." Mint said before letting out a yawn.

"Well someone's tired." Artemis said with a chuckle.

"Shut up I am n-" Mint was cut off by another yawn.

"If you say so, you want to head out?" Artemis asked.

"Yea I think that's a good idea." Mint said as she started to stand up. Artemis did the same and both of them walked out of the gym. While walking through the hallway, they passed a nearby classroom and heard a scream.

"Was that Rarity?" Mint asked. "Let's just keep walking, I'm sure Clyde can...handle her." Artemis said. Mint nodded and the two proceeded out the school doors.

"So did you have a good time." Artemis asked.

"Are you kidding me, this was the best night of my life." Mint said with a smile.

"Oh good I thought I was boring you to death." Artemis said scratching the back of his head.

"You boring, what are you crazy? You could never bore me." Mint said.

"Really because I'm not that interesting a guy." Artemis said.

"I say again are you crazy, Artemis you're an amazing guy and you need to believe that.

"Thanks Mint, I'll see you tomorrow." Artemis said.

"Ok, oh one more thing." Mint said before going inside.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"I'm sure Aria will say yes if you ask her out." Mint said with a smirk. Artemis's eyes widened.

"How did-" "I saw you staring at her earlier and might I saw that blush on your face was adorable." Mint said cutting Artemis off. Artemis blushed and turned away.

"I don't think I can ask her out." Artemis said looking down. Mint then grabbed Artemis's shoulders and gave him a serious look.

"Artemis do you like Aria or not?" Mint asked. This was the fourth time Artemis had been asked this question, first it was Sonata, After that it was Pinkie, then it was Clyde and now it was Mint.

"Yes I do." Artemis said not looking up.

"Alright answer me this, do you love her?" Mint asked. Artemis looked straight up with a huge blush on his face.

"I..I..I don't know." Artemis said looking away.

"Oh yes you do." Mint said. Artemis looked back at Mint who was smiling.

"Look Artemis, I know you have it bad for her and I know it maybe hard to tell her how you feel, but you have to man up and tell her before she thinks the two of you are just friends." Mint said.

"Everyone keeps telling me the same thing and I know I have to tell her, but I don't how." Artemis said.

"Then let me help you tell her." Mint said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Artemis asked.

"I mean that I'm going to help you and Aria get together." Mint said. Artemis was taken aback by what she said.

"You...you want us to get together?" Artemis asked confused.

"I saw the way you were looking at her Arrow and I can tell that you care about a lot. What kind of friend would I be if did help you." She said. "Mint you don't have to do that." Artemis said.

"I know, but I want to." Mint said still smiling. Artemis saw that she was serious about this and he smiled right back at her.

"Thank you."

 _With Aria_

"That was the best dance ever." Sonata said as she and Aria were being driven home.

"Yea~ it was." Aria said as she was staring out the window. Sonata noticed that this and saw that Aria had a huge blush on her face.

"Aria, are you feeling ok?" Sonata asked. Aria immediately snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Sonata.

"Um yea never better, why?" She asked.

"Well for one ever since we left, you've been completely out of it and you've had that same blush on your face ever since you came back from the snack table earlier tonight." Sonata said. Aria looked away immediately hiding the blush on her face.

"Come on Ari, you can tell me anything. "Sonata said putting a hand on Aria's shoulder. Aria looked back to Sonata and sighed.

"Nata don't laugh, but I think...I think I'm in love with Artemis." Aria said as her heart rate began to increase. Sonata was about to scream, but she held it in and smiled. "But there is just one thing standing in my way." Aria said with anger in her voice. Sonata's smile vanished instantly after hearing that.

"What would that be?" Sonata asked praying that she wasn't going to do something she would regret.

"Mystery Mint, I'm going to make sure she stays away from him." Aria said cracking her knuckles. Sonata's eyes widened in horror.

"No Aria don't do this please, we don't hurt people anymore and if Artemis ever found out you threatened or hurt Mint he'll never forgive you." Sonata said grabbing her sisters arms.

"I know he won't, that's why he won't find out."


	12. Chapter 12

_5 days til the fall Festival, Location: Dazzling's Mansion_

 **RING! RING! RING!**

Aria pressed the button on her alarm clock and slowly got out of bed. "Ugh I hate mornings." She said rubbing her eyes. She began walking to the bathroom only to see the door was closed and locked.

"Oh for Faust's sake, ADAGIO HURRY UP!" Aria yelled as she banged on the bathroom door.

"How many times do I have to tell you Aria, you can't rush perfection." Adagio said back to her sister.

"I'm not rushing perfection, I'm rushing you! NOW GET OUT OF THERE!" Aria yelled.

"Keep it down Ari, it's too early for all this screaming." Aria turned to see a Sonata walking up to her half asleep.

"It's Adagio's fault, she keeps hogging the bathroom every morning." Aria said crossing her arms.

"You do realize we have like five other bathrooms in this mansion of ours right." Sonata said rubbing her right eye. Aria's eyes widened.

"Oh duh." Aria said face palming. She then proceeded to walk to the downstairs bathroom. Once she got there, she locked the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds.

"If Arrow ever saw me like this, he'd take that "You're Beautiful" compliment back." She said. Aria then took off her pajamas and proceeded to the shower. After about twenty minutes, Aria stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. "That felt so good." She said as she wrapped the towel around herself and exited the bathroom. Aria walked back to her room and began to pick out her clothes.

"Hmmm, maybe I should try a new look." She said looking through closet. Just then something caught her eye, it was a white T-shirt with a sleeveless turquoise button up sweater vest over it, a dark purple skirt with a white and green stripe on it, white and purple leggings and dark purple high heeled boots.

"Hmm not bad." Aria said taking the outfit out of her closet. After a few minutes, Aria was looking at herself in the mirror and shook her head. "Ugh! No this won't work, I might as well just put a paper bag on my head...hmm, what would really make Arrow's mind blow….." Aria said as she undressed. She then had an idea, one that she might regret later on. " _I'm going to regret this I just know it._ " Aria thought as she began walking to Adagio's room.

Upon arriving she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Adagio! I need some...help with something." Aria said. Adagio opened the door immediately after hearing that and placed a hand on Aria's head.

"Aria, are you ok, do you feel sick?" Adagio asked with concern in her voice. Aria slapped Adagio's hand away and gave her a stern look.

"I'm fine, but like I said I need your help." Aria said looking away.

"Alright what do you need?" Adagio asked with a raised eyebrow. Aria began to blush and turned to her sister.

"If you were me, w….what would be an outfit you would wear to blow a guy's mind?" Aria said. Adagio looked at her sister in shock.

"Are you sure you're not sick Aria?" Adagio asked.

"I told you I'm fine, now are you going to help me or not?" Aria asked getting irritated. Adagio kept looking at her sister before shrugging her shoulders and walking over to her closet.

"Well we can count out 75% of my wardrobe…but if I were you Aria, I would wear these" Adagio said as she pulled out a studded leather jacket and a black mini skirt.

"Take these, throw on some of your own accessories and just wing it. Next time you plan to try and impress Artemis, give me more time" Adagio said with a smirk on her face. Aria's blush returned and she glared at her sister.

"What makes you think this is for him?" She asked angrily.

"Oh just a hunch, you never ask to borrow my clothes, much less ask me for clothing advice. By the way did something happen during the Formal on Friday, Sonata looked pretty worried when you both walked in." Adagio said crossing her arms. Aria immediately turned away.

"Nothing, she's just upset the Star Wars nerd doesn't like her." She said. Adagio knew Aria was lying, but she decided to drop it for now.

"Alright if you say so, now get dressed we're leaving in an hour and thirty minutes." Adagio said. Aria nodded and left her sister's room and as she did, Adagio looked in her direction and sighed.

" _Aria please don't do something stupid_." Adagio thought to herself. Aria made it back to her room and threw the jacket and mini skirt she got from Adagio on her bed.

"Alright now I just need something to go with these." Aria said going to her closet again. She soon came out with dark blue tank top with a white star in the center, a pair of black tights, a pair of black high heeled boots and a pair of white fingerless gloves.

"I think that should work." Aria said. She then began to get dressed, but she had a small problem, bra was a little tight.

"Dammit, these damn things have grown again, What I would give to be Sonata's size." Aria said fixing her bra. When she was finished she looked in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw...she was hot.

"Wow I didn't realize how good I looked….wow now I sound like Adagio. Hmmmm… I think I'll keep my hair down, he seemed to like it that way last night." Aria said with a small blush on her face. She then walked out of the room and made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Ari how are….WHOA!" Sonata screamed in shock.

"Well how do I look?" Aria asked. "Ari you look incredible, what's the occasion?" Sonata asked. Aria blushed and turned away, Sonata saw this and smiled.

"Oh I get it, trying to seduce Arrow are we?" Sonata asked with a smirk. Instead of blushing harder, Aria looked at her sister in shock at what she said.

"Um Nata, where did that come from?" Aria asked.

"Oops sorry, I've been spending a little too much time with Adagio. I think she's starting to rub off on me." Sonata said.

"That means two things Sonata." Adagio said walking into the kitchen.

"You are such a perv." Aria said shaking her head.

"You're just realizing this...nice work on the outfit, now you and Arrow can match." Adagio said walking to the fridge. It took a minute for Adagio's words to register in Aria's head.

"Wait, what now?" Aria asked.

"You're trying to match with Arrow right?" Adagio asked a little bit confused.

"What no I…" Aria stopped herself and looked herself over again.

"Dagi's right, you both do match." Sonata said. Aria then began to blush and sweat bullets.

"I..I'm going to change." She said turning to leave, but Adagio grabbed her by her jacket.

"Oh no you don't we have class in thirty,now sit down and eat." Adagio said pulling Aria over to the kitchen table. Aria groaned and sat down with a blush on her face.

"Aww come on Ari, I bet you no one will even notice. You got nothing to worry about." Sonata said smiling at her sister. Aria gave a small smile back.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Aria said.

"That's the spirit, oh I forgot my compact I'll be right back." Adagio said walking out of the kitchen. As soon as Adagio was gone, Sonata looked at Aria with a frown on her face.

"Ari we need to talk now." Sonata said in a serious tone. Aria didn't like that look on her sister's face.

"What about?" Aria asked.

"About you and Artemis, Are you really going to hurt that Mint girl?" Sonata asked.

"Are you going to say anything?" Aria asked back.

"Aria this is serious, we don't hurt people anymore. Have you learned nothing these past few months, we have another chance just like Sunset shimmer did. Please don't waste yours on something like this." Sonata said. Aria looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry." With that, Aria got up from the table and left. Sonata could only look as her sister left.

"Oh Ari."

 _Arrow's house_

"ARTEMIS HURRY UP, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Diana yelled getting impatient.

"Will you chill, we got thirty minutes and it only takes five to walk to school." Artemis said as he was walking downstairs.

"He's right Diana, what's the rush?" Selene asked. Diana blushed a bit and turned away.

"It's nothing important I just want to meet my friends." She said. Artemis and Selene both saw the girl blush and they both began to smile.

"Are you sure it's just your friends you want to see?" Artemis asked with a smirk. Diana blushed even harder.

"W..What are you t...talking about, of course I want to see my friends." Diana said studdering. Artemis already knew what was going on, but decided to keep teasing his sister.

"Diana, does that blush on your face have anything to do with a certain brown haired freshman." Artemis said. At this point, you could practically see the steam coming of Diana's face.

"Ok Arrow that's enough, leave your sister alone." Selene said with a smile.

"Alright alright, come on sis." Artemis said ruffling his sister's hair. Diana just stuck her tongue out at Artemis and began walking to the door.

"I think she's mad at me." Artemis said smiling.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Selene asked rolling her eyes. Artemis chuckled and began to walk out of the house.

"Wait up sis." Artemis said.

"Why so you can keep teasing me?" Diana asked walking faster. "Aw come on Diana, I was kidding." Artemis said Trying to catch up to his sister.

"I don't care, you still made fun of my crush on Pip. You don't see me making fun of you and your crush on Aria, do you?" Diana said. Artemis's eyes widened after hearing that.

"How did you know about that?" Artemis asked.

"It was obvious, I see the way you look at her bro. That and Sonata told me." Diana said.

"Of course she did, look I'm sorry for making fun of your crush and please promise me you won't say anything about this." Artemis said putting his hand on Diana's head. Diana continued to pout for a few seconds before giving her brother a smile.

"It's ok and I promise I won't." Diana said.

"Thanks." Artemis said smiling back at his sister.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Diana asked.

"That's a good question, I'm really not sure." Artemis said looking down. Diana gave her brother a concerned look.

"Bro, if you don't act soon, you might lose your chance with her." Diana said looking up at her brother.

"I know everyone keeps telling me to say something, I just don't have the words." Artemis said.

"Aria, I Love You. Is it really that hard to say?" Diana asked.

"If it's so easy go say it to Pip." Artemis said. Diana blushed and turned away.

"Touche." she said. Soon the two siblings made their way into the school.

"I'll see you later bro, Light and Sweetie Belle are waiting for me." Diana said walking away.

"Alright see ya sis." Artemis said waving. He then began to walk to his homeroom, but was stopped by someone pulling his jacket from the back. Artemis turns to see Mint and Cherry with smiles on their faces.

"Hey buddy, What's up?" Cherry asked as Artemis shrugged a bit.

"Oh ya know, same stuff, different day, what about you guys? Anything new and exciting?" Artemis asked.

"Well yes actually, me and Cherry here have a plan to get you and Aria together." Mint said.

"Oh no no no no no, No Matchmaking plans please. Clyde is trying his best to keep Rarity from breathing down my neck about this whole thing." Artemis said.

"Hey, I said we would help you and that's what we're going to do." Mint said.

"I know but I don't want this to get super out of hand. I swear anytime girls get involved in my romantic interests, it never ends well." Artemis said looking down.

"What's that suppose to mean? Cherry asked crossing her arms.

"It was a long time ago, I had a small crush on Octy when we were growing up and Vinyl tried getting us together. Long story short, it was a very awkward experience for both her and me." Artemis said.

"Wow, I can actually see you and Melody together." Mint said with a smile.

"Please don't say that, I'd like to keep our relationship strictly brother and sister." Artemis said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ok ok, listen if you don't want matchmaking then hears some advice buddy." Cherry said putting a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"Go and talk to Aria from the heart, don't worry about the what if, and if's and if only's. Now stop being a baby and go find your siren." She said with a smile. Artemis looked to Cherry and then to Mint who was smiling as well.

"You're right I've put this off long enough. I'll see you girls later I have a Twin-Tailed siren to find." Artemis said as he began walking down the hall.

"Good luck bro." Mint said. As soon Artemis was out of view, Mint's smile was gone and she looked down.

"She's so lucky." She said.

"Hey come on don't be like that, you wanted him to be happy and if he's happy with Aria you should be happy for him." Cherry said putting her arm around her friend.

"I know I just can't help but be a little jealous." Mint said.

"I understand pal I know it's hard, but it'll get better trust me." Cherry said giving Mint a hug.

 _With Aria..._

While Aria was walking to school, she noticed a lot of guys and girls staring at her as she walked by.

"Why the hell is everyone...Oh right." She said looking at her outfit.

" _I mean I know I look good but I didn't think I'd get these kinds of reactions."_ She thought to herself. Aria then made her way to the front of the school and just as she was about to open to the door, someone on the other side beat her to it and the door hit her right in the face.

"OW, What the hell is wrong with you!?" Aria said holding her face with both hands.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" A familiar voice asked.

"My entire face hurts, WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Aria yelled still holding her face.

"Ok dumb question, come on let me see how bad it is." The person said.

"Fine whatever." Aria said uncovering her face only to see Artemis in front of her. " _Oh crap!"_ Aria thought to herself. Artemis looked at Aria in shock, he had no idea that the girl in front of him was Aria and then he saw what she was wearing.

"Whoa Aria….I didn't even recognize you." Artemis said blush on his face. Aria had the same blush on her face she turned away.

"I..I decided to try a new look and damn this hurts." Aria said holding her face again. Artemis immediately remembered what just happened and grabbed Aria's hand.

"Come on I'm taking you to the nurse." Artemis said. Aria's heart began to race again.

"N...n..no it's not that-" "No argument Aria, please?" Artemis said cutting her off. Aria looked at Artemis and she could see the concern in his eyes.

"Alright you win." Aria said. Artemis smiled at her and began leading her to the nurse. Aria kept looking down with a blush on her face as they made their way down the hall.

"So what's the occasion?" Artemis asked.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked back.

"The new clothes." Artemis said.

"Oh..um..I just...wanted to...change up my look a bit nothing special, What you don't like it?" Aria asked.

"No I do, you look beautiful really." Artemis said with a smile and blush on his face. Aria saw this and smiled as well. Soon both Artemis and Aria began to noticed that some of the students were looking at them.

"Um.. Aria have you noticed-" "That everyone has been giving us weird looks, yea I have." Aria said cutting Artemis off.

"I don't believe it, look at the matching outfits." One of the students said.

"I guess even an evil siren can find love." Another student said.

"Wait that's one of the Dazzlings, holy crap I didn't even recognize her." Another student said shocked. Artemis and Aria heard this and were very confused.

"Ok seriously, what's with them and what are they talking about?" Aria asked.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like they think we're-" Artemis and Aria both stopped walking and looked at their hands only to see that they were still connected to each other. The two then looked back at one another with massive blushes on their faces.

"I..I. .sorry." Artemis said pulling his hand back.

"It's...fine." Aria said looking away. Both of them stood their in silence for a few seconds before Artemis spoke up.

"We should really get you to the nurse." He said.

"Y..yea you're right." With that the two continued to walk in silence to the nurse's office.

 _Timeskip_

"Ow!" Aria said as Nurse Redheart put rubbing alcohol on her cheek.

"Hold still Ms. Blaze, I'm almost done. Nurse Redheart said.

"It's not easy when you're rubbing that stuff on my face." Aria said.

"Be nice Aria." Artemis said. Before she could say anything, Rivet walked with a worried look on his face.

"Nurse Redheart Rainbow and Gilda are at it again and it doesn't look good, Principal Celestia and VP Luna are already on their way." He said.

"Not again, Artemis could you finish up here I have to make sure those two don't kill each other." Nurse Redheart said walking to the door with her medkit.

"You got it." Artemis said. With that the nurse and Rivet left the office and closed the door behind them.

"So who do you think is going to win, Dash or Gilda?" Aria asked.

"Who cares about that, they shouldn't be fighting at all." Artemis said as he took a seat next to Aria.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"Rarity told me those two use to be the best of friends, they were inseparable." Artemis said looking down.

"Are you serious?" Aria asked in shock.

"I didn't believe at first either, but it's true. Apparently Gilda had to move away after their second year of middle school, she then came back during their freshman year of high school and they started hanging out again." Artemis said.

"Ok then why do they hate each other so much then?" Aria asked.

"Well from what Rarity told me, Gilda didn't like the her and the other girls hanging with Dash and told them to stay away from her. Rainbow heard what Gilda had done and confronted her about it. The two had a huge argument about it and ended up fighting, from that day on they ended up hating each other." Artemis said shaking his head. Aria looked at Artemis with a concerned look.

"You really don't like fighting do you?" Aria asked.

"No I don't, I mean if it's like a TV show or Anime I don't mind, but when it come to real people getting hurt I can't stand it. At least I know you wouldn't do anything like that anymore." Artemis said smiling at her. Aria then looked down.

" _Sonata was right, if he ever found out I hurt one of his friends he'd never forgive me._ " Aria thought.

"u..Uh yea right." Aria stammered. Artemis raised an eyebrow at this.

"Are you ok Ari?" Artemis asked.

"Yea I'm alright, just thinking. So tell me, what was so important that you had to smash my face in?" Aria asked. Artemis immediately remembered why he was in such a hurry and blushed.

"I..uh...well..I was actually looking for you." Artemis said.

"For me, why?" Aria asked with a raised eyebrow. Artemis really didn't want to answer that question, but knew he couldn't put this off any longer.

"I wanted to ask you something, something important." Artemis said looking into Aria's eyes. Aria looked back at him and a small blush appeared on her face.

"Well...what is it?" Aria asked. Artemis took a deep breath and took a hold of Aria's hand. Aria blushed even harder and her heart began to race.

" _I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack, but to be honest at this very moment I don't care."_ Aria thought to herself.

"Aria..will you-"

 **RIIING!**

Hearing the bell made both Artemis and Aria both jump up from their seats and fall to the floor.

"Ah the hurt, Aria are you...ok?" Artemis said as he noticed Aria was laying on top of him.

"Yea I'm... fine." Aria said looking down at Artemis who was underneath her. Artemis and Aria kept into each other's eyes for what felt like hours.

"With _those beautiful violet eyes of hers, how can I not be in love with her."_ Artemis thought with a smile on his face _._

" _I love that smile of his, Ugh I must be in love i'm getting all mushy."_ Aria thought smiling as well. The two soon began to close the gap between each other, but before their lips could meet.

"It wasn't my fault she started it." Rainbow said on the other side of the door. Artemis and Aria heard her voice and both of them began to freak out.

"Oh crap, get up, get up." Aria whispered.

"I can't do that unless you get off of me first." Artemis whispered back. Aria glared at him and began to get up.

"You're so lucky you're cute or else I'd punch your face in." Aria said crossing her arms.

"You wouldn't da- did you say I was cute?" Artemis asked. Aria's eyes widened and she looked away.

"w..w..Well what if I did?" Aria asked. Before Artemis could answer the office door opened.

"It's doesn't matter who started it Ms. Dash, You shouldn't have been fighting at all." Nurse Redheart said. Aria and Artemis turned to see Rainbow Dash with a bloody nose, a few bruises and a black eye.

"Oh man Dash, Are you alright?" Artemis asked going over to her.

"I'm fine Arrow, just a few scratches." Rainbow said shrugging her shoulders.

"You call those scratches, Dash you look like you went through hell." Aria said.

"I told you it's not as bad as it looks." Rainbow said.

"I'll be the judge of that, Aria dear are you feeling better?" Nurse Redheart asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Aria said crossing her arms.

"That's good, now you two better get to class. Miss Dash, come with me and we'll have you checked out." Nurse redheart said. Rainbow shrugged and followed the nurse, while Artemis and Aria proceeded to leave the office.

"She was really messed up." Aria said.

"I know it looked like Gilda was a zombie and maliced her with a shoehorn." Artemis said laughing a bit.

"I thought you didn't like violence." Aria said with a smirk.

"I don't, I just have a really good show on the brain." Artemis said.

"What show?" Aria asked with interest.

"It was a dumb show I use to watch when I was little, I got Diana hooked on it." Artemis said with a chuckle.

"If you say so." Aria said crossing her arms. The two continued in silence for a bit, before Artemis spoke up again.

"Hey Aria, about what happened earlier-" "Don't...just don't ok." Aria said cutting Artemis off and looking away. Artemis then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to me please I wanted to tell you something, but school seems to be getting in the way. So I want you to meet me at the park After school today at around six." Artemis said. Aria's heart began to race and she turned to him again.

"W-what could be so important you can't say it here? Are you ashamed to have people see you saying it?" Aria asked defensively.

"What no that's not it at all." Artemis said putting his hands up defensively.

"Then tell me what it is." Aria demanded. Artemis began to notice a few student were looking at the two and began to sweat a bit.

"It's..it's just...I…-" "Aria there you are I've been looking for you we're going to be late for class, let's go." Sunset said trying to pull Aria away.

"What the hell Shimmer, I trying to find something out." Aria said glaring at her.

"I know, but do you really want an audience?" Sunset said whispering in Aria's ear. Aria raised an eyebrow at what Sunset said and looked around only to see some students staring at her. Aria blushed for a few seconds before speaking up.

"a..Artemis I'll see you at six." Aria said. Artemis took a deep breath and smile.

"Alright see you then." he said waving to her. Artemis watch as Aria and Sunset walked away and once they were out of view he leaned against a locker and took a very deep breath.

" _Thank you Sunset."_ Artemis said with a smile.

"And here I thought we would have to save you." Artemis turned to see Rarity and Clyde walking up to him.

"I'm guessing you both saw all of that, huh?" Artemis asked.

"Yea we did, you looked like you were going to explode." Clyde said.

"Oh you have no idea buddy." Artemis said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's alright darling, just remember to breath." Rarity said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I will, now I got to work up the courage to tell her later." Artemis said.

"Wait you still haven't told her?" Rarity said shocked.

"It's been a crazy morning Rarity." Artemis said shaking his head.

"We understand look how about you tell us at lunch and we'll go from there." Clyde suggested.

"Sure why not, that way you guys can call me an idiot again." Artemis said.

"After what happened with Mint, I wouldn't be surprised if I did." Clyde said with a smirk.

"Jerk."

 _With Aria and Sunset_

"I can't believe what you just did." Sunset said.

"I just wanted to know what he wanted to tell me." Aria said crossing her arms.

"It's doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Sunset said.

"What are you talking about?" Aria asked.

"Aria, are you still denying the fact that you like Artemis?" Sunset asked.

"No." Aria said.

"Good because I don't- wait what!?" Sunset asked in shock.

"I said no, I'm no denying it anymore I like Artemis. Hell I might even love him." Aria said looking down. Sunset looked to Aria with a face of concern.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't-" "It's fine I know you were trying to help me." Aria said cutting her off.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sunset asked.

"I'm going to to do what he asked, I'm going to meet him at the park after school." Aria said.

I

"Is that where he said he'll tell you?" Sunset asked. Aria then began to hug herself.

"Yea, I just...I just hope it's something I want to hear." Aria said. Sunset then put an arm around Aria.

"Hey don't look so down, I see the way Artemis looks at you. He likes you Aria and that's a fact." Sunset said with a confident smile.

"How do you know that?" Aria asked with a raised eyebrow. Sunset then realised what she said and covered her mouth.

"Sunset do you know something I don't?" Aria asked. Sunset began to sweat and shook her head. "Don't lie to me Shimmer, What are you hiding?" Aria asked getting annoyed.

"I can't I Pinkie Promised." Sunset said.

"Sunset please, just tell me." Aria said. Sunset knew very well she couldn't tell or else she would feel the wrath of Pinkie Pie later on, so she did what she had to do.

"Aria… See ya!" With that Sunset took off running, leaving a very angry Aria alone.

"WELL THANKS FOR NOTHING!" Aria yelled. Unbeknownst to Aria and Sunset during their talk, Cherry and Mint were listening to the whole conversation.

"Oh I have got to see this." Cherry said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Mint asked.

"Minty my friend I have a plan." Cherry said still smiling.

"Oh no."

 _Timeskip to Lunch_

"Once again, you are an Idiot." Clyde said shaking his head.

"Thanks pal." Artemis said with his head down.

"Darling, while my Boo did have a rather crass way of putting it, he does have a point, you need to face your fears. Pretty soon she'll think you're not interested and move on." Rarity said trying to cheer Artemis up while keeping things real for him.

"I know and I plan to after school today." Artemis said looking up.

"Still I can't believe you were so close to telling her only to get interrupted by both the school bell and Rainbow Dash. You'd think this was an anime or some weirdo's fanfiction." Clyde said.

"Yea and to think you both were so close to kissing, oh it's so romantic." Rarity gushed.

"UGH, Why did Dash and Nurse Redheart have to come back?" Artemis said holding his head.

"Calm down buddy, you'll get there." Clyde said with a smile.

"He's right Arrow, Just stay confident." Rarity said. Artemis looked to both Clyde and Rarity and smiled.

"You both are awesome, you know that?" He said.

"We've been told, we're the best couple in CHS after all." Rarity said with pride.

"Really now well if me and Aria do get together we'll have to change that." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Oh you are on buddy." Clyde said smiling. The trio all shared a laugh before returning to their meals.

 _Rainbooms Table_

"You almost told her?" Pinkie asked with slight anger in her voice.

"It just slipped out, I didn't mean to." Sunset said.

"Calm down Pinkie, You know we wouldn't break a Pinkie Promise on purpose." Rainbow said.

"She's right sugarcube and to be honest I don't see the big deal in letting Aria know." Applejack said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You're right AJ she does need to know, but we can't be the ones to tell her." Pinkie said.

"Why?" Applejack asked.

"Ugh you see this is why you need a boyfriend AJ. How would you feel if someone you trusted told your crush you liked them?" Pinkie asked. Applejack thought about this for a minute before she realised what Pinkie meant.

"Oh...OH!" Applejack said understanding.

"Exactly, I told him about the promise we all made and I don't want us to betray his trust." Pinkie said.

"You're right Pinkie, I get it." Applejack said.

"Good." Pinkie said with a smile.

 _TImeskip_

After the final bell rang, Artemis went straight to his locker. Just as he was about to leave, Vinyl walked up to him.

"Artemis, me and Octy are heading to the music room to practice, you in?" He asked.

"Sorry Sis, I have plans already made." Artemis said.

"What kind of plans?" Vinyl asked with a sly smile.

"None of your business." Artemis said walking past his sister. Vinyl then grabbed his jacket.

"Oh you're not getting out of this that easily, now what's going on?" Vinyl asked.

"Fine, I'm going to meet Aria in the park later today." Artemis said not turning around.

"Oh I see, finally going to tell her you like her?" Vinyl teased.

"Yup." Artemis said. Vinyl's eyes went wide after hearing that, she then turned Artemis around and began shaking him.

"Are you serious!?" Vinyl said.

" ..Yes...now..stop shaking ..me." Artemis said as he was starting to feel a little sick. Vinyl stopped shaking him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you're actually going to do this." Vinyl said.

"Well I am and I hope she'll feel the same way." Artemis said looking down.

"She must like you if she's put up with you this long." Vinyl said with a smirk.

"Oh ha ha, don't you have a rehearsal to get to?" Artemis asked crossing his arms.

"Oh you're right I got to tell Octy and Trixie about this. See ya bro." With that, Vinyl ran off to the music room. Artemis just shook his head and sighed.

"Seriously I have to stop telling people about my personal life." Artemis said as he began walking out of the school.

With Aria around the same time…

Aria had just left her class and was on her way to her locker.

" _Alright just calm down Aria, you can do this just breath and everything will be fine."_ Aria thought to herself.

"Are you sure about this?" Aria turned to see Mint and Cherry talking.

"Of course I'm sure it will all work out and Artemis will love it." Cherry said with a smile. That sentence right there got Aria's blood boiling and she continued to listen.

"If you say so, but if this is going to work we're going to have to get there before Artemis and Aria." Mint said.

"I know and we will. But we're not gonna do it standing here and who know maybe Artemis will kiss you as a thank you." Cherry teased. Mint blushed and turned away.

"Oh shut up, now come on we have work to do." Mint said walking away. Cherry giggled and began following her friend. Aria's eyes widened at what she had just heard and she was not happy.

" _Who the hell does the bitch think she is, how does she know that I was meeting Arrow at the park today?"_ Aria thought to herself. " _Ugh I knew I should have punched that girl's face in when I had the chance. Artemis I'm sorry, but this girl needs to know her place."_ Aria thought _._ She then began to leave the school and head straight to the park.

 _TimeSkip, Location: Artemis's house_

"Artemis dinner time." Selene said calling up to her son.

"No thanks mom, I'm going out." Artemis said walking downstairs.

"Are you sure, I made cheeseburgers." Selene said.

"Yea I'm sure, this is way more important than food." Artemis said as he walked out the door. Selene and Diana both looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you think that was about?" Selene asked.

"I think he's going to see Aria, that's the only reason I can think of for him to want to skip a meal." Diana said taking a bite out of her burger.

"Aria…..oh you mean that girl Artemis has been teaching?" Selene asked.

"Yea Arrow really likes her and I bet he's finally going to ask her out." Diana said. Selene was shocked, but after a few seconds she put a smile on her face.

"My little boy's growing up." Selene said.

"Mom he's 18." Diana said with her eyebrow raised.

"I don't care, every mother sees their kids as babies no matter how old they get." Selene said. Diana just rolled her eyes.

 _Location: Canterlot Park_

"Oh this is going to be great." Cherry said.

"I have to admit Cherry, this might be the nicest thing you've ever done for someone other than me." Mint said with a smile.

"I have my moments, now let's go over the plan: When Artemis and Aria show up we're going to record the confession." Cherry said.

"And hopefully Arrow will have to guts to kiss her to make it even more special." Mint said with a smirk.

"Yea and then tomorrow we give them the video as a present. I can't wait to see their faces, what do you think they'll say once we give it to them." Cherry asked smiling.

"They'd probably ask 'Why the hell were you spying on us?'" Mint said.

"Well that's an easy answer, we did it for them and we recorded it so they could have an awesome memory." Cherry said. Mint pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You're impossible." She said.

"You're just figuring this out, now all we have to do is wait for them to get here." Cherry said.

"You got your phone right?" Mint asked.

"Do I have my phone she asks, of course I have my….uh-oh." Cherry said in distress.

"You left your phone in your room again, didn't you?" Cherry said as she facepalmed.

"...Maybe." Cherry said scratching the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Ugh, you are impossible." Mint said.

"What about you, where's your phone?" Cherry asked.

"My mom washed it while doing the laundry, I'm phoneless until next month." Mint said.

"Ugh, ok stay here I'm going to get my phone. If you see Artemis or Aria hide, I'll find you later." Cherry said as she began to run back to her house.

"You better hurry up!" Mint yelled. Cherry gave her a thumbs up and left the park. "That girl really needs to keep track of her stuff." Mint said as she took seat on the park bench.

" _I wonder if he will kiss her, UGH Aria is so lucky!"_ Mint screamed in her head. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the pictures that Selene had taken of her and Artemis before they left for the Fall Formal. " _I know you like her Arrow, but I still wish it was me instead of her."_ Mint said staring at the picture. Unbeknownst to Mint, Aria was walking up and she immediately noticed Mint sitting on a bench looking at something.

" _Alright Mint, lets chat."_ Aria said walking over to Mint.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A hopeless romantic or a man-stealing bitch?" Aria said as he hands were slightly clenched as she appeared next to Mint. Before Mint could respond or even fully realize the situation, Aria noticed the picture resting in Mint's fingers.

"What the hell is this?!" Aria said as she went to snatch the picture from Mint. But before the could do so, Mint jumped off the bench and turned to see aria standing with a pissed off expression.

"W...What's your problem?" Mint asked as she put the picture back in her pocket.

" _My_ problem!? What about your problem? Clearly you have your eyes on my man and you're gonna pay for trying take him away!" Aria said as her hands were clenched in fists of rage, slowly and menacingly walking towards Mint who was slowly backing away from Aria.

"Hold on Aria, This isn't what you think I swear and what do you mean your man you're not even dating him." Mint said before quickly covering her mouth. This was enough to send Aria over the edge, as she gritted her teeth and eyes shot wide open with flames replacing her pupils

"Oh….now, you've really done it…" Aria said as she ran towards Mint, sending he clenched fist dead center into her face and breaking her nose with a loud audible crack, thus knocking her to the ground. Mint curled up on the ground, not wanting to fight Aria as she held her face. But Aria wasn't having it, she wasn't going to let Mint off that easily in her mind. She got over Mint and rolled mint over onto her back, pinning her to the ground as she raised her fist back high into the air.

 _With Artemis_

" _Alright Arrow calm down, you can do this."_ Artemis thought to himself. He then proceeded to enter the park, but before her could….

"Out of the way!" Before Artemis could react someone ran into him and he fell to the ground.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." A familiar voice said. "Don't worry, I think this is karma for something I did earlier." Artemis said with a chuckle.

"You sure you're o…..k..?" The person asked in a nervous tone.

"Yea I'm fine re- Oh hey Cherry, what's up?" Artemis asked. Cherry was sweating bullets.

"Um...uh...hey Arrow, uh nothing much just out for a little walk." Cherry said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well from how knocked me down just now, it seems to be more than just a little walk. Why were you in such a hurry Cherry?" Artemis asked with an eyebrow raised. Cherry was sweating even more.

"Well...I...I….uh.." Cherry continued to stammer only to have Artemis put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cherry, take a deep and tell me what's up." Artemis asked. Cherry just sighed and looked to Artemis.

"Alright, me and Mint heard that you were going to confess to Aria and we wanted to do something special for the two of you. So we decided to record you confessing to her and give you the video as a present." Cherry said sheepish smile. Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I swear I am never telling people about my personal life again, you know how dumb that plan is right?" Artemis asked.

"Please understand we wanted you both to have a good memory, a memento for the future, if you will." Cherry tried to explain as Artemis sighed.

"You are impossible." He said.

"Weird Mint says the same thing." Cherry said with a smile.

"Look I understand why you guys are doing this and I'm not mad." Artemis said.

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"Yea, but I want this moment to be special and I feel weird knowing you two are going to record it. So you think-" "Ok ok I get the picture, me and Mint will hit the road. Come on I left her up ahead." Mint said as she began to walk.

"Ok and thanks." Artemis said following her. "No problem." Cherry said. The two made their way over to where Cherry left Mint.

"She should be sitting on the bench over…..there." Cherry was literally frozen in place and had a look of shock on her face. Artemis noticed this right away and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cherry, what's wrong? Why did...you.." Artemis's voice was now silenced as he saw what Cherry was looking at. Right in front of them was Aria standing over a bloody and beat up Mint on the ground and Aria had a slightly bloody hand raised ready to throw a another punch. Saying Cherry and Artemis were shocked was an understatement, neither of them ever expected something like this to happen.

"w...w..WHAT THE HELL, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Cherry screamed in anger. Aria quickly looked over at the two and all the color drained from her face. Artemis was still trying to process what he was seeing, he was hoping this was all a joke.

"Aria…" Was all Artemis could choke out. Aria heard the disbelief in his voice and took a few steps back.

"I..I-" But Aria was quickly cut off by a punch to the face from Cherry. Aria staggered a bit, managed to keep her balance.

"Mint, Mint wake up." Cherry said shaking her friend, but to no avail. "Minty please wake up." Cherry said as a stream of tears flowed down her face. Artemis looked at Mint and Cherry and then he looked at Aria.

"H..how could you?" Artemis said quietly, but loud enough for Aria to hear. Aria didn't know what to say or do, she then looked at her hand and saw the blood on them.

" _What have I done."_ Aria thought to herself. After a few seconds, Aria ran out of the park as fast as she could. Artemis saw her run and wanted to go after her, but Mint and Cherry needed him there.

"I'll call an ambulance, Cherry is she still breathing?" Artemis asked walking over to her.

"y..Yes she is, but I..I don't know how bad it is." Cherry said choking through her tears.

"Don't worry Cherry, she'll be alright." Artemis said as he began to call 911.

 _Timeskip_

Artemis and Cherry arrived at the hospital, only the have the nurse tell them they have to wait in the lobby until they give Mint the proper care. Cherry was still crying and Artemis did his best to try and comfort her.

"It's ok, Mint's a strong girl, she'll be alright." Artemis said.

"I know, but I can't help it. Mint is like a sister to me and to have seen her like that...it..it tears me apart." Cherry said as more tears poured down her face. Artemis quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I know it hurts Cherry, but trust me she'll be fine and she'll be out of here in two days tops." Artemis said smiling at her.

"How can you be so sure?" Cherry asked wiping away a few tears.

"Just a gut instinct I have and my gut's never steered me wrong before." Artemis said.

"I find that hard to believe considering you stuff your face everyday." Cherry said with a smirk.

"Hey there's the Cherry we know and love." Artemis said smiling. Cherry smiled back hugged him.

"Thanks man." She said. Artemis returned the hug.

"No problem." He said. After a few seconds, a doctor walked in with a smile on his face.

"How is she?" Cherry asked.

"Don't worry, you're friend is just fine. She just has a broken nose and a black eye, she'll be up and out of here in two days." The doctor said. Cherry quickly looked to Artemis who had a smile on his face.

"I told you she would be alright." He said.

"I will never doubt you again, can we see her?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sorry I know you want to see her, but it's best to let her rest for the night. You both can visit her tomorrow if you'd like." The doctor said. Cherry looked down a little depressed, but nodded.

"Come on let's go Arrow." Cherry said turning to walk away. Artemis nodded and looked to the doctor.

"Thank you." He said before following Cherry out the door.

"I told you." Artemis said. "Yea yea, so what now?" Cherry asked.

"Well now we go home and sleep, then we come back and visit her her tomorrow." Artemis said.

"That's good, but that's not what I meant. What are you going to do about that bitch." Cherry growled. Artemis narrowed his eyes.

"I...I don't know." He said looking away.

"Look Artemis, we both saw the same thing. I don't know about you, but where I'm from, that kind of thing sets a person to the bottom of the list and the back of the line." Cherry said sternly.

"Can we please not talk about this now, my head hurts enough as it is." Artemis said rubbing his head.

"All I'm saying is that Aria is bad news and this proves it." Cherry said. Artemis just shook his head and sighed.

"Look we'll talk about this later, I have to get home. I'll see you later." Artemis said as he began to walk away.

Cherry just watched him leave and shook her head. Artemis was walking to his house and he was deep in thought.

" _Why would she do something like this, I thought she was better than this._ " Artemis thought to himself. Just as he approached his house, he noticed someone sitting on the front steps.

"Alright who are you and why are you...Oh." The person sitting on the steps was none other than Aria and she had tears in her eyes. Aria then got up and walked over to Artemis.

"Artemis.." She said with guilt in her voice. Artemis just narrowed his eyes and walked past Aria.

"Aria...just go away." He said. Aria felt as if she was just stabbed in the chest.

"Artemis please I'm sorry, I….I...didn't...I'm so so sorry." Aria said grabbing his arm. Artemis pulled his arm out of Aria's grip and then glared at her.

"I don't want to hear your sorrys, how could you do something like that? I thought you were better than this, you had no right to hurt Mint and her I thought you changed." Artemis said angrily. Aria felt like she was stabbed a second time after hearing that.

"I know I didn't and I have changed, but please understand I did this because….because...I.." Aria struggled to find the right words, but Artemis turned away before she could finish speaking.

"You know what, I really don't care anymore Aria. Now I'll only say this one more time, Go away." Artemis said walking to his front door. Aria felt the pain in her chest a third time and tears rolled down her face.

"Artemis I love you!" Aria said hugging herself. Artemis continued walking to the door, but before he walked in he turned his head to Aria.

"Two hours ago, you don't know how happy that would have made me." He said walking in and closing the door behind him. Aria's heart completely shattered after hearing that and she just stood there, feeling so far removed from everything around her.

"No…..no….come back…..please….I'm sorry." Aria said looking at the door. She then looked to the ground with tears still in her eyes and began to walk back home.

Unbeknownst to Artemis and Aria, Pinkie was watching from her window and she was also crying.

"Oh Ari." She said to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

_3 days until the Fall Festival, Location: Vinyl and Octavia's house._

 _Location: Music room_

"Come on Artemis this is the sixth time, what's wrong with you?"Octavia said as she, Artemis, Vinyl and Trixie were practicing for the Festival.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll get it right this time I promise." Artemis said turning away from Octavia.

"You've said that six times now and to be honest you're just getting worse. Actually you've been off your game for the past two days." Vinyl said crossing her arms. Trixie then walked over to the Artemis.

"She's right Arrow, I've heard you play and you're way better than this. Is something wrong?" Trixie asked putting a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"No nothing's wrong, I just….didn't get much sleep last night." Artemis said looking away from Trixie. Vinyl and Octavia weren't buying it, they knew Artemis and they obviously knew he was lying.

"Are you sure that's the problem Artemis?" Octavia said crossing her arms.

"Or is there something more going on here?" Vinyl asked putting her hands on her hips. Artemis knew this would happen and the last thing he wanted to do right now was talk.

"No there isn't, now can we get back to work?" Artemis asked picking his violin up.

"Not until you tell us what's wrong bro." Octavia said before snatching the violin out of Artemis's hands.

"I told you nothing's wrong." Artemis said defensively.

"That's Bull and you know it Arrow." Vinyl said. Trixie could only watch as she felt it wasn't her place to interfere.

" _Arrow what's wrong with you?"_ Trixie thought to herself.

"It's not bull, it's the truth! Now give me my violin!" Artemis said raising his voice. Vinyl and Octavia were shocked, Artemis had never raise his voice to them.

"What is your problem, Artemis?" Everyone turned to Trixie who wasn't very happy.

"Can't you see that they're worried about you and you're just pushing them away. I don't know why you're acting like this, but I sure as hell don't like it!" Trixie said glaring at Artemis. Octavia and Vinyl both looked at Trixie shocked by what she said, but it was Artemis who took her words to heart and he immediately felt terrible.

"Sorry….I just….sorry." Artemis said before walking out of the music room. The girls just looked at the door with worried looks on their faces.

"Should we go after him?" Trixie asked.

"No, I think we should let him cool down a bit. Vinyl and I will talk to him later and hopefully he'll be in a better mood." Octavia said looking down. Trixie nodded.

"So what do you think's wrong with him?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't think of anything that might- Oh crap!" Vinyl said.

"What is it?" Octavia asked.

"Artemis was going to meet Aria two days ago in the park, I have a hunch he might have asked her out and she rejected him." Vinyl said. Trixie and Octavia thought about this for a minute because it did make sense, Artemis could just be hurting right now.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions, I say we talk to Aria before we start accusing her of hurting Arrow." Octavia said. Vinyl and Octavia both nodded.

 _With Adagio and Sonata…_

"Should we really be leaving her all alone?" Sonata asked as she and Adagio were leaving their mansion.

"You heard what she said, she's not going to school." Adagio said shaking her head.

 _30 minutes ago…_

"Aria wake up, it's time for school! You can't skip school two days in a row." Sonata said in a cheery tone.

No answer.

"Come on Ari, we have a math test today and I'd rather not see you get held back a grade." Sonata said.

Still No answer.

Sonata started to worry. "Ari, are you ok? Answer me please!" Sonata pleaded.

Once again no answer.

Sonata then reached for the doorknob only to find out that it was locked. "Adagio!" Sonata yelled as she ran down the hallway. Adagio hear Sonata yelling and walked out of her room only to see Sonata running towards her.

"Nata, what is it? What's wrong?" Adagio asked.

"It's Aria, she won't come out of her room." Sonata said panting. Adagio then gave Sonata a deadpanned look.

"That's it...Sonata, Aria locks herself in her room all the time. She's probably just playing one of her games." Adagio said.

"No Dagi it's serious, she's not answering me and I don't hear any of her usual loud gamer music either." Sonata said frantically. Adagio just rolled her eyes.

"Ever get the idea she just might be listening to music with her headphones on?" Adagio asked. Sonata shook her head.

"Dagi please, just come with me." Sonata said with pleading eyes. Adagio could tell that Sonata was really worried about Aria, so she shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Alright, lead the way." She said. Sonata smiled and lead Adagio to Aria's room. The two sisters made their way to Aria's room and Adagio knocked on the door.

"Aria, open the door." Adagio said.

No answer.

"Aria get out here, we don't have to play around." Adagio said putting her hands on her hips.

Still no answer.

"Aria Blaze get your ass out here or so help me I'll-" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aria screamed cutting Adagio off. Aria and Sonata were staring at the door in shock, Aria had never raised her voice like that before.

"A...Aria..what's wrong, are you-" "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH THE DAMN SKULL OF YOURS!" Aria screamed. Sonata stepped back from the door and began to tear up. Adagio did not like this and began banging on the door.

"What is your problem, Sonata's worried sick about you and you just yell at her!" Adagio said angrily.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU, I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!" Aria screamed. Sonata could hear it in her voice, she was hurting and she needed help.

"Aria don't push us away, let us-" "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Aria screamed. Tears were now streaming down Sonata's face and she looked like she was going to break down. Adagio quickly pulled Sonata into a hug and began to comfort her.

"It's ok, I don't know what her problem is, but she doesn't mean it. You can hear it too can't you, she's in pain." Adagio said trying to keep her sister calm.

"I know and I want to help her." Sonata sobbed.

"I know, but right now she needs to cool down. Well try and talk to her after school." Adagio said. Sonata nodded and the two left to continue getting ready for school.

 _Present…_

"Why is she acting like this, she was just fine yesterday." Adagio said. Sonata had a hunch about what was going on, but she kept the possibility to herself.

"Well maybe we should ask around to see if anyone knows anything." Sonata suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, there has to be a reason she's acting like this. Aria wouldn't go berserk over nothing." Adagio said putting a hand to her chin. Sonata nodded.

"I just hope we find out soon so we can help her." Sonata said looking down.

"You and me both Nata." Adagio said.

 _With Aria…_

After Aria walked home from Artemis's two days ago, she immediately went to her bed and she hasn't come out since. Her eyes were red, her hair was a mess and she had the same clothes from the day still on. Saying she wasn't doing good would be an understatement at this point. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Aria choked out through her sobs. Tears began to fall from her face causing her to bury her face into her pillow.

" _Don't hate me, please don't hate me_."

 _Location: Canterlot High…_

Adagio and Sonata enter the school only to conveniently run into Octavia and Vinyl.

"Hey you two, where's Aria?" Vinyl asked.

"Yea we need to talk to her, it's important." Octavia said. Adagio shook her head.

"Sorry girls, Aria's not coming to school and we don't know why." She said with a sad expression on her face. Octavia and Vinyl were shocked by this information.

"Is she ok?" Octavia asked in a worried tone.

"We're not sure, she's not herself today. She yelled at me and Dagi, but she sounded so sad and hurt." Sonata said looking down. Octavia then put a hand on her chin.

"So she's acting strange too, huh?" She asked. This got Adagio's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Arrow hasn't been himself either today, he's been messing up a lot in rehearsal and he almost yelled at us earlier today." Vinyl said looking down. Adagio thought about this for a minute before speaking.

"Tell me something, was he acting like his usual self a few days ago?" She asked.

"Yea, he was just fine." Octavia said.

"Then I was right, Octavia do me a favor, will ya?" Adagio asked in a serious tone.

"Uh sure, what is it?" Octavia asked.

"Me and Nata want to know what going on, so I want you to help us talk to Arrow's friends and the Rainbooms." Adagio said. Vinyl and Octavia both looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Why do you think they might know something?" Vinyl asked.

"Just a hunch, I saw Aria talking with Sunset a few times and I've also seen Arrow talking with that guy with that Clyde guy and his girlfriend." Adagio said. Octavia thought about this and nodded.

"Ok, we'll see what they all know and compare notes during lunch." She said. Adagio and Sonata nodded.

"Alright, sounds good. I just hope we find out what's going on." Sonata said.

"Actually I might have an idea about that, but I'll wait until we talk to the others." Vinyl said. Before anything else could be said, the warning bell went off alerting everyone to get to class.

"We'll continue this later, see ya." Adagio said as she and Sonata made their way to class. Once they were a good distance away, Vinyl and Octavia got to talking again.

"This just got way more complicated." Vinyl said.

"I know, just what happened two days ago?" Octavia asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out no matter what!" Vinyl declared. Octavia nodded and the two proceeded to their first period class.

 _With Artemis…_

"I need to get a grip." Artemis said he was laying on the ground on the soccer field. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened two days ago.

" _Why did she do it_?" Artemis thought to himself. He just couldn't wrap his head around it and it was irritating him.

"Arrow?" Artemis looked up and saw Rarity standing over him.

"Oh, hey Diamond Head." Artemis said.

"Seriously Arrow, give me a better nickname. Do I like a Petrosapien to you?" Rarity asked putting her hands on her hips. Artemis looked at Rarity in shock.

"You watch Ben 10?" Artemis asked.

"Yes I do, is that a problem?" Rarity asked.

"N..no I just didn't think you'd be into a show like that." Artemis said.

"Sweetie Belle got me into it, I watched the episode when Gwen was Lucky Girl and I was hooked." Rarity said with a smile.

"Ha, learn something new everyday. Next you're probably going to tell me you're a secret pokemon player." Artemis joked. Rarity stiffened at Artemis's comment.

"Hehe yeah right….anyway, what are you doing out here?" Rarity asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself." Artemis said looking down. Rarity raised an eyebrow at this.

"Artemis are you ok, you don't see like yourself today." Rarity said with a worried look on her face.

"Yea, I just have a lot on my mind." Artemis said before getting up. Rarity wasn't buying it, she may have only known Artemis a few months, but she could read him like a book.

"Come on Arrow, I know something's bothering you." Rarity said putting a hand on Artemis's shoulder only to have him shrug it off.

"I said I'm fine Diamond Head, now leave me alone." Artemis said before walking away. Rarity just stood there with a mixture of shock and worry on her face.

" _What is wrong with him_?"

 _Timeskip to Lunch, Location Boys table._

"So is anyone going to ask where our silver-haired friend is?" Rivet asked taking a bite out of his apple.

"He said he's not coming and that he wasn't hungry." Swift said looking down. The boys just looked at Swift as if he was crazy.

"Artemis, our Artemis, Artemis Arrow says he's not hungry!" Soul said in a shocked tone.

"That's impossible, this is Arrow we're talking about." Night said.

"I know that guys, but that's what he said." Swift said. The boys couldn't believe it, it felt like hell had just frozen over and they were all worried. Clyde was more worried because he had a hunch about why Artemis might be skipping lunch.

" _I wonder if this has to do with that little meeting he had with Aria a few days ago, did she reject him? Oh man if she did, he must be feeling pretty bad."_ Clyde thought to himself.

"I hope he's alright." Daemon said.

"I'm sure it's nothing that seri-Uh oh." Soul said as he saw Vinyl, Octavia, Sonata and Adagio walking up to their table.

"Should we be scared?" Night asked.

"Of Sonata and Adagio or Octavia and Vinyl?" Rivet asked.

"All four." Night answered.

"There's no reason to be scared guys, seriously I thought we were past this." Daemon said.

"We are past it, I just think it's weird that Vinyl and Octavia are with Sonata and Adagio." Night said. Before anything else could be said, Adagio, Sonata, Vinyl and Octavia arrived at the table.

"Hey guys, can we ask you something?" Octavia asked.

"You just did." Rivet said with a smirk.

"This is serious Rivet." Vinyl said glaring at the boy.

"Ok, ok sorry." Rivet said putting his hands up defensively.

"So what's the problem?" Clyde asked.

"Well we were wondering if any of you know why Arrow's in such a bad mood today." Octavia said looking down.

"It's not just him either, Aria's in a foul mood to and I mean worse than usual." Adagio said crossing her arms. The boys stared at the girls a bit shocked, but Clyde raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You guy's don't know, I thought Arrow told you two everything and why is Aria in such a bad mood." Clyde said.

"He does, but this time he won't tell us anything." Vinyl said looking down.

"Ari's the same way right now, she won't tell us why she's so mad or rather why she's so hurt." Sonata said also looking down.

" _Wait Aria's hurting, does that mean she didn't reject Artemis? If that's true, then why is Arrow in such a bad mood? None of this makes any sense."_ Clyde thought trying to figure all this out. The boys then looked at one another and looked back at the girls.

"We're sorry, but we're just as much in the dark as you are." Night said.

"Yea, right before lunch Arrow told me he wasn't hungry and walked off somewhere." Swift said. Vinyl and Octavia went wide eyed at what Swift said.

"HE SAID WHAT!" Vinyl and Octavia yelled simultaneously. A few students began to stare at the group, but they didn't care this was serious.

"This has got to be a mistake, Arrow is never not hungry!" Vinyl said.

"She's right, you must have misheard him." Octavia said. Swift shook his head.

"I know what I heard girls and I'm just as surprised as you." He said. Vinyl and Octavia needed a minute to compose themselves.

"Ok this is worse than I thought." Octavia said.

"Is it really that big a deal?" Adagio asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"You have no idea, we have to find out what's going on here." Vinyl said.

"Well since this was a dead end let's ask Sunset and her friends, they're the only other lead we have." Sonata said. The girls nodded and began walking over to the Rainbooms table. Clyde quickly stood up and began to follow the girls.

"Clyde, what are you doing?" Rivet asked.

"If Sunset really does know what's going on, I wanna know what it is." Clyde said before walking away. They boys all looked at each other before getting up and following Clyde.

 _Rainboom's Table_

"He did what!" Rainbow said slamming her hand on the table. Rarity had just got done telling her friends about her little talk with Artemis and they were not happy….well Rainbow wasn't anyway.

"Calm down Dash, Arrow might just be havin' a bad day." Applejack said.

"That doesn't excuse it, he had no right to talk to her like that." Rainbow said crossing her arms.

"No Applejack's right Rainbow and besides I did push him to tell me what was wrong." Rarity said looking down.

"Don't you dare think this is your fault, you were just worried about him and how did he repay you by telling you to get lost." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow cool it, I'm sure he has his reasons." Sunset said.

"Yeah, maybe he having family issues." Fluttershy said before taking a drink of her milk.

"Maybe, what do you think Pinkie?" Applejack asked. Everyone turned to Pinkie who for the last two days hasn't been herself, her hair was slightly deflated, her eyes were slightly dull and her loving smile vanished.

"Pinkie, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked in a worried tone. Pinkie wasn't paying any attention, she was still thinking about what she saw and heard two days ago.

"Pinkie, come on girl wake up." Applejack said shaking her pink haired friend. Pinkie jumped a bit and looked around to see her friends staring at her.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" Pinkie asked in a depressed tone. The girls all gave Pinkie looks on concern.

"Pinkie dear, you haven't been yourself either these past few days, is everything alright?" Rarity asked. Pinkie looked down and sighed.

"No and I'd tell you girls why, but I don't' think it's my place to tell." She said. The girls were confused by this.

"What do you mean Pinkie, if you have a problem you can tell us." Sunset said.

"I'm not the one with the problem, it's-" "Hey girls, can we talk for a minute?" The Rainbooms all turned to see Vinyl, Octavia, Adagio, Sonata and the boys walking over to them.

"Wow everyone's here, we havin a party or what?" Rainbow said with a smirk.

"Ugh, look we need to ask you something." Vinyl said.

"Ok, ok, what's up?" Rainbow asked. Adagio stepped forward.

"Do any of you know, why Aria and Arrow are in such a bad mood?" She asked. The Rainbooms eyes widened at this.

"Funny, we were just talking about why Arrow's been a jerk lately." Rainbow said crossing her arms. Octavia glared at Rainbow.

"Insult him again Rainbow, I dare you." Octavia growled.

"Whoa simmer down there Octavia, she didn't mean it." Applejack said.

"She is right though, we were talking about Arrow and why he's in such a bad mood." Fluttershy said.

"So you girls don't know either?" Sonata asked. The Rainbooms except for Pinkie shook their heads.

"Ugh, now what?" Vinyl asked getting a bit irritated.

"Come on everyone, the smallest clue would be a big help." Adagio said.

"Please anything at all, I hate seeing Ari like this." Sonata pleaded. Sunset thought for a minute before something popped into her head.

"Well Artemis was going to meet Aria at the park two days ago, does that help?" She asked.

"No, we already know that and that seems to be where this all started. But the two people who know anything about it refuse to talk to us." Clyde said looking down. Pinkie began to hug herself, she knew she had to say something, but at the same time it wasn't her business. Swift took notice of this and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Hey, you ok." He asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Pinkie jumped again and looked up to Swift.

"Oh Swifty, sorry." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie what's wrong, you haven't been yourself either these past few days." Swift said. Pinkie quickly looked away.

"I...I..it's nothing." Pinkie said. Swift wasn't buying it, he knew Pinkie better than anyone else and he knew when something was bothering her.

"Oh right, Pinkie did say someone was having a problem and she was about to tell us before you all walked over here." Rarity said. All eyes were on Pinkie who was now sweating bullets.

"We don't have time for this, My brother and Aria are hurting right now. Can't we worry about this guy and his problem later." Octavia said in a stern tone. Pinkie couldn't take it anymore, so she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Artemis and Aria are who I'm talking about." She said. Everyone looked at Pinkie with wide eyes.

"Pinkie do you know something about this?" Adagio asked. Pinkie hesitated at first, but slowly nodded her head.

"Why didn't you say something then?" Vinyl asked.

"Because it wasn't my place to tell, this was a personal matter between Aria and Artemis. If I told anyone about this I would be betraying not just Arrow's but Aria's trust as well." Pinkie said in a serious tone. Everyone stared at Pinkie with shock. Clyde then composed himself and went over to Pinkie.

"Look Pinkie, I understand why you're doing this I really do, but Arrow and Aria need help and we have to help them." He said.

"He's right Pinkie, tell me is this worth Arrow acting the way he is and Aria hurting like this." Sunset asked. Pinkie was silent for a few seconds before she shook her head.

"Then tell us what's going on so we can do something." Rivet said. Pinkie nodded.

"You see Artemis is mad at Aria right now." Pinkie asked.

"Why." Adagio asked.

"She put Mystery Mint in the hospital a few days ago." Pinkie said looking down. Everyone was shocked once again.

" _She actually did it?"_ Sonata thought to herself before covering her face. Adagio then slammed her fist onto the table.

"You're lying, I know Aria and she wouldn't do that." She said angrily.

"I know what I heard Adagio, I even went to see Mint the day after to make sure I heard right." Pinkie said. Adagio could only look down and grit her teeth.

"Why...what would drive her to do something like that?" Soul asked trying to wrap his head around all of this.

"That part I'm not sure of, but I do know that Artemis found out about what she did and he wasn't happy with her." Pinkie said sad tone.

"I can understand that, she put someone in the hospital. How do you look at someone the same way after that?" Rainbow said shaking her head.

"I doubt that's everything though because Aria sounded so broken this morning. Pinkie is there anything else you could tell us?" Adagio asked. Pinkie nodded.

"Aria was waiting for Artemis to come back home and when he did, he told her to go away." Pinkie said as a tear fell down her face. Everyone was silent for about a minute before Octavia spoke up.

"W...W..What do you mean he said 'Go away'. Artemis wouldn't turn his back on anyone even if they did something like this." She said.

"It's true, he wouldn't even listen to Aria when she tried to explain what happened. She...she even said she….she...she..I can't even say it, after that I couldn't hear anything anymore and all I saw was Aria with tears in her eyes before she began walking home." Pinkie said as more tears streamed down her face. The guys and girls couldn't believe what they just heard from Pinkie.

"I...I.. I don't know what to say." Rarity said.

"Yea well I do, Aria screwed up big time." Rainbow said. Adagio then looked to Rainbow with anger in her eyes.

"Repeat." She said.

"It's obvious she just lashed out on someone for no reason and let's face it she wasn't the nicest person here." Rainbow said.

"How dare you-" "Dash that was uncalled for, I know what Aria did was wrong, but saying she'd doing without a reason is going too far." Sunset said angrily.

"Oh yeah and what could the reason possibly be?" Rainbow asked crossing her arms. Sunset wanted to argue back, but she didn't have anything to counter with.

"Both of you stop it, this isn't helping anything." Night said trying to stop the argument. Rainbow and Sunset both nodded.

"Good, now we just need to find a way to fix this and-" "Fix it, are you crazy? We can't fix something like this." Rainbow said cutting Night off.

"Will you chill and show a shred of positivity Dash?" Sunset asked getting tired of Rainbow's mouth.

"I'll chill when-" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to Clyde and boy was he mad.

"I know the situation right now is messed up, but you two need to get a grip and calm down." He said glaring at the two girl. Sunset and Rainbow both nodded and this time they decided to stay silent. Clyde then took a deep breath and turned to Octavia and Vinyl.

"Hey you two, if Artemis wanted to go and sulk, where would he go?" He asked.

"Music room." They answered. Clyde nodded and began to walk out of the lunchroom. Everyone watched as he left and then they all looked at one another.

"What was that about?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure and right now I don't care. Come on Sonata we're going home." Adagio said as she began to walk away.

"Adagio hold on, you can't just skip school." Octavia said grabbing Adagio's shoulder.

"It wouldn't be the first time and right now my sister needs me. I'm sure you can understand that, right?" Adagio asked. Octavia looked down for a minute and nodded.

"You're right I do understand, just promise me after you both talk with her you'll meet me and Vinyl at Sugarcube Corner." Octavia said. Adagio nodded and she and Sonata both walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well, that could have gone better." Swift said holding Pinkie in his arms.

"I know what you mean, Rainbow Dash you should be ashamed of yourself. How could you say something like that?" Rarity asked with a glare.

"I'm just saying what we were all thinking." Rainbow said crossing her arms.

"None of us were thinking that Dash, even if we did we wouldn't have said it out loud." Soul said.

"Oh come on." Rainbow said.

"Don't come on us Dashie, you really shouldn't have said that. Adagio and Sonata know Aria better than anyone, so until we know the full story you're going to go and apologize them." Pinkie said in a serious tone. The shocks never ended today, no one ever expected Pinkie to scold well anyone. Rainbow then looked down a bit.

"Ugh I really need to keep my mouth shut, huh?" Rainbow asked in shame.

"Just figuring that out?" Sunset said.

"Cool down Sunny." Soul said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Aria is all." Sunset said.

"Is there anything we can do to help them?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think it's best if you let us handle it Fluttershy, come on Vinyl." Octavia said walking away. Vinyl nodded and followed.

"Well, now what do we do?" Rivet asked.

"All we can do now is watch and wait for all this the resolve itself. I just hope this get's better before the Fall Festival or else we'll only be going for the food and the games." Rarity said looking down.

 _With Clyde…_

Clyde made his way down the hallway to the music room. " _He better be there, he needs to have someone smack some sense into him."_ Clyde thought. Clyde then made it to the music room and saw Artemis staring at the window.

"Hey!" Clyde said. Arrow turns to see him but then turns back around.

"Oh Hey" Artemis said in a depressed tone. This only mad Clyde angrier. Then out of nowhere, Clyde grabs Arrow and punches him in the face.

"What the hell man!" Artemis said holding a hand to his cheek. "That's for being an even bigger idiot than you you already were!" Clyde yelled.

"What are you talking about Clyde?" Artemis asked.

"I'm talking about Aria you idiot, how could you leave her like that?!" Clyde asked angrily. Artemis's eyes widened, but he quickly turned away from Clyde.

"Oh no, you are not turning your back on me!" Clyde said grabbing Artemis by his hoodie.

"Why did you leave her!?" Clyde asked again.

"Because she hurt Mint and for no reason I might add." Arrow said glaring at Clyde. Clyde glared back at him and let go of him.

"You know what, you're a dumb-ass. Arrow when I first met you Artemis I thought you were a good guy. You were always willing to accept others and stand for what was right. You even gave a broken girl hope. You can imagine my disappointment when I found out you're just a hypocrite and a coward. I mean, you were willing to overlook Aria's misdeeds in the past as I have with Sonata when she joined our group, standing up for her when no one else would, and after one slip up you just abandon her? You didn't even try to talk to her to get her side and just assumed the worst, just like the the people that ganged up on her and her sister during your first day here. Now understand I believe that Aria does need to make amends for her actions, but you are as much responsible for what happened to Mint as Aria." Clyde said. Artemis's eyes were wide after hearing that.

"Me, what did I do?" Arrow asked.

"You did nothing that's what, you could have prevented this in the first place if you just told Aria how you felt. If this is the man you truly are Artemis, then both Aria and Mint deserve better. Artemis just stared at Clyde for a few seconds before looking at the ground.

"I….I…" Arrow couldn't get any words out because Clyde was right, he turned his back on Aria without listening to her reason why.

"I thought you were better than this Arrow, but I guess I was wrong." Clyde said before walking away. Those final words echoed in Arrow's head, he then felt tears fall from his eyes.

" _What have I done_?" Arrow thought to himself before standing up and walking out of the Music room.

 _Location: Dazzling's Mansion_

Adagio and Sonata got back to their mansion and quickly made their way to Aria room. "Aria We're coming in like it or not." Adagio said opening Aria's door. Aria didn't answer because she was sleeping.

"Do you think we should leave her until she wakes up?" Sonata asked.

"No we need to talk about this now." Adagio then walked over to Aria.

"Aria wake up right now!" She said rapidly shaking her. Aria jumped up and turned to whoever woke her up only to see her sisters.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" she said turning back around. Adagio and Sonata looked at Aria with worry in their eyes, but Adagio stepped forward.

"We need to talk." She said. "No we don't, now go away." Aria said laying back down. Sonata then stepped forward.

"Aria you have to lis-" "NO I DON'T, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aria screamed. Sonata flinched and took a step back. Adagio had officially had enough went over to Aria.

"That's it!" She said turning Aria around and grabbing her by her shirt.

"Listen I understand you're messed up right now, but you have no right to yell at Sonata!" Adagio said glaring at Aria.

"You got three seconds to-" "One. Two. Three. Now what are you gonna do?!" Adagio said cutting Aria off. Aria quickly grabbed Adagio and pushed her into the wall.

"Ugh, You bitch!" Adagio said tackled Aria onto the bed and tried to hold her down.

"We're trying to help you Aria, so stop fighting me and Listen!" Adagio said.

"GET OFF ME!" Aria yelled as she tried to free herself from Adagio's grip.

"Not until you calm down Ari….what would Artemis say if he saw you right now?" Adagio asked in a calm tone. Aria's eyes widened and her muscles began to relax.

"Like he cares." Aria said as fresh tears began to stream down her face. Once Adagio saw this, she slowly let go of Aria and sat her up on the bed.

"We know what happened a few days ago, Pinkie saw everything and told us." Adagio said. Aria wanted to be mad that Pinkie was eavesdropping, but all she felt right now was pain.

"I..I fucked up Dagi...Oh god I fucked up!" Aria said as she began crying into Adagio's chest. Adagio quickly wrapped her arms around Aria and began comforting her.

"It's ok, it's ok, just let it all out." Adagio said. Sonata made her way over to her sisters and began to comfort Aria as well.

"We're here Ari, you don't have to go through this alone." She said. Aria turned to Sonata.

"Why are you still here, I...I.." "I don't care what you say to me, you're my sister and right now you need me." Sonata said with a small smile. The tears from Aria eyes fell even harder and she pulled Sonata into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Aria sobbed.

"It's ok, I'm not mad." Sonata said hugging Aria back. Adagio smiled a bit and spoke up.

"Aria please, can you tell us why you did this? I know it's not easy, but we need to know." Adagio said putting a hand on her shoulder. Aria let go of Sonata and looked down to the ground.

"I...I..I'm in love with Artemis." Aria said. Adagio was shocked by this, she didn't think Aria would fall for anyone in this world. Sonata on the other hand knew this information and she had a hunch that this was the reason behind her actions. "How long?" Adagio asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess I fell in love with him without realizing it. He was always on my mind, his smile, his eyes, his voice...oh man I have it bad." Aria said shaking her head. Adagio smiled got wider.

"Aww you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Adagio said putting an arm around her sister. Aria blushed while sonata started giggling.

"Oh shut up...besides it's not like it matters anyway, he hates me." Aria said looking down.

"No he does-" "Yes he does, why wouldn't he? Artemis hates violence and what I did to Mint was exactly that." Aria said as she began to cry again.

"Ari, you and Arrow need to talk." Sonata said.

"Sonata's right, you need to tell him why you did this." Adagio said. Aria shook her head.

"Even if I wanted to I can't, he doesn't want anything to do with me and i can't blame him. I let my jealousy take control of me, I hurt Mint and now he wants nothing to do with me. Dammit I'm such an idiot, why didn't I just tell him how I felt, he thought I was better than this and I just proved I wasn't." Aria said burying her face in her hand. Adagio and Sonata couldn't stand seeing her like this and tried to comfort her again, but she quickly pushed them away.

"Ari?" Sonata asked. "I know you both are trying to help, but I just want to be left alone right now." Aria said laying back down. Sonata wanted to keep talking, but Adagio shook her head.

"Just call us if you need up, we'll be downstairs." Adagio said as she and Sonata got up and began to leave. Aria didn't say anything as her sisters walked out the door.

"What do we do now?" Sonata asked. Adagio looked at her phone to check the time.

"It's 1:23 right now, I say we do what we promised and meet with Octavia and Vinyl when school's over." Adagio said. Sonata nodded and the two proceeded back downstairs.

 _With Aria_

Aria felt slightly better after talking to her sisters, but she still wasn't a hundred percent. " _Maybe they're right maybe I can talk to-" "You know what, I really don't care anymore Aria. Now I'll only say this one more time, Go away!"_ Aria's eyes widened as Artemis's words echoed through her mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen." Aria said holding her head.

" _I don't want to hear your sorrys, how could you do something like that? I thought you were better than this, you had no right to hurt Mint and her I thought you changed."_ Aria was in tears again and she began shaking her head.

"I have changed, I'm sorry….so so sorry." Aria said before burying her face in her pillow.

" _Aria...just go away."_ Aria's heart couldn't take anymore, the voices kept pulling her back into her depression.

" _Don't hate me….please don't hate me."_

 _TImeSkip_

Octavia and Vinyl were sitting at a table in Sugarcube Corner waiting for Adagio and Sonata. "You think they'll really come?" Vinyl asked.

"They said they would and I'm willing to wait until they get here." Octavia said taking a sip of her drink.

"If you say so, do you think Arrow's alright?" Vinyl asked.

"I'm not sure, but I saw him before we left and he looked even worse than he did before." Octavia said looking down.

"He might be feeling guilty, he did turn his back on Blaze." Vinyl said before Octavia slammed her fist on the table.

"That's the thing the pisses me off, why would he do that? I know what Aria did wasn't right, but...but…" Octavia couldn't get the words out and she just shook her head.

"Calm down Octy." Vinyl said putting a hand on Octavia's shoulder.

"Aren't you mad about this, Artemis doesn't do this to people and then he does this." Octavia said angrily. "

I admit I'm shocked, but I not going to bite Arrow's head off for it. If what you say if true and he looks worse than he did earlier, than he's in enough pain and he doesn't need us to make it worse." Vinyl said taking a sip of her drink. Octavia was shocked by Vinyl's reason and realized that she was right.

"You're right, I just-" "I know sis and it's alright." Vinyl said cutting off Octavia with a smile. Before anything else could be said, Vinyl and Octavia heard the door to the store open and saw Adagio and Sonata walking in.

"Hey." Vinyl said waving. "Hey." Adagio said before she and Sonata sat down.

"How's Aria?" Octavia asked.

"Not good, we managed to get her to talk and tell us her motive." Adagio said.

"So what's the reason?" Vinyl asked. Adagio and Sonata looked at each other before Sonata answered.

"Aria's in love with Artemis." She said. Octavia's eyes widened and Vinyl took her shades off.

"Well now things are starting to make sense. Artemis did take Mint to the Fall Formal and the two have hanging out with each other a lot before that." Vinyl said. Octavia quickly regained her composure.

"So I'm guessing Aria got jealous of Mint and that lead her to do what she did, right?" Octavia asked.

"Yea and I know it's not a good reason, but-" "No we understand, Aria doesn't know how to deal with these kinds of things, Right?" Vinyl asked. Adagio and Sonata nodded again.

"In all the years we've been here, she's never fallen in love with anyone." Sonata said looking down.

"Well I say it's a good thing that she's in love with Artemis." Octavia said with a smile.

"Why's that?" Adagio asked.

"Because Arrow's in love with Aria." Vinyl said also smiling. Adagio's eyes widened in shock, while Sonata put a smile on her face.

"I already knew that." Sonata said.

"I didn't and this just made thing easier." Adagio said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Vinyl asked.

"While the the two may have hit a rough patch, they both still love each other. So we need to get them to talk to one another so they can kiss and makeup." Adagio said.

"Emphasis on 'Kiss'." Sonata said with a smile. "

That might actually work and- oh." Vinyl said looking at the door. Everyone turned to the door only to see Rainbow walking in.

"Oh joy." Adagio said turning back around and crossing her arms. Rainbow then walked over to the group.

"Hey, can we talk?" She asked.

"No, now leave." Adagio said angrily.

"Listen, I know you're pissed at me-" "Understatement." Adagio said not looking at Rainbow.

"Look, I was out of line with that ok. I tend to speak without thinking sometimes." Rainbow said scratching the back of her head.

"Sometimes?" Octavia and Vinyl said at the same time.

"Ok all the time, but I just wanted to apologize. You have every right to be mad." Rainbow said looking down. Adagio then stood up and faced Rainbow.

"You got that right, but at least you had the decency to apologize." She said with a small smile.

"So we cool?" Rainbow said holding out her hand. Adagio thought about this for a minute.

"Eh for now." Adagio said taking Rainbow's hand and began to shake.

"Now that that's out of the way what are we gonna do about Arrow and Aria?" Vinyl asked.

"Way ahead of you V." Octavia said taking her phone out of her pocket.

 _With Artemis, Location: Canterlot Hospital_

"He's right, I talk about giving people second chances and I turn my back on the girl who I've been standing up for." Artemis said as he was walking to Mint's room.

"I said all that stuff to her and now she probably hates me." He said looking down. Artemis had arrived at Mint's room and once he walked in he saw Mint wide awake and eating her lunch with Cherry at her side.

"Slow down Mint, you're going to choke." Cherry said.

"What I haven't eaten in two day let me have this." Mint said with her mouth full. Mint then noticed Artemis at the door and she quickly swallowed her food.

"Hey Arrow, what's up?" She asked with a smile. Artemis made his way over to her and gave a small smile.

"Glad to see you're alright." He said.

"You bet, I'm getting out of her later today and then it's back to practicing for the Fall Festival." Mint said smiling.

"That's great, really." Artemis said looking down a bit. Mint saw this and frowned at him.

"Ok time to stop with the cheery talk, we need to talk about Aria." Mint said in a serious tone. Artemis's eyes widened, while Cherry just growled.

"I don't want to hear it, that girl has done enough! She put you in her Mint, forget her!" Cherry said angrily. Mint didn't give up though and pushed the subject.

"Artemis listen to me, I know it looks really bad for her, but she had a reason for doing this. The first few times she punched me ai could see something in her eyes, it wasn't hatred or anger, it was sadness and regret." Mint said. Artemis listened to every word and let them sink in before speaking.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"She may have not said it outloud, but her eyes kept saying 'I love him, I love him' over and over again. Artemis, Aria loves you and she couldn't you because she thought i was going take you for myself." Mint said. Artemis was wide eyed once again.

" _Aria…"_ Artemis thought looking to the ground.

"Bullshit!" MInt and Artemis turned to Cherry who still had an angry expression on her face. "I'm not buying that for one second! If what you say is true, why would she go this far, why she deliberately hurt you?" Cherry asked. Mint glared at Cherry.

"Because Aria doesn't know how to deal with a situation like this, I'm willing to bet she's never fallen in love with somebody before. She acted on impulse and gave in to her jealousy. If I was in her shoes, I would probably do the same thing! Tell me, does seem like the kind of girl who would do something without a reason!?" Mint asked as her got louder with every word. Cherry was shocked by this answer and the fact that Mint raised her voice at her. While Cherry was busy getting over her shock, Mint turned to Artemis who had been silent throughout this entire conversation.

"Arrow be honest with me, Do you love Aria?" She said. There it is the same question that Sonata, Pinkie and Clyde keep asking him and Artemis didn't know how to answer it right now.

"I...I..I don't know anymore." Artemis said looking away. Mint then got out of her bed and walked over to Artemis.

"Oh yes you do, Artemis I know you and I know what kind of person you are. You look out for others, you have a kind heart, you give people strength when they feel like giving up and that's everything Aria sees in you. So please, go and talk to her." Mint said taking his hand.

"I don't like this." Cherry said crossing her arms.

"No one said you have too, but this is something that has to be done." Mint said. Cherry gritted her teeth, but sighed afterward.

"I hate it when you're right, but It's going to take more than an apology to make this up to us." Cherry said.

"As long as you're on board fine, now Arrow go and find her." Mint said with a smile. Artemis wanted to just say "Ok.", but he then think about somethings.

"I don't know if I can, I mean even if I did find her I doubt she'd talk to me. I said somethings to her, I hurt her and I'll never forgive myself for doing that." Artemis said looking down. Mint then slammed Artemis on the head.

"Ow, what?" Artemis said holding his head.

"Stop acting like that, that's not the Artemis I know! The Artemis I know wouldn't give up so easily, he would already be out of this hospital and running to find the girl he loves! Now get out there and fine her!" Mint said glaring at Artemis. Cherry was shocked once again by Mint assertiveness.

" _Note to self, don't make her made anymore."_ She thought. Artemis looked at Mint for a few seconds before smiling at her.

"You're right, I'm being really pessimistic right now and that's just not me." He then gave Mint a hug.

"Thank you and I'm sorry." Artemis said. Mint smiles and returns the hug.

"You're welcome, Now go she needs you." She said before releasing him. Artemis nodded and ran out of the room.

"Good luck pal." Mint said.

 _With Artemis_

Artemis had quickly left the hospital and was now running along the sidewalk. " _Aria I'm sorry, you didn't deserve any of what I said to you that night. I didn't understand at first, but now I do and I'm sorry. Please wait for me."_ Artemis thought as he kept running. He then felt he phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out and saw that Octavia was calling him.

"Hey Octy." Arrow said answering the phone.

"Artemis, listen we need to talk." Octavia said.

"Sorry no time, I have to find Aria." Artemis said.

"Wait you're looking for her?" Octavia asked.

"Yes, I need to talk to her." Artemis said.

"Hold on, Adagio wants to talk to you." Octavia said.

"Adagio?" Artemis asked in confusion.

"Arrow it's Adagio, Aria back at our mansion in her room. There's a key under the mat so you can get in and her room is on the second floor first door to your left." Adagio said. Artemis smiled.

"Thanks Dagi." He said.

"No problem, now go." Adagio said.

"You got it, later." Artemis said before hanging up the phone.

 _Timeskip, Location: Dazzling Mansion_

Artemis finally made his way to the Dazzling's mansion and he grabbed the key under the mat.

"Alright, it's now or never." Artemis said before unlocking the door and stepping inside. Once he was inside, he closed the door behind him and began walking.

"Man this place is huge." Artemis said to himself. Artemis then passed the kitchen and he began drooling.

"This kitchen in amazing, so much food." He said before shaking his head.

"Come on Arrow you have time for this you have to find- huh?" Artemis said as he saw an open drawer.

"Ok, close the drawer first and then go to Aria." Artemis said walking over to the drawer and once he did his face started to lose color. There were knives in the drawer and one of them was missing.

"Oh go Aria!" Artemis said before running up to Aria's room. " _Don't do this Aria, I beg you don't do this! Don't leave me please."_ Artemis thought as he kept running.

He then made it to Aria's room and he grabbed the doorknob. He opened the door and he saw Aria about to slit her wrist.

"No more, just no more." Aria said in a quiet tone. She then brought the knife closer to her wrist. Artemis's eyes widened at what he was seeing, but quickly got over his shock.

"ARIA STOP!" He yelled. Aria was startled at first and looked over to Artemis.

"Arrow what are you….no he's not real it's my mind playing tricks on me again. Great first the voices and now I'm pretending he's here. He doesn't care about me anymore and I don't blame him." Aria said with tears streaming down her face.

Artemis felt his heart break seeing Aria like this, but took a few step forward.

"Aria it's me, it's not your head playing tricks on you. Listen to me, put the knife down, ok?" Artemis said walking forward. Aria looked at him again.

"No I don't want feel this pain anymore, so I'm going to end it right here." Aria said getting ready to cut her wrist.

"NO!" Artemis said as he ran over to her and tries to smacks the knife away.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Aria yells trying to push Artemis away.

"Not Happening." Artemis said holding her don on the bed trying to get the knife. Both of them kept struggling and after a few seconds Artemis finally got a hold of the knife and he threw it across the room.

Aria then drew all her strength to try and push Artemis off her.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, WHY DO YOU CARE IF I DIE OR NOT!" Aria screamed as she pushed Artemis off of her. Artemis fell to the floor and Aria made and dash for the knife.

"Oh no you don't!" Artemis said getting up and putting his arms around Aria.

"LET ME GO!" Aria screamed trying to free herself.

"Not until you calm down Aria, please stop struggling." Artemis said holding her tight in her arms. Aria didn't listen though and kept struggling so much it caused both of them to trip and fall on the floor.

"Ah not again, Aria are you...ok?" Artemis said as he noticed Aria was laying on top of him.

"Yea I think...so." Aria said looking down at Artemis who was underneath her.

They both look at each other for a few seconds before Aria began to cry. "I'm sorry,I'm so sorry!" She said burying her face in Artemis's chest.

Artemis's heart kept breaking with every tear she shed. "Please don't hate me, I….I couldn't control myself! I...I didn't have any right to hurt your friend, I acted on impulse and oh God! I don't d...deserve you and I never will, y...you're too good for me." She sobbed.

Artemis couldn't take it anymore, he shook his head and pulled Aria into a hug. "No! I'm far from good, I said some things to you I can't take back and I turned my back on you. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you." Artemis said holding her tightly.

Aria looked at him and shook her head. "No you did the right thing! I had no right to hurt Mint like I did and I has no right to-" Artemis stops her by putting a finger on her lips.

"Stop talking like that, I know why you did it and I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. I'm an idiot and you deserve better than that." Artemis said with a small smile. Aria looks at him with shock.

"You're not an idiot and why are you apologizing to me for? This is my fault and I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again Aria said looking away. Artemis slowly got up and grabbed Aria by her shoulders making sure that she was looking right at him.

"Aria Blaze, I will never leave you!" Aria's eyes widened at what she just heard. "I promise that you will never be alone again and I'll always be there for you Always!" Aria's eyes began to water and her heartbeat started to increase.

"I turned my back on you and I hurt you. I swear to you I will never do that again." He said looking her into her eyes.

Aria just looks at him with her eyes still wide and watery before she buries her face in Artemis's chest and starts crying again only this time she's crying tears of joy.

"Thank you….Thank you for everything you've done for me. Teaching me to sing again, putting up with my attitude and most importantly thank you caring so much." Aria looking up at Artemis with a smile on her face. Artemis smiled right back at Aria.

"It's no problem." He said giving her another hug. She returned it and they stayed in that position until they heard a faint growling sound.

"What was that?" Artemis asked looking around. Aria blushed and turned away.

"It was my stomach, I haven't eaten in two days." She said. Artemis chuckled a bit causing aria to pout.

"Aww you're so cute when you pout." Artemis teased. "

Oh shut up dork." Aria said with a small smile.

"Well come on then , let's get you some food. "Artemis said before he got up.

"Right behind-Whoa!" Aria said as Artemis picked her up bridal style.

"Comfy." He said with a smile.

"What...y..you don't have to carry me." Aria said with a blush on her face. "

I know that, but I want to." Artemis said. Aria's blush intensified and she nodded. Artemis smiled and began walking out of Aria room.

"You better not drop me." Aria said.

"Never gonna happen." Artemis said. Aria smiled at his answer and put her head on his shoulder.

"Artemis about what I said that night I-" "I know and it's fine. How about we talk about it after the Festival, we still have to finish rehearsing our duet." Artemis said with a smile. Aria nodded and smiled back at him.

 _TimeSkip, Location: The Fall Festival_

"Here we are, The Fall Festival." Rarity said as she, the rest of the Rainbooms, The boys, Sonata and Adagio all arrived at the Fall Festival.

"Finally, I'm starving." Soul said rubbing his stomach. "Now you sound like Arrow." Sunset said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of which, where is Arrow hand the others, he said he'd meet us here." Clyde said looking around.

"Probably at one on the food stands." Rivet said with a smirk. "That wouldn't surprise me." Sonata said. Everyone laughed and began walking around.

"I can't believe it all these carnival games, food stands, and Carnival rides. I wish this was an everyday thing." Daemon said with a smile.

"So do I, Cotton candy every single day." Pinkie said holding two cones of cotton candy. "Well someone's feeling better." Swift said putting an arm around Pinkie.

"You bet now that Arrow and Ari have made up." Pinkie said smiling. "Does that mean they're together now?" Night asked.

"No they're not together, not yet anyway." Adagio said. "Aww are you serious?" Rainbow said crossing her arms. "After everything that's happened I figured they'd be making out somewhere." Applejack said.

"Or they maybe bobbing for apples." Fluttershy said pointing over to Aria and Artemis. "Oh this I got to see, come on." Daemon said grabbing Adagio's hand.

"Stop pull I'm not a ragdoll." Adagio said with a giggle. "Wait for us!" Sonata said as she and the others followed Daemon and Adagio.

 _With Artemis and Aria_

"Come on Arrow you can do better than that." Aria said with a smile. Artemis then pulled his head out of the water.

"You wanna trade places Ari?" Artemis asked.

"Nah, it's way funnier to seeing you do this." Aria said snickering.

"Oh I insist miss, the water's great and it has your name on it." Artemis said before pushing Aria into the water. Artemis began to laugh while Aria just glared at him.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play, fine." Aria said pulling Arteis into the Water with her. Aria then began laughing.

"How do you like that hotshot?" Aria said with a smirk.

"Not to good." Artemis said before he began laughing with her.

"Well you two seem to be back to normal." Aria and Artemis turned to see Adagio, Daemon and Everyone else walking up to them.

"Hey guys and yea you could say that. Come on Ari." Artemis said holding out his hand.

"Thank you kind sir." Aria said grabbing Artemis's hand and standing up.

"Oh my gosh, will you two just kiss already?" Rivet said with a smirk.

"Piss off!" Aria said.

"That's the Aria we all know and love." Pinkie said giving Aria a bear hug.

"Let...go." Aria choked out. Artemis couldn't help but snicker.

"So how do you all like the festival?" Artemis asked.

"It's amazing darling, I don't even know what to start with." Rarity said.

"Well you have plenty of time to try everything before me, Ari and the other get on stage, so no rush." Artemis said.

"He's right we've already been on some of the rides and all of the food stands." Aria said.

"All the food stands?" Night asked.

"Blame this one, he wanted to try every food stand here." Aria said pointing to Artemis.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Artemis said with a smile. Aria giggle a bit.

"Bottomless pit I swear, anyway let's head backstage and get dried off." Aria said grabbing Arrow's Hand.

"But I'm hungry." Artemis whined.

"You're always hungry, now come on." Aria said pulling Artemis away. Everyone just watched in ether amusement or confusion.

"You're right Rivet they do need to kiss already." Rainbow said.

 _Timeskip_

It was finally time for the Fall Festival concert and Artemis Aria, Octavia, Vinyl, Mint, Cherry and Trixie were doing some final preparations.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Artemis said picking up his Violin. "Ready!" Octavia said holding her Cello.

"Good to go!" Vinyl said standing in front of a mic. "Ready!" Cherry and Mint said as Cherry sat at her drums and Mint readied her guitar.

"Let's do this!" Trixie said sitting in front a piano. Artemis waited for Aria to say something, but she never spoke up. "Aria?" Artemis asked looking around.

"Over here." Everyone turned to see Aria walking from back stage. "You ok?" Artemis asked. "Yea I just needed a minute." Aria said holding her head.

"Nervous there, huh Blaze?" Cherry asked with a smirk. "Yea just a bit, haven't been on stage in a while." Aria said walking over.

"You gonna be alright?" Trixie asked in a worried tone.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Anyway I'm ready for this." Aria said with smile.

"That's what I wanna hear, now let's do this." Artemis said getting into place. Everyone nodded and they also got in place. Aria looked at Artemis who was standing with a smile on his face.

" _As long as he's here, I have nothing to worry about._ " Aria thought as the curtains of the stage began to open. Once the curtain was fully open, the crowd in front on the stage began clapping and cheering.

"GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS! Pinkie cheered from the crowd. Everyone on stage looked at one another and nodded.

"Vinyl go ahead first." Artemis said. Vinyl nodded and stepped up to the mic that was in front of her.

"Hello everyone, DJ PON3 here and welcome to the Fall Festival Concert!" She said. Everyone began cheering as loudly as they could.

"Good to see everyone so full of energy tonight, now it's time to get this party started and to help us with that is a very special friend of our.

Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Aria Blaze." Vinyl said gesturing to Aria. The crowd began to cheer and Aria stepped up to her mic.

"Good evening Canterlot City, My name is Aria Blaze and We're going to start off this concert with a duet performed by me and my friend Artemis Arrow." Aria said gesturing to Artemis.

Artemis stepped up to the the mic that was next to Aria. "Hello everyone, the song we are about to perform for you is basically a story of the time me and Aria have spent together these last few months." Artemis said looking at Aria.

"The good times, the bad, the fun and the sad." Aria said staring back at Artemis. "We hope you all enjoy." Artemis said.

"This is called 'My Dearest'." Aria said as she and Artemis. Once there was complete quiet Aria began to sing while Trixie began play the Piano

 _A/N: Go to YouTube and search 'My Dearest.' By Ama Lee. (AxA means Artemis and Aria are singing together.)_

 _ **Aria**_

 _So everything that makes me whole_

 _Belongs to you I'll give heart and soul_

 _I'm yours_ _!_

 _Hey, I've never laughed like this in my life_

 _Forgetting all of the bitter strife_

 _I know I've made mistakes_

 _Even so, I'm glad I kept my feet on that path_

 _Because it's brought me to where I am today_

 _I'm here with you._

 _I'll keep my head held high_

 _Always looking at the not too distant sky (And I promise you)_

 _We will go far where the stars all are_

 _'Cause we'll be connected by our joining hands_

 _Smile and all of my tears dry_

 _And this love of our will never die._

 _Artemis then stepped up to his Mic and began to sing._

 **Artemis**

The two of us have something precious

We must protect no matter what. (oh my dearest)

But there will come a time

When our own strength alone won't be enough. (oh my dearest)

 **Aria**

Even if all hope is lost and somehow you and I lose our way (ahh)

And even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away.

Artemis then looked to Aria and smiled at her.

 _ **Artemis**_

 _I'll become the light that shines down enveloping all dark you see_

 _(Oh my dearest)_

 _I'll hold you close and won't let even God above take you from me_

 _(Oh my dearest ahh)_

 _ **Aria**_ _So everything that makes me whole_

 _ **Artemis**_

 _Belongs to you I'll give my heart and soul_

 _ **AxA**_

 _I'm yours_

 _ **Aria**_ _Hey, in this world I can see so much beauty_

 _And happiness that I can't help but believe we'll find it too_

 _ **Artemis**_ _There will come a time when someone accuses you of telling lies_ _(Oh my dearest)_

 _ **Artemis**_

 _And they'll try and hurt you with their heartless words and judging eyes_

 _ **Aria**_

 _Even if the world turns on you and won't believe a word you say_

 _And even if they make you wear a crown of thorns upon your head_

 _ **Artemis**_

 _I will stand and be the one to wipe away those tears you shed_

 _And when someone's hurt you, let me be the arms you can run to_

 _ **Aria**_ _So everything that makes me whole_

 _ **Artemis**_ _Belongs to you; I'll give my heart and soul_

 _ **AxA**_

 _I'm Yours_

 _ **Artemis**_ _One day you will understand all the mysteries inside my heart_

 _I will wait for that day praying that we will never fall apart_ _(My Dearest)_

 _ **Aria**_

 _Even if all hope is lost and somehow I'm forced to fade away_

 _And even if I disappear I know that things will okay_

 _ **Artemis**_ _I'll become eternal and will live on in your memory,_

 _ **Aria**_

 _I'll never forget you and I hope you will remember me_

 _ **AxA**_ _You're my dearest treasure_

 _And for you I'd take my heart and soul and I'd..._

 _Risk it all!_

As the song began to end, Artemis pulled Aria close to him and began to whisper in her ear.

"I love you too." He said. Aria's eyes widen and she looked at him for a few seconds wrapping her arms around him. Artemis returned the hug and Aria began to cry.

"You are such a dork." She said looking up at him.

"I know." Artemis said smiling at her.

"But your my dork now." Aria said smiling back at him.

"Good that means I can finally do this." Artemis said putting a hand on Aria's cheek. Aria blushed a bit, but she didn't step back. The two soon began to close the gap between each other and after what seem like forever their lips finally met. The crowd immediately went crazy by the scene that was happening.

"FINALLY IT HAPPENED!" Pinkie yelled.

"About time Arrow." Clyde said with a smile.

"I hope your happy Aria." Sunset said smiling as well.

"That's our sister." Adagio said wiping a tear from her eye. Sonata nodded in agreement. Octavia and Vinyl were both in tears as were Cherry, Mint and Trixie. After about a full minute, Artemis and Aria broke their kiss and looked out to the crowd cheering for them. They both forgot they were on stage and the both started to blush. Artemis then grabbed Aria's hand.

"So Ms. Blaze tell me, what do you think of this world now?" Aria smiled at Artemis and leaned against his shoulder.

"I love it here."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I know it's way late, but I still hope you all enjoy it.

 _ **Blazing Passion Valentines Special.**_

"My first Valentine's day with Aria...AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO PLAN FOR IT!" Artemis yelled as he was laying on his bed.

"You really don't have anything planned?" Artemis looked over to see his mother Selene at his door with a raised eyebrow.

"No and I only have five days to come up with something or else I'm really in the dog house." Artemis said. Selene looked at him with concern.

"Well you could just take her out to dinner." Selene said crossing her arms.

"No I don't want to do something so simple, this is our first Valentine's as a couple and I want to do something special for her." Artemis said looking up at the ceiling.

"Come on Artemis, Aria doesn't seem like the kind of girl who want's something big and extravagant. Just remember, no matter what you do for her she will love it." Selene said with a smile. Artemis smiled back at her and sighed.

"I guess your right." Artemis said.

"Don't worry you'll come up with something." Selene said smiling.

"Thanks." Selene nodded and left the room.

 _"Hmm I wonder how Aria feels about all this."_ Artemis thought to himself.

 _Dazzling's Mansion_

"What do you mean it's not a big deal?" Adagio asked Aria who was looking for a video game to play.

"I mean it's not a big deal." Aria said picking up Pokémon Alpha Sapphire.

"Aria it's your first Valentine's as a couple and you don't think it's a big deal?" Adagio asked.

"Not really I mean if I know Arrow he'll probably just take me out to dinner of something." Aria said. Adagio couldn't believe what she was hearing, but before she could say anything Sonata spoke up.

"Dagi stop it, let Aria and Arrow spend their Valentine's the way they want to and Worry about your date with Daemon." She said.

"Thank you Sonata." Aria said smiling at her younger sister. Adagio then sighs.

"Fine it's just I want you to have a good time with him." She said.

"Dagi this is Arrow were talking about, when has it ever been a dull moment with him or Daemon around?" Sonata asked. Adagio couldn't argue with this.

"Sonata has a point." Aria said.

"Ok yes it is true those two always find a way to make things fun around here." Adagio said.

"Alright I'm going to take a shower." Aria said putting down her game and getting up. When she was out of the room, she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

 _"That was too close, I'm already nervous enough as it is. My first V-Day with Artemis and I have no idea what we should do."_ Aria thought to herself. _"I mean we could just go out to dinner, but I know Artemis and he would want us to go somewhere or do something special for me."_ Aria began to blush a bit and smile

 _Timeskip to Valentine's Day 4;30 PM_

Artemis was standing outside the Dazzling's mansion still a little nervous, but he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Sonata opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Arrow." She said.

"Hey Sonata, How are you?" Artemis asked ruffling her hair.

"I'm good, come on in." Sonata said. Artemis nodded and followed Sonata inside. Sonata led Artemis to Aria game room where she was playing 'Mario Kart 8'.

"Ari, Arrow's here." Sonata said. Aria turned her head and smiled a bit.

"Hey Arrow, just let me win this race and we can head out." Aria said turning back to her game.

"Take your time Ari we're in no rush." Artemis said.

"So what are we going to do today?" Aria asked.

"That's a surprise." Artemis said with a smile.

"You know I hate surprises." Aria said in a deadpanned tone. Artemis chuckled.

"I think you'll like this one trust me." Artemis said.

"I'll take your word for- YES IN YOUR FACE!" Aria yelled as she crossed the finish line in her game. Artemis laughed at this making Aria blush a bit.

"You get way into your games Ari." Artemis said still laughing. Aria blushed even harder and glared at Artemis.

"Can we just go?" Aria asked getting annoyed. Artemis stopped and smiled at her.

"Ok ok I'm sorry, come on let's get going." Artemis said holding out his hand. Aria looked at Artemis for a few seconds.

"This guy can be such a pain, but I still love him." Aria thought as she smiled and grabbed Artemis's hand. The two walked out of the room and began walking to the front door.

"Oh I have a question, If you're going with me and Adagio is going with Daemon, What's Sonata going to do?" Artemis asked.

"Believe it or not Sonata has plans." Aria said.

"Really with who?" Artemis asked.

"She's hanging out with some guy named Warhawk, he's taking her to see some Star Wars movie." Aria said.

"Aww little Nata's got a date." Artemis said with a smile. Aria chuckled.

"Yea I was shocked when she told us, I guess even an idiot can find love." Aria said.

"Aria." Artemis said in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry sorry old habits die hard anyway, where are we going?" Aria asked.

"Well I tried to get us tickets to a concert, but that didn't go so well. So, I decided on something simple." Artemis said as he and Aria walked out of the house and to his car.

"And what would that be?" Aria said. Artemis opened the back door to his car and pulled out a picnic basket.

"I know it's a bit cliché, but how about a nice picnic in the park?" Artemis asked with a smile. Aria thought about this for a minute.

"So your telling me that your big surprise was a picnic in the park?" Aria asked. Artemis began to sweat a bit.

"Um..yes." Artemis said nervously. Aria then walked up to him and raised her right hand. Artemis closed his eyes and waited for Aria to slap him, but instead just felt her hand cup his cheek.

"That sounds great and you better not have snacked on your way over her." Aria said with a smirk. Artemis smiled at her.

"Well I was going to, but I knew you would probably yell at me." He said. They both laughed.

"Well shall we?" Artemis asked holding the car door open for Aria.

"We shall." Aria said getting into the car. Artemis closed the door and proceeded to the drivers seat. As two made it to the park, Artemis found them a spot on top of a hill and began to set up by putting a dark blue blanket on the ground.

"Wow you really didn't snack." Aria said shocked to see so much food on the blanket.

"You didn't believe me?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis we've been dating for a few months now and I know how much you like to eat." Aria said with her arms crossed.

"Ok I see your point." Artemis said with a chuckle.

 _TimeSkip 5:30 PM_

Artemis and Aria had just finished eating and were now sitting under a tree. Aria actually fell asleep in Artemis's lap with a small smile on her face, Artemis smiled seeing how peaceful she is.

"I don't know how I ever got you." Artemis said quietly, but not quite enough.

"Funny I ask the same question." Aria said with a smirk.

"Oh haha." Artemis said sarcastically. Aria giggled a bit and yawned.

"How long was I out?" She asked leaning agains.

"About 10 minutes, but I'm glad you did wake up." Artemis said.

"Why's that?" Aria asked confused. Artemis pointed outward, Aria turned her head and widened her eyes because off in the distance was a beautiful crimson sunset.

"Oh...my.." Was All Aria could get out.

"Beautiful isn't it, I didn't pick this spot for nothing." Artemis said.

"I..I've haven't seen a sunset this beautiful since I was back in Equestria years ago." Aria said still admiring the sunset. Artemis chuckled and reached for Aria's hand.

"Then I'll have to bring you back here huh? He asked. Aria turned to him and smiled.

"You better or else this won't happen again." When Aria said that she cupped Artemis's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Artemis was shocked at first usually Aria isn't this forward with these kinds of things, but he quickly got over it and kissed her back. After a good five minutes, Artemis and Aria broke the kiss and hugged.

"I Love you Arrow." Aria said

"I Love you too Ari." Artemis said.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm sorry Pinkie, but you can't plan this party alone." Artemis said as he, Pinkie, Mise and Fang were discussing Diana's 16th birthday.

"Why not, you know I can handle it." Pinkie whined.

"Pinkie don't get us wrong, but this is a party for a 16 year old not a party for a 5 year old." Mise said taking a drink from his flask.

"I have to side with Mise and Arrow on this one, She need a party that makes her feel like a grown up." Fang said. Pinkie just stared at the three boys in shock.

"And you don't think I'm capable of handling that?" Pinkie said putting her hands on her hips. Mise spoke up before Artemis and Fang could calm Pinkie down.

"In a word, yes." Mise said. Pinkie soon had tears in her eyes.

"You have no sense of tact." Fang said crossing his arms.

"Cry some more." Mise said shrugging his shoulders.

"Look Pinkie-" "NO...it's time to prove myself." Pinkie said before walking away. Once she was out of sight, Fang and Artemis both looked at Mise with looks of disappointment.

"What?"

 _With Diana_

"Just two more days." Diana said with a huge smile on her face.

"Chill Ana." Scootaloo said polishing her scooter.

"You expect me to chill when my birthday is coming up, you must be insane." Diana said. Scootaloo just rolled her eyes.

"Just leave her alone Scoots, let her have her fun." First Light said.

"Yea, remember when it was close to your birthday two months ago?" Applebloom asked.

"I do, she was bouncing of the wall the whole week before the day came." Sweetie Belle said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" Scootaloo seethed. The girls all laughed at Scootaloo's outburst.

"So, what do you have planned Diana?" Sweetie asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't even found the present stash." Diana said.

"You've been looking for your presents?" Light asked.

"Yes, but mom told me she hid them in the last place I'd think to find them." Diana said.

"Did you check Arrow's closet?" Scootaloo asked.

"That was the first place I checked and Arrow found me looking too."

 _Flashback_

 _"Come on, they have to be in here." Diana said rummaging through Artemis's closet._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" Diana stopped and turned to see her brother standing behind her._

 _"Oh...uh...hi." Diana said with a sheepish smile. Artemis just shook his head._

 _"Diana… get out of my closet." Artemis had said simply as Diana gently stood up and walked out of the closet while Artemis let out a gentle sigh._

 _"You're presents aren't in my closet Diana, you should just stop looking and wait till your birthday." Artemis called out at Diana as she walked out of his room._

 _Present_

"I'm surprised he didn't throw you out of his room like he always does." Applebloom said.

"I know I was shocked too." Diana said with a smile.

"Well, I have a feeling Pinkie's going to have a hand in this." Scootaloo commented.

"I sure hope so, that girl is like the crazy older sister I never had." Diana said.

"I thought that was Vinyl." Light said.

"No no, she's the loudest sister I've never had, Pinkie is definitely the craziest." Diana said.

"She's not wrong." Applebloom said.

"Yup." Scootaloo said with a nod.

"Well, what about Octavia and Vinyl? Have they spilled anything?" Sweetie asked.

"No, they both said if they said anything Mom would show them a terror beyond the horrors of hell." Diana said as she shivered a bit. The other girls got a major chil up their spines.

"Diana, your mom is scary." Light said.

"Just don't get her mad and you won't have to be scared." Diana said with a smile.

 _With Artemis_

"Pinkie said she had to prove herself?" Sunset asked as she and Artemis were walking to their respective classrooms.

"That's what she said, you have any idea what she means?" Artemis asked.

"Well, it basically mean she's going all out for Diana's party and she won't be satisfied until she see's Diana smiling the entire day." Sunset explained. Artemis thought about this before speaking.

"Should I be scared or excited about this?" Artemis asked.

"It is Pinkie so it's kinda hard to say." Sunset said shrugging her arms.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait and see what she does. I just hope she doesn't go too over….oh who am I kidding this is Pinkie we're talking about." Artemis said shaking his head.

"Yup, alright I have to get to class. See you later Arrow." Sunset said as she began walking away.

"Later." Artemis said as he also began walking to his class.

"I wonder what that girl has planned, Pinkie's always been unpredictable so I guess I shouldn't be too worried." Artemis thought as he entered his classroom.

"Sup Arrow?" Artemis looked to see Soul and Swift saving him a seat.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Artemis asked before taking a seat.

"Going good considering Mise turned Pinkie into a mad woman." Swift said crossing his arms. Artemis raised an eyebrow at that.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Pinkie's taking today, tomorrow and Friday off of school to work on Diana's party all because of a certain drunk with no sense of tact." Swift said. Artemis's eyes widened in shock.

"Has she ever done anything like this before?" Artemis asked.

"Nope first time, she's serious about this and it's all Mise's fault." Swift said.

"What isn't Mise's fault nowadays?" Soul asked with a smirk. Swift and Artemis both looked at Soul and then back at each other.

"He's not wrong." Artemis said.

"True, but still she should be in school." Swift said.

"Chill Swift, three days isn't that bad and I'm sure she can make up the work in no time." Soul said.

"I'm not worried about her school work, Pinkie's grades are fine. I'm just mad I won't be able to see her for the next three days." Swift said with a frown.

"Why don't you help her then?" Artemis asked.

"She won't let me, she said she'd do this on her own." Swift said. Artemis put a hand on Swift's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't be so down man, you know Pinkie she'll do anything to make someone smile." He said.

"Yea that's true, I guess I am being a bit selfish." Swift said with a small smile.

"I know how you feel man, Me and Aria barely get anytime together since we have to study for midterms next week." Artemis said.

"Same with me and Sunny, she won't let me anywhere near her until next week." Soul whined. Swift and Artemis chuckled.

"So, What did you get your sister this year?" Swift asked.

"You'll find out during the party, I've been waiting to give this to her for a long time." Artemis said with a smile. Soul and Swift looked at Artemis with confused looks on their faces.

"Long time, what's that suppose to mean?" Soul asked.

"You see, I made this gift for Diana years ago." Artemis said.

"Seriously, why so early?" Swift asked. Artemis smiled to himself before answering.

"Let's just say, I wanted to wait for the right moment to give it to her." He said. Swift and Soul were even more confused now. "You'll understand on Friday." Artemis said.

 _Timeskip to Friday, Location: Arrow's House_

"Happy Birthday to me!" Diana said as she got up out of her bed. She then quickly made her way downstairs.

"Hey Mom, what's for breakfast?" Diana asked with a smile on her face. She waited for an answer, but nothing came.

"Mom, where are you?" Diana asked as she looked around the house. She then went over to the kitchen table where she saw a small note.

 _Dear Diana,_

 _Something came up at the Concert Hall and they needed me to come in today. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up on your special day, but I'm sure your brother will be there for you when you wake up. Happy Birthday Sweetie, I love you!_

 _From, Your Mother Selene._

Diana finished reading the note and was slightly disappointed.

"She promised me she wouldn't work today." She said with a pout.

"Oh well, I still got Artemis. At least I know he doesn't have to do anything important, he never does." Diana said as she went back downstairs. She then made her way to her brothers room and opened the door.

"RISE AND SHINE BIG BRO, YOU DON'T WANNA SLEEP PAST YOUR ALARM AGAIN DO YOU!?" Diana yelled hoping to scare Artemis, but to her surprise the bed was empty.

"Artemis?" Diana said looking around the room. She then saw another note taped to Artemis's computer.

 _Dear Ana,_

 _I have a feeling you're probably going to wake me up by scaring me again, sorry little sis not this time. Anyway, The reason I'm not there right now is because Rarity said she needed me, Clyde and Fluttershy to try on some new clothes she made and she said it couldn't wait. Sorry I couldn't be there right now, but I know Mom will take care of you until I see you later. Happy Birthday Ana, Love you._

 _Your Brother, Artemis._

Diana was visibly hurt neither her mother or brother were there to wish her a Happy Birthday.

"I can't believe they both left me." Diana said in a sad tone. She then put the note down and went back to her room. She then jumped onto her bed and buried her head into her pillow.

" _Why, today of all days why_?" Diana thought to herself before getting back up.

"Well I guess it's not entirely their fault. I mean the people at the Concert Hall are completely hopeless without her and I know that Artemis knows not to disappoint Rarity when it comes to her and her clothes. It's not like I' not going to see them later, this is no time to be feeling sad. It's my birthday and I'm going to enjoy it." Diana said before getting off her bed.

 _Timeskip_

Diana was walking to school hoping to run into her friends. "I hope they're all as excited as I am." She said with a smile. She reached the school and saw Sweetie and Light talking.

"Hey girls." Diana said as she ran over to them. Sweetie and Light turned to see Diana running up to them.

"Morning Ana." Light said with a smile.

"Hey Ana, how's our birthday girl?" Sweetie asked.

"I'm both great and disappointed at the same time." Diana said looking down a bit. Sweetie and Light both looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"Both Artemis and my mother weren't there to wish me a happy birthday this morning." Diana said in a sad tone.

"Oh yeah, Arrow was at my house with Clyde and Fluttershy this morning." Sweetie said.

"I knew Rarity had something to do with my brother not being home." Light said crossing her arms.

"Oh well, I'll see him during lunch along with the others. Let's get to class before the bell rings." Diana said walking away.

Sweetie and Light both smirked and followed Diana.

"Why in such a hurry to get to class Ana?" Sweetie asked. Diana knew where this was going.

"Don't start Sweetie Belle." Diana said with a light blush on her face.

"She's right Sweetie don't start, we all know she's just wants to gawk at Pip until Class starts it's nothing new." Light said still smirking. By this time, Diana was as red as a tomato.

"Knock it off you two." Diana said burying her face in her hands. Light and Sweetie giggled at their friends antics.

"Cool down Ana, but you know you have to talk to him sooner or later." Light said.

"I do talk to him, he and I are really good friends." Diana said.

"And that's all you'll ever be unless you talk tell him how you feel." Sweetie said putting a hand on Diana's shoulder.

"I know and I will, but not today. For now can you girls just let me crush in peace." Diana said. Sweetie and Light looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders.

"Alright fine." Light said.

"Just don't wait too long Ana." Sweetie said.

"I won't thanks girls I-UGH!" Diana was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Ana, you ok?" Sweetie asked as she and Light helped her off the ground.

"Yea, I'm fine. Hey, why did you knock-oh." Diana looked to see Pipsqueak on the ground rubbing his head.

"Aw, well that's going to leave a mark. Sorry for bumping into you like- oh hey girls." Pip said with a smile. Diana blushed a bit.

"Hey Pip, what's the rush?" Sweetie asked

"Believe it or not I'm not sure, Pinkie just she needed me for something and she won't tell me what." Pip said.

"Well it is Pinkie, whatever it is it's probably crazy." Light said.

"That is true, Oh I almost forgot." Pip then reached into his bag and pulled out a small box with bow around it and handed it to Diana. "Happy Birthday Ana." He said with a smile. Diana's blush got worse as she stared at the present.

"y...y...You remembered." She stammered.

"Of course I remembered, how could I forget." Pip said. It took a few seconds, but Diana grabbed the present and smiled at Pip.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem, I'll see you girls later." With that Pip ran down the hall.

"Well, that was nice of him." Light said.

"Yea it was, See Ana I told you...um Ana, you ok?" Sweetie asked. Diana didn't answer as she was in her own little world right now.

" _He remembered, He remembered, HE REMEMBERED_!" Diana screamed in her head before her body began falling backwards.

"Oh no you don't." Light said as she caught Diana before she hit the ground again. "I think we lost her." She said with a smile. Sweetie giggled and helped Light carry Diana.

"Come on let's get her to the Nurse."

 _Timeskip to Lunch_

After her little episode early this Morning, Diana felt she was the happiest girl in the world. " _I can't believe her remembered, I'm so happy! I wish I had the nerve to tell him how I feel_." Diana thought as grabbed a tray of food from the lunch line.

"I can worry about that later, right now I just want to enjoy birthday and have a little chat with me brother." Diana said walking out of the lunch line. She then looked around for him and his friends, but she couldn't find them.

Their usual table was empty and so was the Rainbooms table. "What that heck, where are they all?" Diana asked in confusion. She then looked around for Light, Sweetie, Scootaloo and Applebloom and they were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is everyone." Diana said with a pout. She made her way to an empty table and sat down with a frown on her face. "Where have they all gone, did I miss something? Oh wait, I have a cell phone." Diana said as she pulled out her phone and called Artemis.

" _Hey this is Arrow, you know what to do_."

 **Beep!**

"Hey Arty it's Ana, where are you? Call me when you get this." Diana said before hanging up. She then tried Sweetie, Light and Applebloom, but each call went to voicemail. Diana felt a small tear fall from her face. "Why are none of them answering?" She asked in a sad tone.

"Hey Ana." Diana turned around to see Pip standing behind her.

"Oh, hi Pip." She said wiping the tear from her eye.

"You ok?" Pip asked taking a seat next to her. Diana didn't want to lie, but she didn't want him to worry either.

"Actually….no I'm not." Diana said looking down. Pip looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Why not, today's your birthday. You should be happy and energetic, you know the usual." Pip said with a smile. Diana giggled a bit.

"Yea I know, but what fun is a birthday if I can't spend it with my friends and family." She said.

"What do you mean, I just saw you with Light and Sweetie this morning." Pip said.

"I know, but I fainted before class so I didn't really spend any time with them." Diana said before quickly covering her mouth. Pip looked at her in confusion.

"Why did you faint?" He asked.

"Um...I….uh found out that we were having an algebra test today and i forgot to study for it." Diana said hoping Pip would buy the story.

"Wow you fainted over that?" Pip said with a chuckle.

"Don't laugh." Diana said with a pout.

"Ok sorry, so where are your friends anyway?" Pip asked.

"I'm not sure, none of them are here and my brother and his friends aren't here either. I was at least hoping to get a happy birthday from him since I didn't get one this morning." Diana said in a sad tone. Pip didn't like seeing Diana like this, she's usually so happy and free spirited.

"Hey Diana, if it makes you feel any better I can spend your birthday with you." Pip said with a small smile. Diana stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course, it'll be fun. Let's meet at the wondercolt statue after school we can head to the arcade." Pip said. Diana just continued to stare.

" _Is this a dream because if it is, please don't wake me up_." Diana thought with a blush on her face.

"Um sure, that would be nice." She said.

"Great, I'll see you after school." Pip said as he got up and left the cafeteria. Once he was out of sight, Diana put her head down on the table.

" _He asked me out, he wants to spend the day with me! AHHHHHH! This is the best day of my life_."

 _Timeskip_

" _I'm so nervous, I've never hung out with him alone_." Diana thought as she was sitting on top of the Wondercolt statue.

"Hey Ana." Diana looked down to see Pip waving at her. Diana then took a deep breath and jumped off the statue. "Hey Pip, ready to go?" She said.

"You bet, this is going to be fun." Pip said with a smile. Diana blushed a bit, but she smiled back at him. "You're right it is." With that, the two began walking two the arcade.

 _Location: Canterlot Arcade_

"Come on Ana, you can do better than that." Pip said as he and Diana were playing Mortal Kombat.

"Cut me some slack, I've never played at Kitana before." Diana said trying her best to play her character.

"That a lame excuse, you play as Mileena all the time and they're basically the same character." Pip said. He then noticed that Diana had stopped playing.

"Um Ana, you ok?" He asked. Diana hair was hiding her eyes and she had a frown on her face.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that." Diana said in a cold tone. Pip raised an eyebrow at this.

"Say wha-oh." Pip soon realized his mistake. "I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't." Pip said putting his arms up defensively.

"You better not have, also I WIN!" Diana said with a smile. Pip was once again confused.

"What do you-wait!" Pip quickly turned back to the game and saw Kiana standing over Raiden's dead body.

"No fair!" Pip said in shock.

"Rule one about video games Pip, never turn away from the screen." Diana said with a smirk.

"Why I otta-"

 **ZZZZ...ZZZZ**

Pip reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I gotta take this, be right back." Pip said walking away. Diana nodded and went to play against the game's A.I.

" _This is going better than I thought, I'm calm, I'm playing one of my favorite games and I'm with the boy of my dreams. What could be better_?" Diana thought to herself. She was then pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned to see that it was Pip.

"Hey Diana, I hear they're holding a concert at the park's amphitheater today, you wanna go?" Pip asked. "Sure, that sounds that sounds great." Diana said with a smile.

"Awesome, come on let's get there before it gets too crowded." Pip said grabbing Diana's hand.

"Ok ok, just don't rip my arm off." Diana said with a giggle. The two then made their way out of the arcade and headed to the park.

 _Location: Canterlot Amphitheater_

"Wow, there are a lot of people here." Diana said as she and Pip arrived at the theater. "I think I see some seats up front." Pip said.

"Sweet let's hurry before they're taken." Diana said as she grabbed Pips hand and dragged him to the front. "Cool down Ana, I'd like to keep my arm." Pip said with a smile.

"Now you know how I feel." Diana said with a smirk.

"Oh , I see how it is." Pip said. The two made their way to the front and lucky for them there were two seats left.

"So, do you know who's playing?" Diana asked as she and Pip sat dow.

"I have no clue, but I heard that is would be a big surprise." Pip said. Now Diana was really excited, she then looked around at the audience and noticed something.

"Wait...Pip, all the people on the audience go to CHS and Crystal Prep." Diana said.

"Really?" Pip asked as he looked around. "That's weird." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Before Diana could say anything else, the light on the Amphitheater can on and surprisingly Cynder came from behind the stage curtain with a mic in her hand and a spotlight above her.

"Wait Cynder, what's she doing up there?" Diana asked.

"Let's listen and find out." Pip said with a smile. Diana saw the smile on his face.

" _Why is he smiling_?" She asked herself. She then looked back up to Cynder who was about to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to the Canterlot Amphitheater!" Cynder said. Everyone in the crowd began cheering as loudly as they could.

"We have a great show for you all tonight and the reason for that is because today is a very special day!" Cynder said with a smile. Diana heard this and she raised an eyebrow.

"Special day, what does she mean?" She asked. Pip didn't say anything, but he snickered a bit.

"Today we celebrate a very good friend of our, She's fun loving, positive and above all an amazing girl. She doesn't know it, but this entire concert is for her. So ladies and gentleman, once this single spotlight stops on that girl I want you all to scream and cheer as loud as you can." Cynder said as the spotlight above her left and began wandering the audience. Diana wondered who was so lucky to have an entire concert dedicated to them.

"Who do you think it is?" She asked. Pip snickered again before speaking.

"I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders. Diana raised an eyebrow at Pips behavior.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine Ana and so will you." He said with a smile. Diana wanted to know what he meant by that, but before she could ask him the crowd began to clap and cheer. Diana quickly looked around to see who the spotlight landed on, but she couldn't find it.

"Hey Pip, you see the spotlight I can't find it." She said.

"Oh I see it alright." Pip said. "Really, where?" Diana asked. Pip then pointed upward. Diana raised an eyebrow and looked up to see the Spotlight shining above her.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our Birthday girl Diana Arrow!" Cynder proclaimed. The cheers got louder and Diana was completely shocked by the announcement.

"t...This..is all….for me?" Diana asked.

"You bet it is." Diana turned to Pip who was still smiling. "You knew about this?" She asked.

"You bet I did and trust me it's only going to get better." Pip then pulled out a walkie talkie. "Cynder, she's ready." He said.

"10-4 good buddy! Alright everyone, please turn your attention to the stage as we begin the celebration with a number from...well I'm sure you all know them all by now." Cynder said as she went back behind the stage.

After a few seconds, the curtains began to rise and behind them were Artemis, Selene, Octavia, Vinyl, Sweetie, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Light, Cynder, The Rainbooms, The Dazzlings, The Shadow 5 and all of the PomE Boys were on stage and lined up with either instruments or mics in their hands. Artemis then stepped forward and began to speak.

"Hey little sis, sorry me and mom bailed on you this morning it was Pinkie's fault." Arrow said scratching the back of his head. "Hey, you try planning all of this in three days!" Pinkie said with a small pout. Everyone laughed at her outburst.

"Anyway, we want to make up for it and what better way to do that then with a huge concert!" Artemis said. The crowd began to cheer once again, as for Diana she was still speechless by what she was seeing and hearing.

"This one's for you little sis, I put everything I had into making it." Arrow said as he went back to the others on stage.

 _Happy Birthday Diana!_

 _Everyone_

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday just for you

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

 _Artemis_

Just a day

Just another year

But in our eyes you are the best

We´re gonna love you

Gonna love you above the rest, oh

 _Aria_

May good times always smile on you

May happiness always come your way

We´re here to love you

We´re here to celebrate your day

 _Octavia_

We wish the best of what the best can be

All the best

We wish for you that all your dreams come true

 _Everyone_

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday just for you

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

 _Soul_

The years may come and the years may go

But that won´t change what we already know

You´re such a great friend

And in our hearts your love will grow, grow

 _Sunset_

Count on us when you're feelin' dow

In times of trouble we will hold your hand

You're such a great friend

And we will love you 'till the end, end, end

 _Fang_

We wish the best of what the best can be

All the best

We wish for you that all your dreams come true

 _Everyone_

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday just for you

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

(Happy Birthday)

Happy Birthday

(Yeah, yeah)

Happy Birthday

(Oh, oh)

Pip then grabs Diana's hand and began to lead her onto the stage.

 _Pip_

It's time to wish

It's time to give

It's time to live

It's time to wish

It's time to give

It's time to laugh

 _Everyone_

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday to you

(Oh)

Happy Birthday just for you

(Just for you)

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday to you

(Happy Birthday)

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

(Happy Birthday to you)

Just then, the Cakes brought out a huge 5-layer chocolate cake covered in white frosting, white chocolate stars, candles on each layer and a white chocolate crescent moon on the top. They stopped the cart in front of Diana who by this time had tears in her eyes.

Happy Birthday

(Happy Birthday)

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday just for you

(Happy Birthday)

Happy Birthday

(Happy Birthday)

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday

(Happy Birthday)

Happy Birthday

Once the song ended, the crowd began to clapping and screaming Happy Birthday to Diana.

"Go on Ana, blow out the candles." Selene said with a smile. Diana just stared at the cake and after a few seconds she began to cry. Everyone looked at her with worry in their eyes.

"Aww sweetie." Selene said hugging her daughter.

"Aww Ana, don't cry." Artemis said joining the hug. It took a few tries but Diana finally choked out a few words.

"I..I..I'm crying...b..because I'm happy!" She sobbed returning the hugs she was getting. Everyone on stage and in the audience gave their 'Awws' and clapped for the family.

"Go on little sis, make a wish." Artemis said. Diana nodded, went over to the cake closed her eyes

 _"My Wish has already come true...I have my family and my friend and that's enough for me."_

 _ **A/N: Happy Birthday Deja, I miss you little sis! I hope to see you again on day. I hope you all enjoyed this small special, as you just read this is for my little sister. I miss her and my mother so much, but I know they are both watching over me. I love you little sis, Happy Birthday!**_

 _ **Next chapter is coming soon.**_


	16. Arc 2: Chapter 1: First Impressoins

_Location: Artemis's house_

"Artemis...Artemis...ARTEMIS, WAKE UP!" With that last scream, Artemis literally jumped out of his bed, landing face first on the floor. He lifted himself up, groaning in pain while looking to see who scared him to death (as if he didn't already know), only to see Diana smiling at him.

"You just love scaring me half to death, don't you?" Artemis said glaring at her.

"Yes, yes I do." Diana said with a chuckle. Artemis just rolled his eyes and looked at his phone.

"It's saturday and it's 8:30 in the morning. You have a good reason for waking me up?" Artemis said getting back into his bed.

"Yea, your girlfriends here." Diana said. Artemis's eyes widened in shock.

"Ari's here?" He asked.

"Yup, she said she wanted to see you." Diana said walking out of the room. " _We just started dating and she already wants to have a talk_?" Artemis thought before getting out of his bed and walking out of his room. He then walked downstairs to the front door and opened it.

"About time, Diana told me you were out like a light." Aria said with a small smile.

"I was...until she scared the living daylights out of me." Artemis scratching the back of his head.

"She's just doing what a little sister is known for doing, trust me I know." Aria said.

"I guess you would, come on in." Artemis said. Aria nodded and walked inside.

"So what's for breakfast, I'm starving?" Aria asked.

"Stop stealing my lines and you can't just come in here asking for food." Artemis said crossing his arms. Aria then gave him a look that literally said ' _Really_?'.

"This coming from the bottomless pit that eats all the food out of his sisters fridge every time he goes there." Aria said crossing her arms. Artemis wanted to say something back, but she had a good point.

"Bacon and eggs?" Artemis asked with a sigh.

"Sounds great, I'll be in the living room with Diana." Aria said before giving Artemis a kiss on the cheek and walking into the living room. " _That girl is lucky I love her_." Artemis said walking into the kitchen.

 _Timeskip_

Aria, Artemis, and Diana were all sitting in the living room, the coffee table topped with their empty plates while Artemis had a stack of plates about a foot tall

"Jeez Arrow, I almost want to get you X-rayed to see if you even have a stomach...or 4." Aria said shaking her head at the stack of plates in disbelief.

"You should have seen the cashiers at the market when we first moved here and walked up with 5 carts of food, 3 for him 2 for the house." Diana said snickering. "Is today 'Take shots at Arrow Day'?" Artemis asked.

"No, but we can arrange that if you want too." Aria said as she and Diana began to laugh. Artemis just rolled his eyes and grabbed all the plates off the table.

"I'm going to wash these up then we can talk about what we're going to do for the rest of the day." He said.

"Sounds good to me." Aria said with a smile. Artemis then walked in the the kitchen and put the plates in the sink.

" _Maybe I should cut back on my eating a bit...maybe just 7 meals a day_." Artemis thought as he began washing the dishes.

"Morning sweetie." Artemis looked over the the kitchen entrance only to see his mom standing there. "Morning mom, your breakfast is in the oven." Artemis said.

"Thank you dear, is your sister up?" Selene asked walking over to the oven.

"Yea, she's in the living room watching TV with Aria." Artemis said. It took a few minute for those words to register in her mind.

"Aria...that girl you've been teaching to sing?" Selene asked .

"Yea that's her, hope you don't mind her being here." Artemis said as he began drying off the dishes.

"No problem at all, this actually gives me a chance to meet your girlfriend." Selene said walking out of the kitchen.

"I guess it- YOU KNOW!" Artemis yelled in disbelief.

"Diana told me yesterday, she said she saw you and Aria kissing before she left for home." Selene said with a smirk.

" _Note to self: staple Diana's mouth shut_." Artemis thought to himself.

"Anyway I'm off to meet her." Selene said walking away. Artemis just watched his mom walk out and he sighed.

"This will not end well."

 _With Diana and Aria_

"You never told me you were a 'Code: Lyoko' fan Aria." Diana said sitting on the floor.

"Are you kidding me, I love this show! Odd is my favorite character." Aria said with a smile.

"What, you like that scrawny purple cat?" Diana asked.

"Yes I do, he's funny." Aria said crossing her arms.

"You're insane, Ulrich is the best character on the show." Diana said.

"Oh please, the guy won't even make a move on Yumi. At least Odd has the guts to ask out a girl he likes." Aria said.

"Yea and cheats on them about two minutes after." Diana said. Aria tired to think of a good comeback for that, but nothing came to mind.

"Ok kid you got me there, but that doesn't change my opinion. Aria said.

"I think William is the best character." Diana and Aria's eyes widened at the sudden comment and turned to see Selene standing behind them.

"Are you insane, he was on the group for one day and was captured by X.A.N.A in less than a few minutes. If you ask me, that moron shouldn't have never been in the group." Aria said crossing her arms.

"While I admit his character could have been handled better, I think he could have made a great Lyoko warrior." Selene said.

"I can't argue with that. By the way, who are you?" Aria asked.

"Oh please excuse me dear, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Selene Arrow, I'm Artemis and Diana's mother." Selene said with a smile. Aria's eyes widened in shock.

"You're Arrow's mother?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Selene said. Aria just kept staring at her for a few seconds before speaking. "But you look so...young, you look like you could be his sister." Aria said. Now it was Selene's turned to be shocked, she didn't expect Aria to say that.

"Oh my, thank you dear." Selene said with a smile.

"No problem ma'am, oh uh sorry I forgot." Aria then stood up and faced Selene.

"I'm Aria Blaze, it's nice to finally meet you and sorry for the arguing with you." Aria said looking down. Once again Selene was shocked by Aria's words.

"Don't worry about it Aria, believe it or not arguing about TV shows, Movies, video games, anime and comics is normal in this house." She said.

"Really?" Aria asked.

"Yup, watched this. Artemis, Diana, Fairy Tail is the most overrated anime in history." Selene said with a smirk. After a good thirty seconds of silence, Diana and Artemis ran up to their mother and pulled on both of her ears.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU WITCH!" Artemis and Diana yelled as they continued to pull on their mother's ears.

"OW OW OW, OK I'M SORRY! NOW LET GO, THAT HURTS!" Selene begged. Artemis and Diana released their mother and glared at her.

"You better be sorry." Artemis said crossing his arms.

"Yea, you should know better than talking trash on Fairy Tail." Diana said putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean it." Selene said with a sheepish smile. Before anything else could be said, Aria began to laugh her butt off.

"Oh my gosh, are you two sure Selene is the parent?" Aria said with a smile.

"We ask the same question everyday." Diana said shaking her head.

"Yeah, our mom is just a big kid." Artemis said with a small smile.

"And proud of it." Selene said with a chuckle.

"You're hopeless." Artemis and Diana said.

"Oh you know you love me." Selene said.

"She's not wrong." Artemis said with a smile.

"Yea." Diana said.

"You three are insane." Artemis said with a smirk.

"We get that a lot Ari." Diana said.

"Yea we do." Artemis said.

"So if you're going to be dating my son, you're going to have to deal with our craziness." Selene said. Aria's eyes widened and she turned to Artemis.

"Wait, she knows?" She asked.

"Blame Diana and her big mouth." Artemis said as he glared at his sister.

"Oh chill out, Mom was going to find out sooner or later." Diana said.

"That doesn't excuse you telling people my business even if it's mom." Artemis said crossing his arms.

"Why does this argument sound so familiar?" Aria asked.

"You said the same thing I said the first night we met remember." Artemis said.

"Oh yeah and then I punched you in the arm." Aria said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship." Selene said. Aria and Diana immediately fell to the ground laughing their butts off.

"Oh...my...god, Arrow….your mother's...awesome." Aria said through her laughter. Diana couldn't bring herself to talk as she was too busy dying of laughter.

"Why is it when everyone's laughing it's at my expense." Artemis said in a deadpanned tone.

"Aww lighten up Artemis, I'm joking...well half joking." Selene said patting her son on the back.

"Thanks mom, that makes me feel so much better." Artemis said sarcastically.

"Glad to help." Selene said. Artemis just shook his head and looked to Aria.

"Isn't there something you wanted to talk to me about Ari?" He asked. Aria did her best and composed herself.

"Yes there is." She then grabbed Arrow's hand and lead him to the front door.

"We'll be right back." Aria said. Diana and Selene watched as the teens walked out the door.

"I love my daughter in law." Selene said with a smile. Diana then looked at her mom with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoa mom, they just started dating yesterday. Give them a little time before you start calling her that." She said.

"And miss the chance to embarrass my son, yea that's not going to happen anytime soon." Selene said. Diana just shook her head.

"I fear for the day I get a boyfriend." She said to herself.

 _Outside Artemis's house_

Artemis and Aria were both sitting on the front step of the house.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Artemis asked. Aria looked down for a few second and then she looked at him.

"Um..are you ok with this?" She asked. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion. Aria then grabbed Artemis's hand.

"I know what we said yesterday and I know what we did, but I just wanna make sure that you're ok with...us." She said. Artemis quickly realized what she meant and he pulled her close.

"Aria, why wouldn't I be ok with us being together?" He asked.

"I still don't deserve you." Aria said looking down. That was something Artemis didn't want to hear.

"Stop saying that, never say that again." Artemis said in a serious tone.

"But I-" Aria wa quickly cut off by a kiss from Artemis. She was shocked at first, but she slowly melted into the kiss. After a good 3 minutes, Artemis and Aria parted and they looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Yes, I'm ok with our relationship and I won't regret one second of it." Artemis said with a smile. Aria smiled back at him and she put her head on Artemis's shoulder.

"I love you." She said.

"Love you too Ari." Artemis said.

"Awwww." Artemis and Aria jumped and turned to see Selene watching through a window.

"MOM!" Artemis said with a blush on his face. Aria was also flushed and she looked away from Selene.

"Aww don't be embarrassed, you two are so adorable together." Selene gushed. Aria then got up and began walking away.

"Um...I think I should go." She said.

"Nonsense dear, why don't you hang out with us for the day. This way I can get to know my son's new girl." Selene said with a smile.

"Um..I uh..I don't want to be a bother." Aria said.

"Oh it's no bother at all, right Artemis?" Selene asked. Artemis thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't mind you staying, it's up to you." He said.

"Well, if you insist." Aria said walking back up to the house.

"Excellent, I'll set the PS4 and the Wii-U in the living room." Selene said as she walked away from the window. Aria then turned to Artemis.

"Your mom's a gamer?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, so get ready to get your butt kicked." Artemis said with a smile.

"Oh we'll see about that." Aria said as she walked back into the house. Artemis just shook his head.

"I warned her." He said as he walked into the house.

 _Timeskip_

"I WIN!" Selene cheered as she won her sixth round of Smash Bros. against Aria. Aria dropped her controller and punched the floor.

"How!?" Aria said angrily.

"I told you, my mom doesn't play when it come to games." Artemis said patting Aria on the back.

"He's right, at least she went easy on you." Diana said. Aria's eye twitched.

"She went easy on me." She asked. Artemis hesitated, but he answered.

"Yea she did, if she had been serious she would have beaten you in each match in less than two minutes." He said not looking Aria in the eye. Aria immediately punched the ground after hearing that.

"Now now sweetie, there's no need to get upset." Selene said with a smile.

"No one's ever beaten me like that." Aria said she said looking up at Selene.

"Well, you are playing a Smash Bros. veteran." Selene said.

"She's right, no one's ever beaten her." Diana said.

"Ugh!" Aria said as she buried her face in Artemis's chest. Artemis then patted her on the back and smiled.

"Don't worry, we know how you feel." He said. Selene then got up and began walking towards the kitchen.

"Ok lunch time, any requests?" She asked.

"Two bacon cheeseburgers please!" Diana said jumping up.

"Cheesesteak for me, extra peppers please." Artemis said. Selene nodded and looked to Aria who was still buried in Artemis's chest.

"Aria dear, do you want anything?" She said with a smile. Aria turned to face Selene and saw the smile on her face.

"I see where Artemis get's his smile from." She said.

"I get that a lot." Selene said with a chuckle.

"I'll have what your daughter's having." Aria said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few." Selene said as she walked to the kitchen.

"You're mom is awesome." Aria said to Artemis.

"I know, she's great." Artemis said.

"Just don't get her angry or else she'll end you." Diana said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Aria asked in confusion.

"You don't want to know." Artemis and Diana said. Aria didn't push the subject and just shrugged her shoulders.

 _Timeskip_

"Oh my Faust, these burgers are amazing." Aria said as she Artemis and Diana were at the table eating.

"Thank you Aria." Selene said.

"Selene Arrow everyone A.K.A Super Mom." Diana said with a chuckle.

"Got that right." Selene said.

"Nice Diana, mom's ego is even bigger now." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Shut it you!" Selene said crossing her arms. Aria just watched the family banter and she smiled.

" _They all maybe crazy, but at least they're fun to be around_." She thought. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Aria turned to see Selene standing behind her.

"Aria dear, you think me and you can talk for a few minutes in private?' Selene asked. Aria raised an eyebrow at her question and so did Artemis and Diana.

"Um..sure." Aria said getting up from her seat. Selene and Aria then walked to the backyard leaving Artemis and Diana.

"What was that about?" Diana asked in confusion.

"I think mom's in ' _Mama Mode'_ right now." Artemis said.

"Oh, she's 'Talking' with Aria about your relationship." Diana said before taking a bite out of her burger.

"Yea, I just hope she doesn't go overboard." Artemis said in a worried tone.

"Mom or Aria?" Diana asked.

"Both." Artemis said shaking his head.

 _Location: Backyard_

"Over here sweetie." Selene said as she led Aria to a small bench in the back.

"Take a seat." She said. Aria nodded and took a seat next to Selene.

"So, what's this about?" She asked. Selene was silent for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Tell me, do you care about my son?" She asked in a serious tone. Aria noticed the change in tone and quickly realized what this conversation was about.

"Yes I do, more than anything." Aria answered.

"Why?" Selene asked. Aria took a moment before answering.

"Artemis...he's the first person...who saw me for me and not as a monster. Even though I treated him so badly when we first met, he still treated me like a friend. I'm lucky to have met him and I'm glad that he's with me." Aria said with a small smile. Selene was about to speak up again, but Aria started up again.

"Only...I don't deserve him." She said looking down. Selene's eyes widened at the twin-tailed girl.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I've done some terrible things in my past and I even hurt one of Artemis's friends. His friend forgave me in the end, but I'm still not over it and it's filling my head with more doubt about this relationship." Aria then looked to Selene.

"Mrs. Arrow, I know your son can do better than me. I would just cause him, you and your family nothing but trouble." She said. Selene just stared at the former siren and she soon pulled Aria into a hug.

"Don't say that ever again." She said. Aria was shocked by the hug, but even more shocked by what Selene said.

"What?" She asked. Selene then let go of Aria and gave her a serious look.

"Listen to me Aria, that kind of negativity is not welcome in this house and it certainly won't be in the presence of my son. I don't care about what you did back then, all I care about is what you're going to do in the future." She said. Aria didn't speak because she knew Selene wasn't done.

"Aria you seem like a very nice girl and I can tell you love my son very much, but you need to get all of those doubts out of your head. If you want my opinion sweetie, I think you're perfect for my son." Selene said with a smile.

"You...you mean that?" Aria asked in disbelief.

"I do, I mean I've only spent a few hours with you and it feels like you're already part of the family. It's kinda like having another daughter around." Selene said. Aria was taken aback by that comment.

"But..but we just-" "It doesn't matter if we just met, you showed me all I need to know about you." Selene said cutting Aria off. Aria took in Selene's words and she smiled.

"I see Artemis didn't just get his smile from you, he also has your kind heart." She said.

"I wish I could take credit for that, but he gets that from his father." Selene said with a sad smile. Aria saw this and decided not to push the subject of Artemis's father.

"You still did a good job raising him." Aria said.

"Thank you dear." Selene said before getting up. "Come on, let's get back inside." She said. Aria nodded and the two proceeded to walk back into the house.

"Oh and one more thing Aria." Selene said putting an arm around Aria.

"What is it?" Aria asked.

"If you hurt my son, I swear I'll hunt you down and make your life a living hell." Selene said with a smile. Aria felt a slight chill up her spine and she nodded.

"Um..yes Ma'am." She said.

"Glad we understand each other." Selene said. The two walked into the house and Aria went to back to the table and sat next to Artemis. Artemis saw that she was shivering a bit.

"You ok?" Artemis asked in a worried tone.

"Yea, I'm ok." Aria said.

"What did you and mom talk about?" Artemis asked curiously. Before Aria could answer, Selene beat her to it.

"We talked about nothing important, we just came to understanding." She said.

"Yea, what she said." Aria said scratching the back of her head. Diana and Artemis both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"You threatened her didn't you?" The siblings said.

"How dare you think I'd do such a thing, I don't take this from my own children." Selene said dramatically as she walked upstairs without saying another word. Artemis and Diana looked to Aria.

"She threatened you didn't she?" They asked.

"Yes, yes she did."


End file.
